I'll Be Here For You
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: Sum it up? Hmm.. There are some spells, abusive adults, tricks and magic, curses, lies, MAJOR romance, betrayal, hatred, passion, crying, death, scandals, villians, shock, LOTS of twists, surprise, angst, and joy. Guess what else IT'S ALL jackNanamaria!
1. Saying Goodbye

_**I'll Be Here For You**_

**Genre:** Action/Suspense/Romance

**Pairing:** Jack/Anamaria_**all the way! **Maybe _a pinch of Will/Elizabeth somewhere in there...I haven't thought that far yet.

**Note:** I won't, I repeat; I**_ WON'T _**be continuing this until I'm through with **_Elizabella_**, savvy?

**Note 2:** This story was thought up while listening to the POTC cd. So, it's kinda...uh...erm...out there. Just read and review it please!

A woman about the age of thirty-two lay on the bed, struggling to fill her lungs. Candles decked her bedroom all over the place and the crescent moon shone the bedroom floor through the small window, shadowing two small figures by the open door. The woman slowly turned her ghostly eyes towards the two children, "Rosa." She gasped, "Ana." She breathed.

The oldest of the two walked to her mother's side, staring into her hazy silver eyes. "Yes, Mama." She said gently.

"We're here." Came the voice of the youngest as she stood on the other side of her mother's bed. "We're here, Mama." The six-year-old girl took her mother by the hand and squeezed it tightly in her small hand. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I know, Ana, but it past your bed time." Sahara, their mother, replied in a tired hoarse voice. She turned to face the six-year-old's twin sister, "You two, Rosa."

Ana's hazel eyes darkened, "No, Mama, I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

Rosa looked up from their mother, "Ana we can't stay in here. Her illness could pass onto us; we're not even suppose to be up here."

"Says who?" Ana practically shouted, tears streaming down her pink cheeks of her chocolate/caramel skin.

"Your father." The two girls looked down at the sudden new voice. Sahara had spoken, her eyes closed and her body began to shiver although it was not cold.

"I'm not leaving." Ana whispered, narrowing her eyes slightly, showing the two that she would not budge from her spot. "I'll be here for you." She watched as her mother's skin began to pale every minute and her eyes began to close.

"Leave Ana; I don't want you to get sick. Leave!" Sahara's breathing began to quicken as she struggled once more to fill her lungs.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! I can't leave you here to die; I_ won't _leave you here to die! You'll get better, Mama, you_ will _get better because I'm not leaving you!" Her face was wet and she didn't notice her sister slip out of the room, leaving Sahara and Ana alone; Rosa was such a goody-goody, but her six-year-old sister would remain unmoving.

"Listen, honey, I know how you're feeling. You're afraid, and that's normal, but you have _got _to let go." Sahara whispered, gently brushing her daughter's long black hair behind her ear. "We both know that I have to leave here, and you have to be strong."

"But I don't want to stay here with Papa; he's so mean." The girl whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. That is why I want you to leave this place, take your sister and go."

"Where?"

"Wherever God leads you; you'll know where to go. And if you still can't figure it out, just go ahead and go to Uncle Derrick's house." The two softly laughed at her last statement. "But seriously, Ana, you'll know where to go and who can protect you. Also, I want you take this and keep it with you." Sahara told her, undoing a charm bracelet from around her right wrist; she handed it to Ana.

"Why?" She asked as she examined the the jewlery. It was a simple silver bracelet with a pink cross, purple hearts, and tiny blue diamonds that glittered in the dim candle light.

"Because it's ancient and will serve you greatly. I had planned on saving it for you and Rosa to cash in so you two could leave India when you were grown and start a new noble life in England. It's made of rare jewels that are difficult to find in the Caribbean, unless you like to dig for years and years, and there are people all over the world who will do anything and everything to get a hold on it; never let this out of your sight."

"B...but why are you giving it to me? When a parent or someone you love dies, doesn't their prized valuables go to the oldest child?"

"Yes. But Ana, you may be young, but you're a rock. You won't stop at anything to get what you want, and you're defiant as ever. I could easily give it to Rosa, but, she would lose track of it in about five minutes." Ana chuckled at this and looked back down at the gift; she looked back up at her mother, who was getting paler and weaker every second, "Thank you, Mama." She whispered, softly kissing Sahara on the cheek.

"You're welcome, dear heart. Now, you and Rosa get out of here immediately before your father gets home, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." And with one final breath, Sahara smiled at her daughter before finally letting go and allowing herself to rest as Ana blew out the candle's and slipped out of her mother's bedroom.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **So, how did you like it? Should I continue or toss it? Well, if you do want me continue, it'll be after I finish Elizabella because I don't want go get caught up in a jam. Ok, bye!


	2. A Wounded Puppy

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS FIRST BEFORE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_ I **had** to update today! I **had** to! You wanna know why? Because today is special! How is it special you ask? BECAUSE TODAY IS ZOE'S BIRTHDAY! (throws huge b-day party for Zoe/Anamaria) _

Go, go, go, go, go, go  
Go, shorty  
It's ye birthday  
We gon' party like it's ye birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
An' you know we don't give a (bleep)  
'cause it's not ye birthday!

**Lyrics by 50-Cent**

Thanks to Reviewers!

_**rockyrelay**_

_**Captain-Ammie**_

_**Little Miss**_

_**Readerfreak10**_

_**anglewingz21**_

_**Alori Kesi Aldercy**_

**_Note: If child abuse makes you cringe and causes discomfort, go back NOW!_**

"Rosa!" Ana called as she ran down stairs.

A young girl, about eight year old, peered up the staircase as her sister came down, "What?"

"We need to get out of here." Ana replied, hurriedly moving past the confused eight year old. She ran about the living room, searching for any type of large bag or something.

"Why, and what about Mama?"

Ana abruptly seized her searching and stood in front of an open cabinet, not bothering to look at her sister. Silence permitted between the two before Rosa suddenly began to shuffle towards her baby sister, a concerned expression on her dark face, "Ana?"

The youngest said nothing.

Rosa's eyes were horror stricken, "Is she...?" She couldn't finish her whispered question. The thought of her beloved mother having passed on dropped a heavy weight on her heart. Ana said nothing and continued her search after wiping a tear that she did know had fallen.

Rosa let the pain of the loss of her mother wash over her, and then spoke to her sister with a stronger tone. "Can you at least tell me_ where _we're going, how we're suppose to get money?"

"Don't worry about that, Rosa, I have it all handled and under control." Ana's eyes lit up when she came across, not only one, but_ two _brown duffle bags in the closet.

"Oh you do, do you?" Came Rosa's sarcastic response.

"Yes," Ana tossed both of the bags over her shoulder and let them knock against her back; she stared hardly at her sister, "I do." She swiftly walked past Rosa Maria, her long red skirt brushed against the wooden floors; she headed upstairs to their bedroom with Rosa hot on her heels.

"How do _you _have everything figured out? You're not but six years old!"

"Rosa Maria!" Ana shouted, abruptly haulting her step so she could snap her head around and stare her sister straight in the eye, "For once, would you look beyond that? I know _exactly_ what I'm doing, so why can't you just trust me?" Her shrilling voice echoed in the quietness of the house.

It was a shock to Rosa; her sister had never actually confronted her like that before. Sure, she yelled more than she spoke, but her words usually held no meaning; she just...liked to scream at people. But now,_ now _little Ana had reached that stage in her life...rebelion.

As soon as Rosa had recovered from her shock, she spoke with a quiet voice, "I...I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're _a lot _more than just some six year old girl; you're a Musiah."

Ana nodded and whispered a appreciative, "Thanks." before releading her sister to their small bedroom upstairs to pack.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rosa! Ana! S'hara! Papa's home!" A man yelled, bursting through the front door. The large wooden door banged hard against the wall, vibrating throughout the living room, and shaking the pictures that hung on the walls. He left the front door wide open and swaggered into the house with two rum bottles in one hand and one ale bottle in the other.

"Where 're me lo'ely li'l ladies a'?" He slurred and toppled. The man was downright drunk, as usual, as he searched the house. "Rosa, where ye a', swee' pea?" -hiccup- "Ana, come 'ere m' li'l dumplin'!" The man yelled, looking in every room, from the living room all the way up to their bedroom. "S'hara, ye still ill m' luv?"

No response.

The dark haired man swayed his way up the stairs and into his wife's sickroom, "S'hara." He called quietly into the room, poking his head a little further into the room, "S'hara, wakey wakey." When she made no move to answer him, he frowned and walked all the way inside, standing by her at the bedside, "I said wake up, wench!" He slapped her with amazing force, knocking her head to the right. A small gasp sounded at the door, but he did not seem to notice as he continued to slap his wife, "Wake up, ye" -hiccup- "goo' fer nothin' woman!"

SMACK

"Ge' up!" He yanked her by the shoulders so that she was sitting up, and he shook her violently, "S'hara ge' up, wretch!"

SMACK; his hand connected with her pale cheek.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" A young voice cried. The man turned to the doorway, just as his daughter came rushing in.

"Ah, there's m' swee' li'l Ana. How 're ye doin'?" She ignored the drunkard and ran into the room, shoving him out of her way, which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor with a loud THUD. "Do not touch her!" Ana yelled, gently caressing her mother's abused cheek. "Do _not_...touch her." She spoke quietly, but her words spoke volumes.

"Well, tell the bloody 'arpy t' wake u' when I," -hiccup- "blaste' tell 'er t'!" The man demanded, still laying on the floor.

"She can't." The younger informed regretfully.

"O' course sh can! The stupi' woman's jus' tryin' t' pull m' strings, is all." He wobbily stood up to his full height and towered over his daughter, "Now move." The cold iciness in his tone was enough to scare anyone, but Anamaria doesn't break that easy.

"No!" Ana cried, protectively cradling her mother's head in her small arms, "You're not coming near her!"

"She's _my_ bloody wife!"

"And she's_ my _bloody mother!" With this final yell, Ana kicked her father in his most sensitive area, causing him to let out a cry of pain and crumple to the floor in agony. "Rosa, help me get Mama out of here before he gets back up!" She called to her older sister, who stood in the door way with her mouth agape. Ana could see her father trying to get back up and she looked at her sister with panic in her eyes, "Rosa!" She yelled a bit louder.

The older of the two simply just shook her head with her eyes bugged, and in the blink of an eye, Rosa Maria ran for her life. She knew what was to come, she just didn't have the heart, or the courage, to help her sister.

"Rosa Maria!" The terrified child screeched until it hurt her throat, but Rosa didn't come back. Ana looked back down at her mother with an _'I'll be back for you' _look in her eye before trying to run for the door, but she was too slow. Her father had finally recovered from his downfall and grabbed Ana tightly around the wrist; the man towered above her, his eyes glowing _way_ past furious as he raised his fist high above his head.

"I'm gonna show ye the meanin' o' pain!"

It was pouring outside as young Rosa ran down the street with her long black cloak covering herself. Lightning was coloring the sky, thunder drummed in her ears, and rain blinded her line of vision as she desperately searched for shelter. She sprinted down the driveway, barefoot, and ran down the main road. She hadn't gotten too far away from home, when all of a sudden she heard a loud piercing scream coming from her house.

_Ana's_ piercing scream.

Rosa heard the hurt cry, she just couldn't go back and save her though. That man was practically_ killing _her baby sister, yet she just kept on going.

Dodging into the shadows of the night, Rosa searched for some place where she could take cover for the night. She came across an ond abandoned warehouse called, "Osmoes" and hid inside. The eight year old searched for anything that could provide a fire; she found nothing. the storm was picking up, so she couldn't just leave and look for anything. So, Rosa just lay herself down by a dirty window so she could get some rest and wait for the nstorm to die down; then, she would be off to start a new life as a lone wolf.

Ana was huddled in the corner, her body terribly beaten and bloodied as she whimpered. The man wiped the blood off his knuckles onto the child's loose white shirt. He tossed his small knife to the side and smirked down at her battered form, "Well, _tha'_ was fun." He told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Ana did not answer him. Perhaps it was because she was terrified of him, or maybe because she was in too much pain to speak, but whatever the reason was, it earned her a swift kick in the side; she let out a hurt cry and doubled over.

"Now, now, Princess, where 're yer manners? Did Mama no' teach ye how t' respon' when an adult talks t' ye?" What did he want her to say? _'Yes, Father, being punched and stabbed was absolutely delightful. Can you do it again please?' _

"Y...yes, she did."

"Then learn t' respect yer elders an' respon' when they speak t' ye!" When she did not reply, the man held his fist up, ready to strike her again; Ana cowered.

"Yes, Sir!" She hid behind her hands and shook with fright.

He lowered his hand, "Good girl. Now, wake up yer mother fer me while I wash m' han's."

"But, I can't." The sorrow was clear in her voice. It may have been a trick of the light, but Ana could have _sworn_ she saw his features soften just a tad. But, as soon as the shock had flashed before his eyes, it was immediately replaced with anger, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously down at her, "You lie." He accused in a low voice.

"I am _not_! Mama is dead; died while you were out drinking and flirting out of your mind!" Although it hurt, Anamaria still managed to stand up and stare him in the eye, only to be knocked back down when his hand connected with her cheek in an echoing slap.

SMACK

"How _dare_ ye talk t' me like tha', ye ungrateful li'l tramp!" He yelled at his daughter's bleeding form, "I am yer father an' ye will learn t' remember tha'!" Shaking violently at the immense pain that surged throughout her small body, Ana stood tall once more; she would absolutely _not_ go down without a fight, not only for hers, but for her mother's sake.

"Since when have you earned the title of 'Father'?"

The man was completely appalled by her bluntness. Seeing his off guard stance, Anamaria stared at him triumphantly, "Exactly." She finally spoke. the six year old limped her way to her mother's side and began to kiss her cheek once more before she left; she never got the chance.

The man was fed up with his daughter's attitude. Fed up with her insults, her fast mouth, her whole rocky layer. _'So', _He thought, '_as they say. If yer dog's too wild an' misbehaved, ye jus' 'ave t' put it t' sleep.' _He walked over to a nearby table and picked up the same knife he had used to stabe Maria before. "Ana?" She turned to face the man who had spoken in such a sorry tone.

"What?"

He sighed deeply, the knife hidden behind his back. "I...I'm sorry." He took a few slow steps toward the kneeling girl, "I know it seems as though I don't care for you, Rosa, or yer mother, but I do; really." He inched a bit closer as his hand gripped tighter onto the blade's handle, "I swear I'm tryin' to do right by ye, bu' i's hard." The man positioned it just right, "I promise ye, darlin', m' drunken days 're over." His deep brown eyes were hard and serious, _'Man I'ma goo' actor.' _He thought proudly. "An Ana?"

"Yes?" She answered as he took one final step, a maniac twinkl in his eyes.

"Yer such a worthless li'l carcass." With those final words, he whipped out his left arm and let the blade pierce her side. A grin formed on his face as the colorful sight of her blood poured into a small puddle on the floor, and a beautiful song echoed continuously in his mind: his little girl's piercing scream.

By the next morining, Ana woke up with her body aching. She could feel her rapid heartbeat pumping throughout her body, and she was very lightheaded. Once the black dots in her vision had cleared, she took in her surroundings.

Blood was still painted on the floors, the furniture was still overturned, and it was quiet. The man had completely disappeared from sight, and judging by the unmade bed to her right, he had taken her mother with him. Ana ignored the surging pain in her side and the rest of her body as she wobbled to stand up. The young girl skimmed the room for something to wrap around her wound. She limped throughout her mother's sickroom, looking in every droor and small hiding places, "Ah, this should work." Ana took out a cotton shirt, that use to be Sahara's work shirt, and used it to tie it tightly around her waist; she covered the fabric up with her own large shirt so that it was out of view. Ana didn't even bother to change out of her bloodied skirt before taking her brown bag and fleeing as fast as she could from the house.

India really was a beautfiul place to grow up in when your mother wasn't dead, your father wasn't a maniac, and you didn't have a cowardly betraying sister. But, unfortunatley for Anamaria Musiah, she had all of the above.

She breathed in the scent of fresh hot buttered bread that ventured all the way from "Mazha's Bakery". Townswomen were wore their hujabs on their heads and they wore colorful wraparound skirts from their shoulders to the ground. Young girls wore their hair in a single braid down their backs as they played up and down the roads. Ana sighed and put on her hujab that she had in her backpack, "I can't believe I forgot," She mumbled to herself, taking a few steps out into the crowd, "It's the day of the annual festival."

Music was played by a live group, and the Moroccan belly dancers began to dance to the rythmic beat; Ana simply tried to blend in. Many of the townspeople were dancing and singing to the cultural music, making it even _more_ difficult for Anamaria to make an escape. "Excuse me," She said politely as she squeezed and eased her way through the crowd, "Pardon me." She rolled her eyes as a woman in her mid twenties bumped into her, but continued to dance, "Excuse you!" Ana yelled.

"What, Kid?"

"You bumped into me without apologizing!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in my way!" With that said and done, she began dancing once more and Ana let out a frustrated growl, but she would not press the matter and just continued mazing. Finally, when she made it out of the bustling crowd, Ana made her way to a market stand, but not before noticing a familiar heap in the shadows of 'Osmoes', "Well, well," She said, walking into the warehouse and shooting bullets from her eyes at the girl who she had once called her favorite sister, "What do we have here?"

The girl's eyes widened, "A...Ana?" Once the sun had shone on the towering figure, she stood up and gasped.

"Yes, it is me; not that you care though." Her voice was icy, which is probably what sent shivers up and down her twin's spine, "Why did you leave me last night, Rosa Maria?" She yelled with her hands balled up in tight fists.

"I don't know. I just...panicked." Ana knew she was lying, Rosa could tell by the slight narrow of her hazel eyes and the way she stood completely frozen. "I just _did_, okay? I knew what he was going to do to you, I just couldn't help you." She glared at Ana, "I didn't _want_ to help you."

Ana gasped and backed away from her so called 'sister', "W...Why not?"

"Because you were a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes, you were a _horrible_ mistake that our mother made years ago. If not for you, Papa wouldn't be going out and getting drunk all the time, our family wouldn't be falling apart, and Mama...would have never died." The sun glinted off of something on Ana's arm, causing Rosa's eyes to widen, _'The bracelet.' _She thought with surprise and greed.

"What are you talking about, Rosa?"

"In time, dear sister, you will know. But to give you a straight forward answer, I didn't help you because I _wanted_ you to die; witches don't love."

"You're a witch?"

"In training." Ana rolled her eyes. Rosa Maria had been talking about going into witchcraft ever since she was five, and it was _really _starting to get on Anamaria's nerves. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." With one final longing look at Ana's bracelet, Rosa left the warehouse and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ana to sulk alone.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **Honestly tell me, does Ana seem a little out of character to you? I've read this over and over before posting, and it always struck me as Ana being a little OOC, but I posted anyway so you can tell me yourselves. So...yeah. Before ya'll go, ye gotta help me sing this birthday song to Zoe Saldana a.k.a Anamaria "should be" Sparrow, okay? (clears throat)

**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Zoe (or Ana), happy birthday to you! How old are you, how old are you, how old are you, how old are you?**

**Zoe: I'm 28 years old, savvy?**

**Us: (cheers) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOE SALDANA! WE LOVE YOU! (kisses)**


	3. Her Rough Escape

_**(tear) Only four reviews for that chapter that I worked **super** hard on? Not cool guys...**_

_**readerfreak10**_

_**captainme**_

_**Aragornsgirl87**_

_**rockyrelay**_

Ana had been sulking for hours now. The words of her sister repeated in her mind,_ 'You were a mistake'...'If not for you, Mama would have never died'...'In time, dear sister, you will know'...'I **wanted** you to die.'_ Ana could not believe what her sister had just said to her! She actually _wanted_ Ana to die? But...why? These thoughts and so many questions swarmed throughout her mind as she sat on the dust covered floor. She took off her bracelet and clutched the heart pendant tightly in her small hands.

"Oh Mama, I'm so confused. I wish you were here to tell me what's going on." Her eyes looked up at the window and she watched the partgoers for a while, then decided to continue on her long journey out of India.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rosa Maria tried to blend in with the busy crowd. She braided her long hair in one long braid down her back and wore a red wrap skirt that brushed against her legs. She saw a young woman being scolded at by her father, and Rosa couldn't help but think of her younger sister.

When she had spoken to Ana, her words were drenched and dripping with venom. Her eyes had stormed over with unbelievable hate, and she was _sure_ that she could feel her blood boiling in her veins.

"How many times I tell ye, huh? Keep that troublmaker _out _of my sight!" The burly man shook his greasy fist at the two females that stood before him.

"But, Father, she's just a baby!" The girl pulled the younger child closer, protecting her from the raging man.

"I don't care if she's the mighty **Yahjam** itself! Keep her_ away _from me, got it?" He turned back towards the house behind him and went back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Rosa turned her eyes away from the ogre of a man, and rested them on the crying child and its protector; she walked over to the two.

"Um, excuse me?" The eldest of the three looked up from the weeping girl and eyed Rosa.

"Yeah?" She had been through a lot today, Rosa could tell by the impatience in her tone and the mess of her curly red-brown hair.

"Um...I just saw what happened between you and your father; I think it's brave of you to have stood uop for your sister like that." They_ were _sisters, right? They had to be; they looked almost exactly alike, and the oldest couldn't have been any older than fifteen!

The dirtied girl smiled and cradled the younger child until she seized her tears, "Thanks, but she isn't my sister." She stood up, holding the small child protectively in her arms, "She's my daughter." The girl walked away, leaving an agaping Rosa Maria behind.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anamaria put her hujab back on and ventured out into the open. Sitting in the warehouse for so long got her thinking; she didn't need Rosa. No, Ana didn't need her brat of a sister at all! If she thought of her as a mistake, then that was her own opinion, but her bullets would _not_ pierce Ana's skin and break her heart; she would not cry.

Anamaria dodged in and out of the shadows as she made her way to India's docks. She chose a bad day to try and escape! People were constantly in her way, and because she was so short compared to the adults and older children, Ana scarce knew if she was going to the right way!

"Grr!" She growled in frustration, "Move it, people, some of us have places to go you know!" Her mother had always taught her to be respectful, kind, and patient, but when you're six years old, your patience for slow moving people was measured by the teaspoon. But her manners didn't matter right now, because all she was focused on was getting out of there. "Move!" Ana yelled, shoving past everyone, vaugley hearing the complaints of:

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"That was my foot!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Would you quit pushing?"

"Hey, watch it, little girl!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to say 'please'?"

Ana stopped at that last question and turned to face the questioner, a tall thick man with grizzled features and a bad body odor."

"As a matter of face, _Sir_, my mama_ did _teach me to say 'please' and also how to show respect. But, when fat slow people such as you get in my way, I tend to "accidentally" push them out of my way." She emphasized this by giving him a hard shove in his squishy ball of a belly; she smirked, "See? Accident." Once the man had regained his balance, he glared coldly at her and flashed his brown teeth.

"Accident? Oh, I'll show you an accident!" He yelled, "Get over here!" Ana gasped and widened her eyes as he charged at her. She quicky dodged him and ran for it, he continued to chase. How did she always manage to get in these sort of situations? I mean, seriously, _how_ hard was it for her to keep her mouth shut? Very hard, actually.

"Come back here, you good-for-nothing rat!" His prey just continued to run faster and faster, going down numerous roads. She turned around to see if he was still chasing her, but her foot got caught in a small pothole and she plummeted to the ground.

"Ow." She moaned in agony with her eyes tightly closed. She held onto her side where her father had stabbed her and took deep struggling breaths, for the wind was knocked out of her. The sound of heavy footfalls reached her ears, and she knew her predator was getting closer. Once the stars had cleared from her eyes, Ana looked down at the hand that was once holding her side, and to her horror and aggrivation, warm blood coated her palm, "Oh crap." She whispered.

"Aha! I got you now, liggle rat!" Ana looked up and saw the man gaining. Taking a deep breath and praying silently, she closed her eyes tightly until the lids were scrunched; he leapt.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rosa was completely lost for words at the information she was just told, _'Her...daughter? No way, she was lying, right? There was **no way **that she was a mother! After all she **is** just fifteen, isn't she?' _"Uh...miss?" Rosa called, running after the young female; she stopped and turned to face Rosa.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that she was your...daughter?"

"That's what I said."

"But, aren't you a bit _young_ to have a child already? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fourteen years old, fifteen next wednesday. As for me having this child already? Let's just say that she was a blessing to me, although it _did_ cost a man, named Abdul, six shillings."

Rosa gasped in spite of herself, "You're a...a..."

"A whorette."

"A whor_ette_?"

"Yes. Ages fifteen and younger are whorettes, but when you're age sixteen or above, you are_ officially _a whore."

Rosa did not know what to say after that; all of it was a complete shock to her. No wonder her father was so mad! "Now, if you'll excuse me," The oldest female said, "I have somewhere I need to be." Rosa watched in stunned silence as the lady took her daughter and disappeared into the crowd. As soon as she was out of sight, Rosa shook her head in an effort to clear it.

"That was...interesting." She spun on her heel and pretended as though nothing had happened, "I have more important things to do anyway." She mumered under her breath, her mind imediately focuseing on Anamaria; she ran as fast as she could to find an old...friend.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He leapt, and she closed her eyes, "Aarrgghh!" He yelled as gravity pulled him down towards the girl. She took a deep breath and rolled as far away from him as possible, his oversized body landing on the ground with a loud THUD. Dust sprinkled up in the air at the sudden collision, causing Anamaria to sheild her eyes. Once the dirt cleared, Ana looked back at the man.

He had landed pretty hard, so he was now curled up on his side, gripping his stomach and squeezing his eyes closed in pain. Quiet passed between the two, despite the quiete CRACKLE of small dust grains and sand landing on the cobblestone road.

Ana wanted to ask if he was alright, but was too afraid that he would turn on her in blind rage and drag her off by her hair. So, after regaining full breath, Anamaria looked at the man once more before she ran straight for the docks ahead, not even bothering to look back.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** How was it? I really need to know in order for me to continue. Come on, guys, I'm seriously getting desperate! On top of that, THE SITE UPLOADED CHAPTER THREE! Don't worry, Jack's coming in soon...I think. (evil grin)


	4. Of Spells and Stowaways

Thanks To All:

**_piratelover06_** (YAY! A NEW REVIEWER!)

**_Countess of Angels_** (YAY! Another review from you!)

**_rockyrelay_** (thanks for the review! my update was fast?)

**_captainme_** (I love your reviews)

_**Readerfreak**10_ (don't worry, Ana's gonna be fine...maybe)

**Now That This Annoying Site Is Letting Me Post, I Think I'll Be Updating Faster Now...If I'm In the Mood Though (evil grin)**

A lone figure sat by the window, her wrinkled hands petting a black cat that sat in her lap. It was dark in her quiet chamber, plus a few candles glowing on the wall, giving the room a haunted appearance. Cobblestone floors and cemented walls left a chilly temperature, despite the fact that a fire was lit in the brick fireplace; her silvery blue eyes were focused on the activities going on outside.

Children were laughing and playing, older children danced, teenagers blushed and flirted, adults exercised thier jaws by talking, and elderly people, also known as 'The Legends Of the Town', rocked in their old style rocking chairs in shady areas as they reminisced on their pasts that seemed to flash before their eyes. It was _all _sickening to the woman that sat at the window, for she had never experienced such joy and happiness in her whole entire life; she scowled at the sight.

A knock sounded at the front door, and the woman turned her attention away from the window. Her cat fell to the floors, landing gracefully on all fours; the woman stood. She wore a simple navy blue cotton gown that brushed against the floor as she made her way from her bedroom to the living room. A blood red carpet served as floors, replacing the wood that was there before. Candlebras were in the corner, holding dim candles, and portraits of relatives graced the walls; the cat tagged behind the sixty-seven year old womn who warily made her way to the front door.

Who would actually come visit her? She was known as the ogress of India, no one dared to come up to her doorstep...except for _one_ little person in particular. A scowl etched onto her aged face when she got to the door. She lifted the hatch and pulled the door open, her scowl quickly replacing with a delighted and relieved smile at the person she saw. They smiled back at her, greeting the elderly woman in a sweet, yet evil, voice.

"Hello, Grandmama, it's been a while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosa Maria walked down the streets, passing the Taj Mahal and doing a weak curtsy as she walked past the king. Her feet moved quickly down the road, and everyone could tell that she was in a hurry. She cut through alleys and climbed fences until she made her way to a tall field of grass. You couldn't see anything for miles, but Rosa knew _exactly_ where she was going. She walked past six trees, three Oak and three Pine, then turned left at the seventh: another Oak Tree. She took four giant steps until the ground felt hollow beneath her; she made a right. Branches and insects brushed her face, but she pushed them aside and a large black house covered in vines came into view; Rosa Maria smiled and mazed through the remainder of thick thigh high grass. She knocked on the door.

The house was practically hidden in these woods, but on the far side of it, the woman's bedroom was downstairs and it had a nice view of the people throughout the town. Because the homeowner did not want people walking up to her doorstep, she made sure that the only door that led outside was on the _back_ of the house. This way, you had to go all the way around town and cut through the field to get to her door. To the people fo the town, all they saw was huge black wall and windows, not knowing or caring where the front door was.

A few minutes had passed before the door finally opened and revealed an aging woman with a long grey braid hanging loosely down her back. She smiled down at Rosa Maria, "Hello Grandmama," Maria greeted, "it's been a while."

Omna wasn't really her grandmother; her real grandmother was all the way in the London with her friends, relaxing and such. Omna was an expert and experienced witch, a "sorceress" is what she called it. Conjuring up spells, fooling the human mind with illusions, and misleading a heart to forsake the one they loved. Omna was everything Rosa wanted to be and _so_ much more.

"Indeed it has, little escarcha bruja." Omna enjoyed callering her that: 'Little Frost Witch'. She stepped aside and allowed the young apprentice to enter. Once inside, Maria heard the door close and she took a deep shaky breath. "What do I owe this lovely visit, little escarcha bruja?" Rosa's heart tore and she turned around to face Omna with tears on her cheeks.

"Mama died...last night."

Omna almost doubled over in shock, "Oh little one." She cried with hurt eyes, gathering up the sobbing child in a comforting hug, "How did this happen?" Rosa sniffled against Omna's chest, "Poison and neglect."

"What?" She gasped. Omna held Rosa Maria at arm's length and stared her with question and disbelief clear on her face,

"Wh...Who did this?"

Rosa dried her eyes with the back of her hand and narrowed her eyes with anger, "Anamaria." With all this new information, Omna was sure she would keel over with heart attack.

"_Little_ Maria?"

Rosa crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the floor, "Yes. It was all Ana's fault." Her voice was filled with scorn and it dripped with venom as her sister's name came to mind. Omna had to take a seat, for fear that she would fall over any minute.

"Good heavens." She turned her attention back to Rosa, "What did she do?"

Rosa's eye twinkled with mischief, although Omna did not notice, as she proceeded to tell the story, "It all started when Mama took a job as a barmaid in a popular tavern..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had taken a good five minutes for Rosa to get her _tragic story_ out, "...and now Mama's dead, and Ana ran away without a care!" She sobbed.

"Oh, Sweetheart, come here!" Omna cried, allowing Rosa to rush into her arms and bury her head in Omna's shoulder, "That horrible little crow!" She shouted as she rubbed the younger girl's back in a comforting manner, "I should have _known_ that that girl would grow up to be a devil's daughter! It's people like her that made me the way I am today, and I don't regret my decision at all!" She held Rosa Maria at arm's length once more, "Is that all you came to tell me?"

Maria sniffled, "No."

Omna was getting frightened now, "Dear God! What else is going on in that house?"

"Before she slapped me and stormed off, I saw something on her arm."

"What was it?"

"Even though you said it only a myth, I...I thought it was the the **_Yahjam Bracelet_**." Omna backed up, as though she was just punched square in the face.

"The **_Yahjam Bracelet_**? Impossible, dearie, and even if the story was true, it's very unlikely that anyone would just strut around with it on; it could kill you!" Omna cackled, "Besides, from the rumors I've heard, all pieces to the Yahjam have all been found by a Muhamad something or the other." She chuckled, locking eyes with Rosa.

Maria knew what she saw! It had all of the charms that Omna had described to her when she was only five! The cross, the heart, the sword, and the flame pendants were _all _on Ana's bracelet! They were pink, purple, silver, and white, _just _like Omna said! Anamaria Musiah had the mighty **_Yahjam Bracelet_**, and by all Hell, Rosa would not stop until it was within her possesion. But for now, she would not press the matter any further; she smiled sweetly at Omna, "You're right, Grandmama."

"I...am?" She hoped not, for she knew that Rosa's words were probably true. Ana most likely _did_ have the **_Bracelet_**, not knowing that she could very well be committing suicide if she did not return it back to its rightful owner.

"Yes. I don't know _why_ I said that, I sound so foolish to believe such a thing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Omna's once bright silvery blue eyes were now dazed in a trance and looking beyond the young girl, "Absolutely...foolish."

Rosa nodded. "Exactly."

"But, what if it is _you_ who is right?" Omna quickly met Rosa Maria's eyes, "_Anything_ is possible these days, little bruja, even crime fighting bears." The two laughed quietly at that last part, then Omna became serious, "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know."

"When did she leave?"

"I don't know."

Omna threw her arms in the air with irritation, "Good God, Child, do you even know your own _name_? _When_ is she leaving?"

"Today."

"Okay, quickly, come with me. I have a little spell I can put on you so we can get some answers about that bracelet. Come on!' Omna ran down to her hidden chamber with Rosa at her heels.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, watching as Oman sorted through cabinets and pulled out many colorful bottles and spices.

"Have my spells _ever_ hurt you, little escarcha bruja?" Oman placed the bottles and a few small boxes on a small round table with a large water filled basin on it.

"No, but-"

"Now 'but's'! Just move _yours_ over here; we don't have a lot of time to do this!"

"Fine, fine," Rosa sighed, walking over to Omna and slowly closing her eyes, "Work your stuff."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anamaria walked down the street. She had finally gotten away from that crazy man that had been chasing her, and now she was clutching her bleeidng side. "What are you looking at?" She yelled when she noticed a man staring at her as though she had suddenly grown a third eye on her forehead, "Bloody town." Ana muttered. She needed to get aboard a ship that would provide her passage to_ anywhere _away from here.

Her side was burning like fire, and she was losing energy fast. Perspiration was forming on her forhead, and her breathing was becoming desperate. She closed her eyes and sunk down against a nearby wall of a large brick building.

"Mama," she heard a little boy ask, "What's wrong with her?" Ana opened her eyes to spy a four year old pointing at her; Ana would have glared at the accusing finger, but ws in too much pain to do so.

"I don't know." A twenty-six year old woman replied, hurriedly taking the child by his arm, "Just keep moving, and avoid eye contact. Stop pointing!" The two disappeared down the road; Ana chuckled, but immediately winced afterwards when the laughing aggrivated her cut.

"Where is everybody?" She asked herself, _just_ now noticing that nothing but pelicans bobbed in the bay, no ship or boat in sight. "Hmf." SHe huffed, "Just my luck." Sighing quietly, Ana fluttered her eyes closed in aggrivation, then she lay soqn on unhurt side to nap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ana woke up to the feel of something wet lapping at her left cheek. Her hand unconciously swatted at it, brushing against something as soft and slilky as her _own_ hair, "Mmm." She moaned sleepily, her eyes sitll closed, "Go away and leave me alone." Ana turned away from the source of her annoyance.

"Mew!" Came the quiet response. Ana felt the small wet tongue on her cheek again, and she finally lifted her eyelids to reveal two tired eyes. She looked up and met a pair of sparkling silver eyes innocently staring down at her. Ana smiled at the small black creature and sat straight up; it gracefully leapt into her lap and landed on four snow dipped paws.

"So _you're_ the little lickey lapper." She accused as she lovingly used her index finger to scratch the young feline under its chin. It let out a long quiet pur, from the depths of its throat, at the pleasurable feel; Ana laughed at this. She loved cats, _kittens_ more so. Although some people thought them nasty and unsanitary, Ana still had a soft spot for the small creatures underneath her hard imovable layer. This side of her was not seen by many people, save for the people and things she loved and cared for.

"You like that?" She asked with a smile. The only answer that came from the kitten was the arch of its back and the soft flutter of its eyelids as it relaxed into her chest; Ana giggled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Men!" Ana looked up at the loud shout. It was a man, about fifty or so years, standing on the dock with a crowd of dirty sailors standing around him, "Hurry with those supplies; we need to board before the next sun! If we don't leave by then, both Captain Aubrey _and_ Captain Sparrow will leave and we won't get our share, do ye want that mates?"

"No, Sir!" The group chorused.

"Then move those bony sea legs and start loadin'! Move it, ladies!"

"Aye, Sir!" They chorused again, a salut accompanying it this time. Then, they scattered about like clueless cockroaches.

"So, what do you say?" Ana whispered to the kitten in her lap, "Should we board? I doubt that another ship will come this way today."

"Mew!" Ana nodded as if she understood the shrill meow.

"Yeah, but do you think he'll let us? I mean, I'm a girl, and you're a... cat, no offense."

_'None taken.'_

"Thank y- wait! Did you just_ talk _to me?"

_'And if I did?'_ It purred as it began to toss its fluffed out black tail; Ana gasped.

"You did it again!" She accused, dropping the cat out of her lap and backing away. Although she was getting quite a few odd stares and glances, Ana continued to lock eyes with the feline. "How are you doing that?"

_'Doing what?'_ It licked its paw while she continued the staring contest with the frightened Anamaria.

"Talking!" She yelled in aggrivation and disbelief. Parents were scurrying off, taking their chidren with them, and others simply muttered, "Freak." before running off as well; Ana didn't notice.

_'But,' _The cat began, _'I'm not talking, as in with my mouth, but because you are reading my eyes.'_

"How?"

_'It's a...gift, that you have.'_ It leapt into Ana's lap again, _'Now, do you plan on sitting there with moon eyes all day, or are_ _you going to get on the **Royal Princess**?'_

"The...**_Royal Princess_**?" The kitten stared at her with frustration.

_'The ship, Sweetheart!'_

"Oh!" Ana turned back to look at the ship, no one was there, "Come on!"

_'Wait! What are you doing? We have to aske the captain first!'_

Ana rolled her eyes and allowed the cat to jump up into her arms as she stood up, "It's called stowing away."

_'What is this 'stowing away' that you speak of?'_

Ana smirked, "You'll see." Her smirk was then replaced with that of a confused frown, "I also want to know more about this 'gift' that I have." The kitten meowed as it toyed with Ana's bracelet.

_'You'll see.'_

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** Oh my gosh that took a long time to type! It may just be because I type slow or something... But yeah, I started typing at around 10:25 and now it's 11:44! What in the world! Anyway, did yo like it? If you didn't, oh well, review anyway. Ta, loves! (kisses)


	5. Ana's Not So Lovely Gift

**Thanks To All You Lovely People:**

_Little Miss Sparrow_ **(It's alright, I forgive you)**

_Readerfreak10 _**(don't you just hate Rosa?)**

_captainme _**(i love u)**

_rockyrelay_ **(thanks bunches)**

_Countess of Angels_** (i love u SO much!)**

_**Ugh! I Wasn't Suppose To Update Today! But, I Wanna Know How This Is Goin'. So...Yeah. ENJOY!**_

Anamaria clutched her midnight black kitten in her arms and against her chest. She waited for people to pass, not wanting to be witnessed in her act.

_'What are we waiting for?'_ The cat hissed in irritation.

"Shh." Ana hushed, still watching the people, "Be patient; we're waiting for these people to walk by so they won't see us get onboard."

_'And if they do?'_

"I don't know, probably report us to the captain when he gets back or something. I've never stowed away before, but Rosa, when she was sane, said _no one_ should see us; I'm guessing she meant the townsfolk too." Ana concluded.

_'Ah, I see. You know, Sweetheart, we wouldn't be having this problem if you would just ask the captain to ride onboard.'_ Ana rolled her eyes and looked back down at the cat.

"The whole point of _stowing_ away, is to _sneak _onboard and _not_ be seen so we can_ hide _in the brig throughout the whole trip _without_ being noticed. Are you comprehending?"

'You could have just said that we're hitchhiking.'

"I know, but since Rosa has joined the side of the crazy squad, I have no one else to annoy so that makes you a perfect target. Don't you feel loved?"

_'Yeah, honored.'_

Ana giggled and turned her attention back to the road. Once the last of a small family of four had passed, Ana's eyes averted straight to the ship, "Let's og." She let the cat snuggle into her chest before making a mad dash for the **_Royal Princess_**.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rosa had left hours ago, leaving Omna to clean up the mess from the explosion of the spell.

Bottles were smashed, spices decorated the floor, potions were spilled on the table, and furniture was completely turned over. The last bit of a light sprinkle of rainbow colored dust vanished from the air and glittered the floors below. The candle had long since blown out, leaving the elderly woman in a complete black hole of darkness, save for the cool glow of the moon, "Where is that candlebox?" She whispered thoughtfully to herself.

"I could have _sworn_ I left it on the mantle, but where is the mantls?" She laughed quietly at her own foolish mind, "Omna, you've lived in this prison of a home for nay twenty-five years, and you've conjured up spells in this dungeon of a room for ten. Yet, how do you not know this room from dustmite to door crack?" Just then, she jammed her toe on the corner of the fireplace.

"Ow!" She nursed her throbbing big toe and muttered, "Found it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anamaria made her way up the gangplank and onto the deck of the **_Royal Princess_**. The deck was absolutely spotless, cream colored sails bristled in the breeze, the reflecting water glittered on the burgundy paint off the ship's side, and golden railings with matching bordering really _did_ make the ship look as though it was suited for a royal princess.

"Wow." She breathed, her sparkling eyes taking in every detail of her temporary home. Examining every molding, every plant, every flag and sail. She reached her hand out to run her finger along the rail, but quickly snatched it away when she heard distant shouts heading her way.

"Do we have everything, men?" It was the same man at the pier from before that came trotting towards the gangplank. Ana gasped and scooped the cat in her arms, racing across the lower deck to get to the brigs.

"Aye, Sir!" She heard the crew shout as she climbed down the ladder and hid in the brig that was furthest from the stairs.

"Food, drinks, money, rope, hooks, nets, gun powder, cigars, bullets, and fresh water?"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Good!" The red haired man clapped his thick hands together with a large grin, "Now get onboard, lock everythin' up, an let's get ready to make sail!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Do you guys ever say anything else?"

"No, Sir!" The captain quirked a thick eyebrow, but shook off his intended comment, "Very well then. To the **_Princess_**!"

"Aye, Sir!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ana was huddled tightly in a corner, similar to how she sat after the beating her father had given her. The fidgeting cat was held tightly in her arms, "Would you quit fidgeting?"

_'Well maybe if you would let me go from your death grip, I could move around! I hate staying in the same place and position for too long, it makes me feel clostrophobic!' _It hissed.

"I can't!" Ana yelled in a loud whisper, "The sunlight is too close to us, and I can't risk us getting caught simply because you decided to prance around in the open light like you're some invisible earthy goddess cat!"

_'Clos-tro-pho-bic!'_

"Ear-thy-Godd-ess!" The cat narrowed its eyes and pawed at Ana, but she ignored it. "Plus, what if someone comes down here to store something and they findyouin here? Then they'll be _sure_ to spot me!"

_'What_ _the hell would they store in the brig? Ow!' _It yelped. Ana glared at the cat that she had just swatted.

"Watch your mouth, I go to church."

_'Went.'_

"Go."

_'Went.'_

"Go!"

_'Think about it, Sweetheart, you can't exactly go to church when you're in the middle of the ocean and trying to run away, also don't forget that you've only gone to church once.'_

"How do _you_ know that?"

_'Exactly.'_ Just then, they heard a loud "weigh anchor", and they felt loud rumbling beneath them; the ship had set sail.

"Here we go. You ready?"

_'Hell yes. Ow!'_

"Language!"

_'Sorry.'_

"So, _now_ do you plan on telling me about this 'gift' that I have?"

_'And if I don't **want** to tell you?' _It ruffled its right ear with its right paw; Ana glared at the feline.

"I could always find some way to throw you overboard. Cats hate water."

_'Would you?'_

"I would." She got down on her stomach and stared into the silver eyes of the cat, "Now talk; language needs to stay appropriate."

_'Fine.'_ It moved closer to Anamaria and sat down on the flor, _'Your bracelet, Sweetheart.'_

Ana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "What about it?"

_'You see those charms? They're there for more than just stylish looks.'_

"O...kay?"

It sighed, _'Each charm represents something different. The cross represents belief and life, the heart represents love and trust, the sword represents courage and defense, and the flame represents betrayal and death. You wear the bracelet, and a lot can happen.'_ Ana, still confused as ever, cocked her head to the side.

"I'm still not following."

_'Each charm can be used if you wear the bracelet. For instance, when you said, "no offense" when we were outside, it was not I who responded with "none taken". It was some little girl talking to her grandfather, but you accused it as being me, therefore, **believing **that I could talk.'_

"The cross." Ana whispered, still locking eyes.

_'Exactly. Because you **believed** that I could speak, you activated the cross charm, and now you're talking to me as if I'm human.'_

"So you're saying that, with this bracelet," She showed the cat the jewlery on her wrist, "I can pretty much control anything and...everything?"

_'Precisely.'_

"But...why? How?"

_'Because that bracelet, Sweetheart, is the **Yahjam Bracelet**.'_

"I assume that's bad. What does it mean, and _who_ is **_Yahjam_**?" The fright was clear in her eyes and tone, but the cat made no comment; Ana had every right to be afraid of what she was getting ready to tell her.

_'**Yahjam** is no who, Girl, nowhere near it! An it, a what, **either** one provides a better description!'_

Ana gulped, "So that means?" The cat looked at her with sympathy.

_'You, Sweetheart, are cursed.'_

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **That was short, but I had no other idea as to what the cause of Ana's 'condition' could have been. Chapter six will be longer, and fear not, for the ever so lovely Jack Sparrow will be here in a few chapeters **-cough- **namely three or four **-cough- **(runs away from angry fangirls)


	6. Her Saviour

_**I Love You, But I Love Jack More:**_

_captainme_

_blackmagic365_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Countess of Angels_

_rockyrelay_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

"I just remembered," Ana said, "You need a name, don't you?"

_'What if I already have one?'_

"Do you?" Silence passed between the two when the cat made no move to answer, "Exactly. Now, what do you want to be called?"

_'Hmm. I was thinking something along the lines of Beautiful Princess-'_

"Not a chance." The cat glared at Ana's interruption.

_'Fine. How about Angel?'_

"I'm not going to call you the opposite of what you are; keep going."

The black cat sighed, _'Midnight?' _At Ana's shaking head, it continued,_ 'Queen? Silam? Rahja? Ventalora? Black? Laseera?' _Ana shook her head at all the names, for they did not exactly describe the mysterious feline.

"How about Mystery?" She offered.

_'Bah! I'd be better off with no name at all!'_

Ana quirked an eyebrow, "No name, eh? How about if we go with Uknown then?"

_'Not funny.'_

"I wasn't _trying_ to be funny."

_'Just keep going with the list. I want something different...exotic...unique even!' _Ana gave this deal much thought, searching throughout her 'Creative Chamber' to come up with something that would suit the picky cat's qualifications.

"Tehzja?"

_'Who?'_

"Tehzja; it means independent and fierce." She smiled.

_'Really?'_

"No, I don't know if it means anything at all, it just_ sounds _pretty." She saw the cat roll its eyes, not knowing that said feline thought the name really _did_ have a nice ring to it. "But there's only one little thing I need to know in order to make this name work."

'_And what, pray tell, is that?'_

"Are you male or female?"

'What kind of question is that?' It yelled, 'Do I sound like a woman to you?'

"So you're a man?"

_'No! Of course I'm female! Do you want proof?'_

"No, absolutely not! I believe you!" Ana narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "So do you want to be called Tehzja, or not?" She watched as the cat took a while to think this through before she finally nodded and curled up into Ana's lap.

_'Tehzja is fine.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet. The crew had settled down from their earlier partying, Tehzja was sound asleep against the far wall, and the waves licked at the ship's side, lulling and lolling it. Everyone and everything was at peace, except for a certain young stowaway. How was she suppose to sleep when she was just struck with the reminder that she was cursed?

She sat beneath a small circular window so the moonlight could glint off her bracelet. The four different charms twinkled from the sudden light, and she let her fingers run along the cursed jewelry with sorrow deep in her eyes, "Why me?" She whispered to no one in particular, "What did I do to deserve this? What sin have I comitted that has resulted in such a vile punishment?" With a heavy sigh, Ana curled into a ball and whimpered until she drifted off to the land of dreams.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It hadn't even been two hours when Anamaria awoke. It may have been because of the loud yelling and loud eager footsteps up on deck, or because she felt the sudden dip of the ship; she strained to hear what was being said, but because of the loud whistling wind, she could only hear snippets.

"Hurry...coming fast...hard...picking up...fierce...storm and sail...all food gone...fire...sinking!" The little information she heard was enough to make Ana gasp and run to the small heap against the wall.

"Tehzja! Tez, get up!" The black cat yawned and stretched lazily.

_'In case you didn't know, it's very rude to wake-'_

"The ship is sinking!"

_'What?' _Tehzja was fully alert now as she locked eyes with her friend, _'What do you mean the ship is sinking?' _Ana rolled her eyes and let out an aggrivated growl.

"Are you _that _dense, Tehzja? There's a storm and a fire, a hole somehow formed, now the ship is sinking, and I don't know what to do!" She freaked out.

_'Calm down, Ana, we just have to make a run for it and get in a lifeboat with some of the crew is all.'_

"What? And risk being caught? No way!"

_'It's better than dying!'_

"I know, but-"

_'No 'but's'! Just get yours up there now!' _Ana let the thought swiftly cross her mind for a bit before nodding in agreement and letting the cat jump into her open arms; she pushed the door to her cell open and ran to the ladder.

Ana climbed two steps at a time and ended up reaching the top quickly. Strong gusts of wind were forceful enough to almost push her backwards down into the brig again, but she held on tightly to a nearby rope and pulled herself up the remainder of the way. To her shock, the flame had already swallowed up a good half of the ship, and to her horror, she could scarce see someone cut the last lifeboat free.

"Wait!" She called, sprinting to the other side of the ship where the boat was last seen, "Please, come back!" Soot and smoke took over the air, and Ana was having a hard time breathing properly. She got down on all fours so she could be underneath the smoke, something her mother had taught her, and released Tehzja from her arms. She crawled the rest of the way to the edge and made it just in time to see the last group of lifeboats disappear into the hot fog and smoke of the night.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried, hot tears running down her cheeks, "Don't leave me here! Please!" She made an effort to jump in and swim after them, but was stopped short by Tehzja's warning yell.

_'Anamaria, look out!'_ The six year old turned around to see what the worried cat had been yelling about, but everything went black around her before she got the chance; her limp body fell to the deck, mere inches away from Tehzja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Omna awoke the next morning with an agonizing headache, the after effects of a late evening spell always tended to do that to her. It was something about how the potions, spices, dusts, and spirits that always seemed to aggrivate her head in the morning.

She got up and out of her stiff bed and walked over to her seance table. "Ooh, my head." She massaged her temple with her index finger and thumb, "Why do I keep doing this stuff late at night, _knowing_ full well what the morning effects are?" She took out a bottle with purple dust, "Well, it's all worth it." Omna hovered her bare hand over the crystal ball in the middle of the seance table, her eyes closed. "Maya maya munca may. Maya maya munca may. Maya maya munca may." Her chanting errupted a chiming whistle sound and a light breeze ruffled through her long silver mass of hair. As soon as the ball had changed from clear to green, Omna took a handful of te purple dust and sprinkled it all over the glowing sphere. "Show me...Rosa Maria Musiah."

The wind whistled louder and Omna focused on the blurry picture that struggled to come into view, "Show her to me; show me Rosa Maria." A few minutes later, the noise had seized and a familiar face shown on the glass sphere; Omna smiled.

"Omna?" The girl asked drowsily.

"Yes, little escarcha bruja, it is I. How are things fairing, young one?"

"Perfectly. From what I've heard so far, poor little Ana's unconscious."

"Really?" Omna asked wtih interest, "_That_ was unexpected."

"I know, but I couldn't find any other way for her to get to sleep; the cat warned her though." She suggested, "What's to happen next?"

Omna smirked, "Whatever comes up, little escarcha bruja, whatever comes up." Rosa nodded with a devious twinkle in her eye before her picture fuzzed once more and then completely vanished from sight.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What do we do with her?"

"I don't know. She had no evidence that she had a family, so I believe she's running away."

"Really? Why run away at such a young age though?"

"I have no idea."

"Sh! Sh! Look, she's waking up!" The two whispering people looked across the room, their eyes locking on the hone figure that stirred in the bed. A girl sat up with her eyes closed, the sudden movement making her head feel light.

"Mmm." She moaned as she felt a rather large lump on th eback of her head.

"Please," A man soothed, gently pushing her back down against the mattress, "You shouldn't move so much or you'll aggrivate your migrane." The girl nodded slowly and did as she was told. She opened her eyes and saw two people standing over her, one man and one woman.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I in a bed? What's happening? When did I get here? Where's Tehzja?" Her lightining questions were frantic, as were her eyes as they took in the scenery around her.

It was indeed a bedroom. She was surrounded by warm tan colored walls, four long panel windows on each. Wooden floors covered the ground with two expensive Persian rugs in the center of the room. An unlit fire place sat across the room from the white king sized bed she was on, portraits deked the walls, a large olive green windowseat was placed against two of the long windows, a small fountain spouted water by the door, and a huge diamond candleholder held held thirty candles as it dangled from the high ceiling.

The man who had told her to lay back down chuckled lightly at the young guest's confused and slightly worried state, "Calm down, little girl." She snapped her eyes to the man, they very handsome man.

He was a man with sunkissed skin and high cherry cheeks. Glittering chocolate/caramel eyes sat beneath a pair of thick black eyebrows. He had soft looking lips that turned upward in a smile, expelling his set of white teeth and one brown. A tiny scar was slashed diagnolly on his left cheek, wavy black hair fanned about his muscular shoulders, and a furry moustache was displayed above his top lip. For clothing, he wore long brown pants, a pair of shin high black boots, a loose fitting white shirt, and a brown vest. To the girl's shock, she noticed a sword on his right hip.

"Who are _you_, is a better question, love." He asked, taking a seat on the bed; the girl looked at him warily and backed away.

"Anamaria," She narrowed her eyes at him, "And I'd very much appreciate it if you did not call me 'love'."

The man laughed at this, "Fine, fine, I'll call you by your given name. Now, does Miss Anamaria have a last name?"

"Musiah." She answered shortly; the man nodded and smiled.

"See, now was that so hard?" She backed up a little more. Ever since her violent encounter with her father, Ana has been cautious about being around men that were about twenty times her own age.

"Maybe. Now, may I ask of _your_ name, Sir?"

"Captain," He corrected, "Captain Nicholas Sparrow." He outstretched his hand and Ana slowly took it in shake, letting go immediately after.

"Where am I? Where is Tehzja?"

He smirked, "You're in my bedroom." Ana did not note the teasing in his voice, for she had screamed and jumped away at the sudden information.

"Why?" Seeing him try to reach out to her, Maria screamed again and cowered behind the woman that stood nearby, "No! Don't let him touch me!"

"Anamaria," Captain Sparrow laughed, "No worries, darling, nothing happened. You got hit with falling piece of wood that broke off from a pole, fell out, and concked your little head on the deck. If not for the first mate of that ship who heard you screaming, you and your precious kitty would've been sleeping in a casket, not my bed." At Ana's terrified cry, the woman picked her up and sat her on the table that sat next to them.

"Nicholas, stop it!" She scolded playfully, "You're scaring her!" Nic lowered his head in mock sadness.

"Sorry, dear." The woman turned her eyes to face Anamaria.

"Pay him no mind, hon, he always acts like this; I've learned to get use to it though."

"So, you're telling me that he _always_ terrorizes young children like that?" The older woman nodded as she inspected Ana's Ostritch egg of a bump.

"Yeah, him and Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

She sighed, "Our son. He left some time ago with two of his friends though." Ana nodded and slightly winced when the woman pressed a little too hard on the lump of her head, "Sorry." She apologized.

"But," Nic began, still sitting on the bed, "to properly answer your question, Miss Maria, you are in South Africa."

Ana furrowed her eyes in confusion, "What? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago. The first mate found you, like I said, and I took you aboard my ship, The Black Pearl. We're sailing to the Caribbean, but since we found you, we decided to stop at the closest port which just so happened to be in South Africa." Ana nodded in understandment and looked back up at the woman who was examining her head, "What's your name?" The lady smiled.

"I am Azella Sparrow," She pointed to Nicholas, who was now deeply examining his nails, "_That_ simpleton's wife." The dark haired man looked up from his previous task to glare at her.

"I heard that, Elle."

"Aw," She cooed, helping Anamaira down, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"As a matter of fact," He got up and walked over to the two females, "You did. And you're gonna have to make up for it," He slapped her bottom, "tonight."

Azella gasped, "Nicholas, mind your manners!" She playfully covered Ana's ears with her hands, "There are young ears about!" She let go of Ana's ears as Nic made a mock bow and looked at Ana with apologetic eyes.

"My deepest apologies, milady, I fear my tongue works on its own accord." Ana giggled as Azella lightly swatted his arm and shooed him off.

"As I said before, Ana, pay him no mind." She smiled down at Anamaria and led her downstairs to the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicholas quietly led his wife to the sitting room and spoke in whispers so their young guest would not hear, "Elle, what are we gonna do?" Azella shrugged with a completely blank look on her face as she watched Anamaria eat a plate of bread, cheese, and grapes.

"I don't know, but we're absolutely _not_ sending her back out there on her own."

"Then what do you propose we do, Azella, we're not-" He stopped short at her pleading puppy eyes, "Oh no. No, no, no, absolutely not, Azella. We are _not_ keeping her." Azella pouted and spoke in a childish whine, "Well, why not? You let us keep those other two boys!" Nic threw his arms up in the air.

"Exactly!" They were speaking a little bit above whispers now, "Azella, last time I checked, this was a _home_, not an orphanage!" She hugged him around the waist and pleaded up at him.

"Darling, _please_? I promise I'll never ask again, and plus, it would be nice to have another female in the house. Just look at her, love, she's so adorable!" The two turned their eyes to the kitchen, watching as Anamaria ruffled their dog's golden mane. Giggling as the canine rubbed its back against her legs and wagged its hairy tale; Nic watched the endearing sight and Azella watched Nic to see his reaction; he turned to look back down at his wife.

"No."

"No?" She whined, dropping her arms to her side in defeat, "But why?"

"Too much could happen, Elle, and I can't keep taking in children when I work in the career that I do. It's already hard enough to watch the boys and keep my head at the same time; I understand that it's aggrivating to be in a house full of boys, but we're already hanging by a thread." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, "I'm sorry, love, but we can't keep doing this, savvy?" Azella sighed in depression, but nodded. Nic gave her a quick kiss before leaving towards the front door.

"Come on, Duncan!" He called. The dog that Ana had been playing with barked and ran to follow his owner out the door. Anamaria got up from her chair just as Azella was coming in; the younger smiled.

"Thanks for the lunch, Mrs. Sparrow, I appreciate it." Azella smiled, trying not to display the sadness of the news she was just told on her face.

"You're welcome. Now, shall we get you to bed?" To her surprise, Ana shook her head.

"No, sorry. I'm kind of on a quest to..." She looked down at her bracelet and then back up at Azella, "to meet up with my mother." She had obviously sounded convincing, for Azella slowly nodded and led went back to the bedroom.

"Very well. Let me just go get your cat." Ana nodded and watched her go. Minutes later, Azella came down stairs with Ana's black cat tucked in her arms; she handed Tehzja to her rightful owner. The two females shared a final glance.

"Thanks again." Azella nodded.

"You're welcome." With that said and done, Azella led Ana to the front door and watched the young girl walk down the rocky path that led to the road before closing the door with a quiet CLICK.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** There ye go. See, that was a LOVELY update, don't you agree? lol Now that you've met the Sparrows, you now know that Jack shall be coming soon. As for Nic? I thought I made him just right, for Jack needed to get his humor and good looks from someone! (giggle) Anywho, leave reviews please!


	7. Angelic Amber Eyes

**Thanks to All of You Lovely Lovely People:**

_Readerfreak10_** (thanks a bunch!)**

_superchick92_ **(I _do_ care who you are! lol It's always great to here from new people! Thanks.)**

_Anguloce _**(Yay! A new reviewer! I hope you'll stay with us!)**

_captainme_ **(I love you Suz!)**

_rockyrelay_ **(Aw. You thought it was lovely? Well, wait 'till you read this.)**

_Countess of Angels_** (I agree. Azella _is_ a pretty name. Thanks for the review...AGAIN!)**

_Little Miss Sparrow_** (thanks for the review!)**

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_** (I like Jack's dad too. You'll LOVE this chatper...)**

**Drum Roll Please! (silence) I said, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Sheesh! I Give You What You've Been Asking For, and Yet, I Still Get No Drum Roll? You're So Mean...**

Back in India, a cloaked woman skittered into the town, a black hood hiding her face from view. She ignored the people around her, only focusing on meeting up with _him_ in a few minutes.

Whispers and murmurs buzzed past her ear, but she payed them no heed. Only when she noticed an elderly man on the corner of the boardwalk with an empty tin cup in his hand, did she stop. Looking at the crippled man sent flashes of her _own _dead husband before her eyes, images that she thought she had burned and banished years ago.

"Here," She said, digging a pruned hand deeply into her large pocket, "Take this, and stop looking so...pitiful. You're alive, aren't ye?" The woman said hurt and bitterly, opening her hand above his tin cup and dropping a hard item it that left a CLING echo in the air; she scowled at him and scurried off.

Once out of sight, the man shakily lifted the cup to his straining eyes to take a peak: one shilling. It was little, very little, but he would not complain. The fragile man lifted his head once more and smiled in the direction where the lady had sprinted off to.

"Thank you." Although the quiet husky appreciation was not heard, it still spoke with a loud meaning.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The streets were clearing up from the annual two-day festival, providing more moving space for the cloaked woman to use. She passed by the bakery shop, savoring the smell of rich buttered bread rolls; she passed by the open library, the slight scent of old leather books filled her lungs; the dock was passed by next, so she inhaled the salty perfume of the sea and sand; she walked past houses, noting the unique aromas from each household, nothing like her own, for all she smelled day-in and day-out was the strong stench of the dead and strong potion mixtures. Finally, she sauntered past the market stands, casually sniffing at the different melons and vegetables.

"Now," She murmured, "Do I go left down the alley, or do-"

"Psst." The call sounded from her right, but when she turned to look, no one was there; she heard it again, a little louder this time, "Psst! Over here!" The whisper commanded.

"Jo?" She asked, looking all around her, "Is that you, Jo?"

"Aye. I'm over here, by the garbage cans!" A pair of silvery blue eyes turned toward the trash cans, and they met with those of two chocolate eyes; she smiled and walked over to him.

"It's great to see you again, Jo. How are you?" She crouched down in front of the young man. He grinned with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"Perfectly fine, Miss Omna, I'm to be married next month."

"Oh?" She smirked, "That's _wonderful_, Jo! To whom, may I enquire?"

He nodded with excitement, "Ayana Zalo, the gal from Jamaica."

"Ah, Ayana," Omna removed her heavy hood as the images of the pearl-eyed doe flashed in her mind, "Never heard of her." She lied, "Now, was I mistaken, or did you not say we were to meet at your house?"

Jo looked at her and then down at his large hands, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Omna, but I could not risk interruption; you know, I own my own business now." He grinned with pride; Omna nodded.

"Very well. Shall we move this meeting to somewhere else that does not," She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "reek of old banana peels and week old grub?" Jo laughed.

"Sure, this way." The grizzled twenty-eight-year-old man led his guest down an alley, and they spoke in the shadows. "So," Jo began, "Why did ye need to see me so badly?"

Omna leaned up against the right brick wall and sighed, nervously toying with the long loose strands of her silver hair, "A young girl, by the name of Rosa Maria Musiah, came over a few nights ago. Sweet adorable child, she is." Jo nodded, taking a seat on a nearby apple crate.

"Mm-hmm."

"You're one night stand from six years back is dead." Jo thought about this for a while. How was he supposed to remember a woman from six years ago? Well, he had only had _one_ drunken night that he could remember; he stared at the aging woman with both shock and confusion on his young face.

"Sahara?" At Omna's sorrowful nod, Jo backed up and almost fell out of his seat, "How?"

Omna sighed again, "Well, your little encounter that late night left Mrs. Musiah pregnant; she had a young girl a few days after her first child's birthday..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"...so Rosa came over and told me the news. _Your _little mistake killed my precious Rosa Maria's mother!" She sobbed, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her black cloak, "Curse that wretched Anamaria, and may God have mercy on her sickening soul!"

Jo could hardly breathe, "_My_...daughter?" At Omna's nod, he was _sure_ that he would pass out.

"Yes. Anamaria Dezlin Musiah, your daughter." She watched her childhood friend with curiosity in her eyes, "It was poison."

"Stop!" He yelled, cradling his head in his shaking hands, "Why now? Why _now_?" He screamed to himself, "I am to be wed next month, I have a daughter that I unintentionally created, and a woman, that I_ thought _I had feelings for because I was drunk, is dead!" Jo sighed and lowered his hands so his head would hang down; he ignored Omna's hand rubbing his back in and effort to comfort him.

"I understand."

Finally lifting his head, Jo locked eyes with Omna, "Where is she..._now_?"

"Honestly? I have no clue whatsoever, but she's not here in India anymore." Jo sighed again, leaning back with his eyes closed, "I'm sorry to be bringing this up now; if I had known that you were getting married, -"

Jo stopped her with a wave of his hand, a light chuckle escaping from his throat, "Omna, it's all right. Better now than never." He smiled reassuringly and stood up; Omna following his pace. "Is that all you came to tell me?" He asked, but not really _wanting_ to know though.

"No," Seeing the pain and frustrated look on his face as he muttered, 'Dang' under his breath, she quickly continued, "The **_Yahjam Bracelet_**, it has been found."

Jo, quite curious and confused now, scrunched his thick eyebrows together, "Have those spells gotten to your brain, Omna? You know the tales of the **_Bracelet_**; it's a myth."

She nodded, "That's what I thought too, but I have Rosa spying; she concluded that both the Yahjam and its accessories exist."

"Really? Well, who has 'em?" Omna took a moment to think back over the information she thought had been false.

"Uh...let's see." She counted on her fingers, "Some guy named Muhamad found the**_ Necklace_**; Remy has successfully located the **_Ring_**; Ivy found the **_Earrings_**." Jo leaned up against the wall.

"Well, then, what unlucky devil has found the last piece?"

"The**_ Bracelet_**?" Omna raised her eyebrows with a small smile, "_That_ lovely item just so happens to be in the possession of your little girl, Anamaria."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Why can't I just take the stupid thing off and destroy it?"

The black cat rolled her eyes again; this was the_ third _time that that question had been asked, _'Because, Sweetheart, for two reasons: 1)You'll kill us all. Either that, or just cause a huge eruption.' _Ana gulped at the thought, _'And 2), No matter **what **you do with that bracelet, you'll still be cursed until you return it.'_

She gasped, "What? That isn't fair, nobody told me this!"

_'Hey, you took it.'_

"How was I supposed to know it was evil?" She yelled, aggravated.

_'Not know? Sweetheart, have you not heard the stories?'_

"Obviously not!"

_'Well, I'll tell you,'_ She yawned in Ana's arms,_ 'some other time, I'm way too tired now.'_

"Wait," Ana seized her walking, "How do I know if I'm cursed or not?"

_'Slide the bracelet away from your wrist.' _Ana, confused as to how this would help her, did as she was told; she screamed and dropped Tehzja to the ground at what she saw.

On her wrist, Ana noticed that a mark was left where the bracelet had once been. It was a thick dark black, and it was wrapped around her wrist like the bracelet itself, design and all, almost as though her jewelry had left a burn.

"What _is_ this?" She asked terrified.

_'It is a marking that will stay there until the curse is broken; you have a limited amount of time though.'_ Ana immediately averted her widened eyes to Tehzja's calm ones,

"How long?"

_'Let's see. How old are you?'_

"Six."

_'Ok,' _Tehzja took a quick second to put it together in her head, _'You have until your thirtieth birthday, any earlier and you'll be fine, any later and you'll be dead.'_

"How did you piece that together?"

_'It's your age multiplied by five.'_

"Why five?" She asked, leading Tehzja down the road.

_'I don't know; I'm guessing the **Yahjam God **thought this would give you enough time to...learn about your fate?'_ She shrugged.

"Now there's a **_Yahjam God_**?" Ana yelled, "Does it have a pet too?" The frustration was building up in her, Tehzja could tell.

_'No.'_

"Rhetorical question, Tez." The two came to a stop when they saw a huge rock bordered waterfall and water hole. Rocky steps and walls were built up to her waist, slightly hidden behind a few trees and vines. "Should I? I mean, I haven't bathed for a quite a few days. Stupid me, I should have asked the Sparrows if I could wash up."

_'Get in? Oh,** please **do.' _Tehzja insisted, slowly backing away from Anamaria; said female rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

"Oh what_ever_! I don't even smell, or else you would have made a comment about it sooner!" She laughed.

Tehzja giggled, _'Well, maybe I was being polite for once.'_

"_Sure_. Now turn around while I undress." Tehzja did as she was instructed whilst her two-legged friend changed. When the vanilla pawed cat heard a loud splash, she turned around, just as the last few droplets of water fell; Tehzja walked past Ana's pile of clothes and smirked down at the glistening six year old.

_'Enjoying yourself, Sweetheart?' _She asked, laying on her stomach and gazing down at Anamaria; she grinned up at her kitty.

"Yes, very much so. You should come in, it feels good!" She suggested, going into a slow gliding backstroke; Tehzja looked at her as though she were crazy.

_'Ana, Sweetheart, what am I?'_

Anamaria swam back to the edge, shoving her long dripping hair behind her ears, "Ugly."

Tehzja gasped and Ana giggled.

"I'm jesting, Tez! You're a_ very _pretty kitty." Said Ana, "But seriously now, what are you?"

_'A cat! Kittens and water mix just as well as preachers in a whorehouse!'_

"But," Ana said thoughtfully, "they_ don't _mix."

_'Exactly!'_

"Tehzja!" She laughed, "You're too funny!" Ana sighed and closed her eyes, slowly letting herself sink below the surface, a smile curving at her lips and her silken black tendrils snaking out about her head.

The hugs of the cool liquid relaxed her, but she made sure not to go to sleep. She twisted and swirled about like she was in a whirlpool, enjoying the feel of small bubbles popping against her skin.

Forty-five seconds later, she opened her eyes to swim to the surface again, "AAHHH!" Came her gurgled scream.

She had opened her eyes, expecting to see the glimmering sun rippling in the water above her, but instead, gazed up into a soft pair of creamy chocolate/amber eyes. She almost gasped at the familiar face that smirked down at her, _'Captain Sparrow?' _She thought, but didn't answer it, for she had speedily made her way past him and up to the surface, gasping for breath.

Tehzja snapped her head up from her quick nap and pinned her tired eyes on the coughing Anamaria, _'See? That's exactly why I stay on land. What did you do?'_

"I didn't," She coughed, "do anything. Someone," She coughed again, "was down there!"

_'What do you-'_ Tez was interrupted when a head popped up out of the water, a...boy?

"Hey." He smirked. Ana squealed and hid behind a nearby rock in the water, remembering what she was, er, _wasn't_ wearing. The dark-haired boy laughed at her shyness and swam closer to her.

"What are you hiding for?"

"Feminine reasons." She replied, narrowing her eyes as he, yet again, inched closer.

"Really?" He moved a long black strand of his hair from his face, and Ana followed him with her eyes as when he stopped across from her, only blocked by the large rock that stood between them.

"Really." She responded. "Who are you?"

He stuck a golden tanned hand out for her to shake it, "The name's Miguel Gorrion, and this," He gestured to the large pool of water around them, "is my water hole." Ana raised an eyebrow and folded her arms on top of the rock.

"_Your_ water hole?"

"Yes," He smirked, exposing his line of white teeth, "_my_ water hole. Now," He began lazily back stroking to the edge of the water hole and, using the small cliff of Earth, hauled himself onto land. "_Your _name, love?"

Ana rolled her eyes. Why must men _continuously_ call her out of her name? "Anamaria Musiah." She finally replied, following his pace and taking in his appearance.

He was a lad not much older than Ana herself, a smooth and wet layer of tan skin sealed in his under layer, and a pair of brown loose-fitting britches covered his legs. Wet glistening strands of black hair fell around his shoulder and dripped down his chest, leaving clear cool trails down his pecks and stomach. His lips were thin yet plump, he had arched black eyebrows, and his cute high cheekbones accented his chocolate/amber eyes.

Tehzja sat upright by the edge, her fluffed out tail wagging back and forth, _'Me-OW! He is bee-u-tee-ful!'_

Ana glared at Tez, thankful that only she herself could understand the straightforward cat, although deep down, Tez was right.

"Anamaria? Lovely." He complimented as Ana pulled her shirt over her head, before she got out.

"Thank you." She replied sarcastically. She hated her name, it sounded so . . . girly, "Now, Miguel, would you mind turning around whilst I get dressed?" She asked, making a turning motion with her hand. Miguel feigned disappointment, but did as he was asked.

A few seconds later, Ana informed him that he could turn back around now. She was dressed in her red wraparound skirt and a loose white shirt, no shoes accompanied her feet, her black hair left wet drippings down her back, and she made sure that her mark was safe from view.

Tehzja chose this time to leap back into her owner's lap as Ana stared Miguel straight in the eye, "Now, Mr. Gorrion, do you plan on telling me your _real_ name?"

He smirked, "How do you know if I'm lying?"

"Because," She adjusted the fidgety cat in her arms, "A) I'm use to lying about my name to strangers; I've created enough names to make a whole family." She rethought that last part over, "A family of girls...I guess. B) I'm a female, we have a sixth sense that detects lies...and cute outfits." Miguel laughed and motioned for her to follow him.

"Fine, fine, my name is Jack Sparrow." Ana smiled and stopped in front of him.

"So _you're_ the son of Captain Nicholas and Miss Azella." She accused. Jack stared at her suspiciously, making Ana giggle, "Nothing _bad _happened, you're dad took me aboard his ship and brought me here. You don't notice?"

"I don't usually stay at home, and if I do, it's only for a few minutes." The two continued walking.

"Why? Your parents seem nice, especially your father. You should be grateful." She muttered the last part under her breath, watching her feet with sad eyes as the remembrance of her _own_ dad raced in her mind.

"What was that?" Ana snapped her head up and faked a smile.

"Nothing. I said...look at my cat, she's so graceful." Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but did not ask questions about it.

"That's nice, love."

Ana growled in irritation, "_Why_ must you and your father insist on calling me that?" Sparrow chuckled.

"Sorry, it's a habit. But, to answer your question, I don't stay at home because I like being outdoors. It gives you that...freedom that you can't find in your bedroom, you know?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." What was she supposed to say to that? She had never actually _experienced _the joys of freedom.

The two continued walking a little bit further in complete silence, "Why did you lie about your name?" Ana asked, breaking the ice.

"One, _technically _I didn't lie about my name."

Ana raised an eyebrow.

Jack smiled at her confusion, "Miguel is my middle name, and Gorrion?" He smirked at her, "It means 'sparrow' in Spanish. So, I- "

_**SLAP**_

"Ow!" He stared at her in disbelief, "What in the world was that for?"

Ana glared, "For being such a boy! 'Miguel is my middle name, and Gorrion means sparrow in Spanish." She mimicked with a scowl; Jack chuckled at her aggressiveness.

"You keep slapping people like that, and you'll get yourself in a _heap _of trouble. Not to mention, you may lose your chances of getting married one day."

"Ha!" She hacked before turning her face serious with a narrow of her eyes, "Not even on my agenda, not even a concern." Jack laughed at her again, but said nothing more.

A couple of minutes later, the two had gone down three trails and moved their way through a small town before finally coming to a stop, "Well," Jack began, "here's my stop."

"But, this isn't your house." She pointed out, noting the blue wood that was suppose to be red brick.

"I know, it's Bill's house; he's a close friend of mine." Ana nodded as Jack made his way to the doorstep, "It was nice meeting you, lo- Anamaria." He corrected.

"Same to you, Jack." With one final glance at his new acquaintance, Sparrow knocked on the wooden door that was opened a couple minutes later by a brown curly haired boy; Ana stood in front of the house until she saw the door close, and the two boys disappeared from sight.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **One, Jo _isn't_ an OC, he was in POTC and you'll figure out who he is later on. If you know who it is. Shhh. lol Two, aren't you proud of me for getting Jack in here sooner than I said? (proud smile) Three, I've lowered this to T for a reason about the sight, but is still rated M, savvy? Four, Isn't Dezlin a pretty middle name for Ana? Five, REVIEW PLEASE!

Luv All Of Ye,

jackNanamaria


	8. Omna's Prelude

_**Thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for reviewing! I love ya'll FOREVER!**_

_captianme_

_Splenda** (Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks, love ye much!)**_

_Countess of Angels_

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_

_superchick92_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Readerfreak10_

**Unfortunately, This'll Be My Last Update For Two Weeks. I'm Leaving For A Family Reunion in New Jersey. My Deepest Apologies, Darlins!**

Nightfall. It had finally come, along with the company of loud rain. It was windy, and it was foggy out, "I don't know, Nic, what if she gets caught out in the rain or something?"

Nicholas sighed and joined his wife in the large white bed, "I told you, Elle, Anamaria will be perfectly okay. If she can venture out into the world and survive the fire she did without crying her eyes out in fear, she'll be absolutely fine." He lay down on his right side, and stared up at Azella, who was sitting up and staring down at him.

"But still! Do you know what kind of things could happen in the midst of the night?" She asked frantically, "Running in the wrong direction, it's extremely possible when it's dark and damp like this! Falling in a ditch, drowning in a rapid river! Oh goodness me," She cried in horror, "Nic! What about those disgusting sexual predators? Do you have any idea what they would do to someone like her?""

"Azella. Azella!" Once she had calmed down, he continued, "Would you feel better if I had her stay for the night? You know, until the storm passes over." Azella grinned from ear-to-ear at the news, exposing her line of teeth.

"I would be _overwhelmed_! You'd really go out and find her for me, Nic?"

Nicholas sighed and thought it through. Azella had never asked him for anything, true, but what if the worst should happen? So much could go wrong, and for all he knew, the poor child could be hung in a tree by now. Sure, he was afraid to have another "accident" like last time, but seeing the joy and sparkle in Azella's eyes was enough to push him.

He nodded, "All for you, love." Elle squealed and threw her arms around him in a tight appreciative hug.

"Thank you so much, Nic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed against her shoulder as Azella continued to squeeze him, "Ok," He chuckled, "You have to let go so I can go, love." With a hard kiss on his left cheek, Elle let him go and flopped backwards.

"Sorry, got a little_ too _excited there."

Nic nodded, pulling on his heavy coat and hat, "I can tell." Captain Sparrow attached his sword and gun to his hip, and he buckled up his oversized boots.

"Do you plan on fighting in the Navy? Why all the weapons?" Azella giggled, watching him from the bed.

"As you explained earlier," He buttoned up his coat, "_Anything_ could happen." Nic and Elle shared a kiss before allowing him to leave the bedroom.

"Be safe!" She called down, recieving a faint answer before he left the house.

"I will!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omna sat at her seance table in deep concentration. The room was dark, save for a few candles in the candlebra. The curtains were closed, the fire in the fire place was lit, and the light aroma of grapes and wine filtered throughout the room. Her hands trembled above the ball, and her eyes rolled back until only the white showed; she murmered as images flashed in her mind.

"Storm from the under world, no soul could survive."

**She cried out for help, but no one could hear her. Lightning struck from all angles, barely missing her each time; she was frightened, but her companion was calm.**

"Furious winds, a kiss so powerful, it knocks you off your feet."

**Speedily, the wind churned. Her vision blinded, and whistling reached her ears. The sky turned grey in a fury of dust and wind; an old plank of floorboard rammed her in her side, sending her to the ground with an, "Oof!"**

Omna gently caressed the glass sphere, her eyes closed and heavanward, "Drums so loud, a deaf man could make it out."

**Thunder clapped, snapped, and rapped in the air. It rumbled and vibrated beneath the ground, making the girl cry out, though no one could hear; her companion just sat.**

"A dam of tears bursts open. The contents too heavy, it engulfs anyone it comes in contact with."

**A flood had developed, the cool waters reaching up to her waist. The fierce wind worked on accord with the fast rush of tears. Giant waves formed, eating everything in sight! It gobbled down trees, homes, and animals; it targeted on her, and aimed.**

The forces that erupted from the ball got stronger, but Omna stayed focused, "But, alas, an angel comes from the heavens above, and wraps the young soul in a protective blanket.

**Her eyes widened, and she gasped as the wave grew higher and higher. Its shadow swallowed her up as the tide hovered above her; she gasped again. It was smiling! An **_evil_** smile, and the face that the wave resembled seemed almost heart achingly familiar. The wave toppled, she closed her eyes, she found herself in loving arms before the tide crashed to the ground, completely vanishing and leaving the ground bone dry.**

The forces settled, the light went out in the crystal ball, and Omna smiled, happily, "Sweet dreams, little Maria."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana woke up the next morning with four faces staring worriedly down at her. Tehzja was curled up beside her, resting on a fluffed tan pillow; Ana turned her eyes to the woman, who spoke first,

"You alright, hun?" Maria managed to nod and sit up, her skin a deathly pale.

"How did I end up_ back _in your home?" She smiled; the eldest person, a man, chuckled his response.

"I found you shivering in a puddle."

Ana rose an eyebrow, "Shivering. . .in a puddle?" At his nod, she shook her head, "No. No, that can't be true, I was wide awake throughout the whole storm!"

"Love," The offspring of the mand and woman smiled, "what happened last night could _hardly_ be considered a storm."

"Don't call me that, and I _know_ what I saw, Jack!" She yelled, her eyes wide and crazed, "I was almost killed!"

The fourth person, a dirty blond-haired boy, about Jack's age, maybe a few years older, raised an eyebrow, "It was drizzling and breezy."

She shook her head, "It was pouring and whirling! There was a dam that let loose_ thousands _of pounds of water!"

The blond shook his head, "What in the world are you talking about?" He chuckled and smiled stupidly, "And watch your mouth; we don't say the 'D' word around here." Jack laughed and slapped the guy's arm in a playful manner.

"Oh shut up, you half wit!" He turned back to Anamaria, "_This _idiot," He pointed to the grinning kid, "is Hector Barbosa, _another_ friend of mine. Don't listen to him, he's kinda mental."

"Hey!" Barbosa cried, playfully glaring, "I'm just a little special, is all." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, love," She glared, "_Ana_, is what I meant." He corrected, smirking, "We have no dam around here, the rain _did _start pouring a _little_, but then began to sprinkle, a little bit of thunder sounded, and there was hair ruffling amount of wind."

"No!" She cried, "It was horrible! A nightmare! You're telling me that you have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm talking about? I practically went to Hell!"

Barbosa chuckled, "I thought there was fire in Hell, not water and wind." Ana glared at him; she was really starting to hate that kid. Jack pushed him to the side and took his place, noticing the annoyance on Ana's face.

"Well," Azella said, clapping her hands together, "This is_ very _interesting. How about we discuss it later on? There are _tons_ of things we have to do today." She stood from her kneeling position by the bed, "Come along, Hector, today is _your_ day to clean the kitchen."

"Aww!" He groaned, dragging his feet along the floors as he followed Mrs. Sparrow to the kitchen; Nicholas chuckled at the sight.

"Back in _my_ day, if I had done that when _my_ mother told me to clean the kitchen, I'd earn a nice swift pop to the buttocks." Jack and Ana laughed as Nicholas stood, "Well, little munchkins, I must be off."

Jack sat on the bed beside Ana, toying with a coin he had found on the floor, "Where are you goin', Dad?" Nic sighed.

"War."

Jack immediately stopped toying with his coin, "Repeat please?"

"Your grandparents, marriage issues again. _Why _they chose _me_ to help them, I shall never know."

"Nicholas!" He heard Azella call from downstairs, "I need you to help me with my corset!" _Why do you even **have** one of those things? You're a blasted pirate wife! _He thought, turning back to his son.

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Nic had mock torture in his eyes, "Word of advice, Son. _Never_, under any circumstances, death matter or not, never_ ever _get married. . .to a woman, at least."

Jack laughed, leaning back against the pillow with his legs crossed at the ankles, "Then to who, a man?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of an animal. You know, someone that can't talk and won't nag you to death; Ana's cat, for instance." Ana giggled.

"What would he want to marry_ her _for? She causes just as much, possibly more, worry as a _regular_ housewife." She pulled the cat into her lap, allowing Jack and Nic to pet her; Tez purred.

"Ah well." Nic sighed, moving to the door, "See you two later."

Azella's voice screeched from downstairs,"NICHOLAS!"

"I'm coming, woman!" He yelled back down as he left the room. Jack and Ana chuckled at the disappearing and grumbling Nicholas Sparrow.

"I like your dad." Ana stated, fluffing Tehzja's head. Jack feigned a hurt expression, his hand placed over his "broken" heart, and he stared at her through widened eyes.

"You like my father, but not _me_? It's because I haven't grown any chest hairs yet, isn't it?" He cried; Ana laughed.

"I know nothing about you! You know, besides the fact that-"

"The fact that you know I'm absolutely unearthily gorgeous?"

"Maybe in the eyes of a Gorilla." Ana suggested with a smirk.

"That was low, love." Anamaria glared and growled.

"If you call me 'love' _one_ more time, Jack, I _swear_ you'll wish that you never met me and kept yourself locked in your room until you're old and grey."

"Aggressiveness again, Miss Maria?" He smirked, "Did we not talk about this?"

"Shut up. And what's with that Hector guy?"

"Barbosa?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, "My mom found him in Tortuga a while before we met you. His mother was a famous street whore who had nothing to do with him; his father loved him, although he barely knew the child. Hector's mother, Saleace, proudly gave him up to the man, but he died in a shoot out a couple months later, leaving Hector homeless and without a family. My mom, dad, and I had gone there so my dad could meet up with the captain of another ship, and that's when my mom found Hector asleep under a pier. Ever since that day, he was brought up as my older step brother, since my mother couldn't have anymore children; some genital disease left her infertile. That's why she keeps wanting to take in children as her own." Ana nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Jack waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." He hopped up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Uh. . .how old are you anyway, Jack?"

Sparrow flipped a coin up and down, "Eight. You?"

"Six."

He quit flipping and smirked, "Aw! You're so adorable!" Ana glared.

"That better be a compliment."

"And if it's not?" Came his smart remark. Quickly, he dodged an airborne pillow that came from the bed, and laughed in Ana's direction, "I'm kidding, love!"

"Jack!" She warned. "Get out, I'm not one to throw around empty threats, and that thing I said earlier about you wishing you stayed in your room? I meant it." Sparrow held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright; I can honestly see your future now. You're living a cottage with eight cats, three dogs, a broken windmill, and mouse named Jerry; I'd visit you every day though, you know, to. . .play."

"Jack Sparrow! I've just met you, and you're making my blood boil!" He laughed.

"Sorry, can't help it; you're so cute when you're mad." He tossed his coin in the air once more before tightly gripping it in his hands and heading for the door. What he yelled back to her as he walked down the steps was enough to make her want yank him by the hair and slap him back and forth, "I'll be back to accompany you again, love! Have fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes indeed, Miss Maria," Omna said, smirking, "Have fun. . .while you have the privilege."

**AGTNR: **Yay, an update! I wish I could put up more chapters, but these chapters take about a week to write, and I'm gonna be gone at my family reunion for about two weeks. I'll take my notebook with me and add more chapters while I'm there though. Reviews are the batteries that keep me going, so charge me up!

I'll just keep going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going. . . . . .


	9. Miss Tough Lass

_**I'm Back! YAY! Anywho, thanks SO much for the reviews:**_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_

_captainme_

_superchick92_

_Readerfreak10_

**I Did As I Said, and Updated While On My Vacation. TWELVE CHAPTERS NOW! Yips!**

Ever since the day that the Sparrows had taken her in, Anamaria had gotten really close to the family. She helped Azella around the house, learned about piracy through the knowledge and stories of Nicholas, and played with Jack and Hector everyday. They swam in "Jack's" water hole, raced throughout the forest, and made up games to play indoors when it rained outside. All was fun for the trio, until one day when Jack and Hector decided to _test _her.

"Hey!" Ana cried, chasing after the two boys in a wild field of grass and straw, "Come back! Slow down!" She leapt over a log, "Wait!"

"Come on, Jack!" Hector shouted, panting as he and his friend ran, "Let's see if we can lose her!"

Sparrow swatted at a fly in his face, still sprinting through the grass, "Why?"

"Just to test her! We'll see if Miss Tough Lass has enough in her!" Hector leapt over a large rock, and landed firmly in a small puddle.

Jack led him past a tree, "Enough of what?"

"Hard core!" He smirked, "Jump!" In unison, Jack and Hector grabbed onto a long stringy vine and swung across a small bank, landing steadily on the other side with a THUD.

They continued running, mazing through a forest of trees, grass, and swamp muck. Mosquitos and moths fluttered around their heads, causing the two to swat at the annoying insects; they continued running, only stopping when they came to a fork in the road, er, woods.

Jack panted, sweat glistening on his face and neck, "Which way?"

Hector wiped his brow, eyeing each path with caution,"Uh...what about the first one? No, no, the grass looks too soggy; there may be some bugs that carry viruses or something. How about the second one?" Hector continued his list of possibilities, completely oblivious to Jack searching wildly around them, "Nah," He continued, "the trees are too tall, we could get lost. Shall we consider the third one? Well, _actually_, it's a little bit-"

"Stop." Jack commanded, "Stop!" Barbosa seized his rambling and searched Sparrow's face for an explanation for the sudden outburst. Jack locked his eyes with the eleven-year-old, "We lost Ana."

Hector rolled his eyes, "Was that not the point of this whole game?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing!" He waved it off with a light flourish of his hand, "We can find her later. Believe me, she's perfectly fine."

Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah, she's a strong lass. The girl can probably even tie a bear's paws together with her eyes closed."

Hector chuckled, "Precisely. Now come on, I have something to show you!" Barbosa motioned for Sparrow to follow him as he ran down the fourth path. Jack took another quick skim around him before hesitantly following Hector further into the darkening woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" Ana called, looking all around her, "HEC! Come on, you two, quit playing around!" A squirrel scurried past her, climbing an oak tree to the canopy, "HEC and Jack!"

Silence.

A twig snapped from behind her; Ana gasped and snapped around, "Hector?" She whispered and turned to her left, "Jack?" The sound of rustling leaves and falling nuts caught her attention, "Stop playing, it isn't funny!"

A crow cawed.

Her eyes were crazed as she looked around her, desperately trying to pin her eyes on the boys. She walked backwards and a light breeze whispered in the air, tossling with a few small strands of her hair. CRUNCH

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny, Hector." She stated sarcastically, ducking under a low tree branch.

SNAP

"Jack Sparrow, get your good-for-nothing hide out here!"

Silence.

Only when the sound of a distant wolf howl passed by her ears did she make a run for it, not bothering to stop for anything. The heavy boots on her feet weighed her down, so she quickly discarded them from her feet and kept her pace.

"Howooo!" The wolf cried, a bit louder this time. Oh how she wished that Tehzja were here, _she _would know how to handle this.

"Jack! Hector!" Her feet were getting bruised and scraped, but she didn't notice. Her main focus was on finding her friends, and then possibly beating them to a pulp for leaving her in The first place, "Sparrow! Barbosa!" She could scarce hear The sound of trotting feet; someone was following her!

Perspiration coated her body from head-to-toe, leaving a sticky feeling against her skin. Her hair was wild and disheveled, and her once loose white tunic was now covered in grime; she panted and raced like a Cheetah.

The trees were getting taller and bushier as she ran, therefore, meaning that she was going deeper and deeper into The forest. The tree canopies darkened The area, and The further she went, The darker it got. Two grey hares raced by her, but she payed them no mind; she tripped over an exposed tree root.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed. The collision with The root sent her tumbling down a steep hill. Cleavaged rocks bruised her skin whilst fractured ones cut, twigs tangled in her hair, bugs were gutted against her face, grass stained her clothes, and dirt smeared above her left eye. Her chest and stomach connected with a tree trunk, knocking The wind out of her, and she land face-down in a gooey mud puddle.; Lady Luck was obviously on her vacation today.

She sat up slowly and wiped her face of The mud, "Sss!" The sharp intake of breath was caused when her hand came in contact with a new forming bruise on her forehead; she stood and shakily tried to regain her breath. She detached pebbles and stones from her body; she they were removed, she could make out The small imprints on her arms and calves. Suddenly, The sound of running reached her ears from above, followed by The sound of...laughter? Ana snapped her head up to look back up The hill that she had fallen down, and indeed, Jack was laughing and Hector was wheezing as they gazed down at her.

"Oh my- Oh my God!" Jack laughed, "That was great, Maria!"

"Yeah," HEC cracked, "She went down like a boulder!" He pointed his arm straight and shot it down towards The ground like a falling airplane to demonstrate Ana's actions. Jack fell out, mimicking the young India girl,

"Jack! HEC! Come on, you two, quit playing around!"

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny, Hector." Barbosa mocked, "Jack Sparrow, get your good-for-nothin' hide out here!" Both boys fell to the ground in fits of laughter, tears flowing.

Ana glared up at the two, silently praying for a tree to break from its roots and crush their skulls to bite-size pieces. She walked back over to the hill and grabbed on the rocks and roots, climbing to the top and grumbling the whole way. Her feet were in fire burning pain as she climbed the rocks and dirt stones; the slippery dirt wasn't making it any easy for her at all. But, despite the aching in her palms, Ana securely wrapped her small hands around branch and hauled herself to the top. She securely placed her hands against the surface and pulled herself up so that she sat on her knees; she stood and towered above the two chuckling boys.

Hector recovered first and stood up as well, Jack following his pace. They looked Ana's dirty appearance up and down again; she shot lightning from her eyes, "Hey, Jack?" Barbosa smirked.

Sparrow wiped his eyes, lightly chuckling, "Yeah, HEC?"

"I could have sworn that I heard a dog ro something back there."

Jack grinned, "I do believe that was a wolf, my dear friend. Did it sound a little something like this? Howooo!" The call was a perfect match to the one Ana had heard earlier; her hand twitched.

"Yeah!" Barbosa laughed, "That was you? Dearest me!" He played.

Jack nodded, "Yes, it was I. If my actions have frightened you, I am deeply sorry."

Barbosa lay his hand on Jack's shoulder, "It is alright, Jackie, but at least the noise did not scare me enough to cause me to run blindly through these deep woods. The last thing I want is to fall down a steep hill and get big boo boos on my young little body." Both boys laughed again, but recovered quickly this time when Ana's hand twitched again.

"You two done?" She asked, her hands now placed on her hips.

Barbosa nodded, "Yeah, lass."

Jack grinned, "We're done, love."

Maria smiled sweetly at them, "Good." She narrowed her eyes and let out a loud growl of frustration.

**WHAM! **She kicked them both in the stomach, causing Jack and HEC to bend over and clutch their middle sections with an, "Oof!"

**SMACK!** She slapped them on both cheeks while they were still doubled over and gaining their breaths.

CRACK! She crossed their arms behind them and pulled them to the high of their backs until they cried out and begged for mercy; she pushed them hard to the ground and glared down at the boys.

"If you _ever_ attempt_ anything _like that_ ever _again, I _promise _to you that I'll bathe you from head-to-toe in hot wax while you sleep, peel your lips off with my bare hands, poor a jar of bees down the front _and_ back of your pants, yank out your hair strand-by-strand, and hang you above a pit of hungry jackals by your bloody toe nails!" Not bothering to hear a response from the two, she spat in their faces and limped off with smoke practically flying from her ears; Jack and Barbosa trailed cautiously behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omna chuckled at the sight that played in her seance ball whilst she dressed.

_**"Aaahhh!" Ana screamed, tumbling down a hill.**_

Omna threw her head back and laughed as she pulled the sleeve fo her blood red gown onto her bony shoulder, "Too bad Rosa wasn't there to witness that, she would practically _die_ of laughter!"

_**Ana hit a tree trunk and landed in a mud puddle.**_

Omna chuckled and took a seat at the seance table, a boar's hair brush in her hand. She released the silvery strands of hair from their tight bun, and allowed them to fall around her shoulders, down to her hips; she brushed.

_**Jack and Hector stood, laughing down at the results of their prank; Ana glared as they taunted.**_

Omna cackled, "Brilliant little boys, they are." She set the brush down and put her hair up into a high ponytail that hung loosely down her back.

_**The boys taunted more, resulting in violent revenge from Ana.**_

Omna smirked into the ball with her chin resting in her folded hands.

_**"If you two **ever** attempt **anything** like that **ever** again, I **promise** to you that I'll bathe you from head-to-toe in hot wax while you sleep, peel your lips off with my bare hands, poor a jar of bees down the front **and** back of your pants, yank your hair out strand-by-strand, and hang you above a pit of hungry jackals by your bloody toe nails!" She spit in their faces and limped off, leaving Jack and Barbosa to trail cautiously behind her.**_

Omna smiled at the picture, "Tsk, tsk, Maria. That attitude right there is exactly why you're in the predicament you are _now_." She giggled and lightly tapped The crystaled seance ball, so it would go off, and she exited the cold chamber with a rose in her gloved hand.

**AGTNR:** (does cabbage patch dance) I'm back, yahoo! I'm back, yahoo! I'm back, yahoo! Ok, I'm back earlier than expected, AND THAT'S AWESOME, isn't it? It is for me! lol Anywho, stupid me decided to see POTC 2 before I left on vacay. It took me three days to get over that Jack/Elizabeth kiss at the end! When you have a penname like "jackNanamaria", WATCHING THAT STUFF IS A BIG NO-NO! lol

Hoped you liked that! I've update up to chapter 12 while I was at the reunion. It _would_ have been more, but like I said, that J/E thing messed me up. (tear) lol


	10. Happy Birthday Happy Death day

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

_captainme_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

**I had actually planned on updating this after I got more reviews than this, but it seems like that isn't going to be happening soon, and plus, I _need _to get to the beef of this story soon.**

"Good heavens!" Azella cried at the sight of Anamaria, "What happened?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Mum, it's called playing." He stepped in through the door behind Ana, Hector following close behind him; no one had spoken on the way back.

"Playing?" Azella cried, helping Ana pull the twigs out of her hair, "Jack! What have I told you about that? You and Hector can't be so rough with her!"

"It's not like she got hurt. . .badly." He propped his feet up on the table, taking an apple from the straw fruit basket that sat in the center of the old wooden table.

Azella turned widened eyes to her son, "Not badly? She was limping! Oh, and have you not noticed the bruises and scrapes on her skin?" Azella hit Jack's dirty boots, "Get your feet off the table!"

He put his feet on the floor, "She was not_ limping_, more like a bouncy walk, if you will," He smirked and took another bite out of his green apple; Azella narrowed her eyes and wiped Ana's dirt caked faced with a clean cloth.

"No, I will not. Jack, you _know_ better! You too, Hector!" Her eyes flashed to the blond boy, who tried hiding in the shadows.

"What were we suppose to do?" Questioned Barbosa. He took Jack's apple and tossed it out the window; said boy growled and glared, "Boys don't play with dolls, Mum."

Ana snapped, "I do_ not _play with dolls, and you know it!" Jack took another apple and put his feet back on the table.

"You're right, you're more of the slappy insulting harpy." Ana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Azella broke in, turning her eyes to Anamaria, "You _slapped _my son?" Jack rose an eyebrow, curious as to what her reaction would be; he munched on his fruit.

Ana looked around nervously. How was she suppose to explain this to his mother? 'No, your son just wants to get me in trouble.' She could say, or, 'Yes, I did, but it was_ his _fault and he rightfully deserved it!' Ana took a deep breath, "Uh. . .um. . ." She lowered her head in shame, "Yes ma'am." Surprisingly, she found herself in a tight hug. When Ana lifted her head, she saw Azella's arms around her.

"Oh, you are _wonderful_, Maria!"

Ana rounded her eyes in surprise, "What?"

Jack choked on his apple pieces, "What?"

Barbosa stood, picking his nose in the corner; he was completely out of it, "Say whuh?"

Azella grinned at Ana, "A good old slapping is_ just _what he needs, because obviously scolding him is not working. Welcome to the 'Why do I have the misfortune of knowing Jack Sparrow?' club." Ana giggled and hit Jack's boots.

"Feet off the table!" Jack threw his apple, aiming for the window, but hitting Barbosa in the head instead; Sparrow walked over to the two females.

He searched his mother's eyes, "So, you're telling me that you're proud of Ana for slapping me? What kind of mother are you?" Azella chuckled at his horror stricken state.

"No, hon, I could never be "proud" of someone hitting you. And Ana?" She turned to Maria and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you to death, darling, but I'm going to have to ask you to please not slap Jack," She eyed the dark-haired boy, "No matter _how_ much he deserves it."

Ana nodded, "Yes ma'am," Azella waved it off.

"No formalities, sweet, it makes me feel old." Jack coughed loudly and pretended that his eyes were searching for something in the kitchen, whilst mumbling.

"You _are_ old, possibly even older than dirt itself."

"Jack Miguel!"

"What?" He smirked innocently; Azella playfully glared and pointed upstairs,

"Room. Now." He groaned at the request, but did as he was told to do; Azella turned to Ana, "See what I have to put up with everyday? Two young immature eight-year-old boys." Ana giggled, "Now," Mrs. Sparrow began, "as I was saying. There is no need for formalities, you can just call me 'Elle'. Sound good, dumplin'?"

Maria nodded, "Sounds great."

"Good," Azella stood, "Now let's get yo washed up and changed, eh?" Ana watched Barbosa go up to Jack's room before hurriedly following Azella to the bathroom to clean herself up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hector lay on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling with deep concentration on his face. He had been in this position ever since he followed Jack up to his bedroom, twenty minutes ago. he and the Sparrows had taken Anamaria in over a year ago, and she had yet to mention anything about her birthday. She had celebrated his, Jack's, Azella's, Nic's, and even Tehzja's! But, what of her own?

He sat up and looked over the twin sized bed across the room where his stepbrother lay, bouncing a red ball against the wall, "Jack?"

"Eh?" He continued bouncing the ball.

"Have you noticed that Ana has yet to have a birthday?"

Jack shrugged, still throwing his ball at the brown wall, "She's not human; they don't celebrate that kinda stuff on Slappo Planet."

"Jack!" Sparrow sat up, laughing; he tossed the ball back and forth between himself and Hector.

"I'm jesting! She's a great kid, but yeah, I've noticed. She's gotta be at least eight now."

Barbosa scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "How do _you _know?"

"I'm ten, and she's two years younger than me; that makes her eight. You didn't know?" Hec shook his head slowly, "What kind of friend are _you_?"

"A sleepy one," He yawned, "Goodnight."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah," Hec walked towards the door, "One tends to go to bed when one is tired." Jack rolled his eyes at Barbosa's sarcasm and threw a pillow at him.

"Get out."

Barbosa chuckled, "As you wish, Your Highness," Once Hector was gone and out of sight, Jack sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed. The thoughts of Ana being eight without having telling anyone or celebrating it continuously raced through his mind.

"Why, Ana, why didn't you say anything?"

"I did say something," Ana said from the door, combing her wet hair with her fingers, "I believe the first thing I said to you when we met was 'feminine reasons'. Are you senile or something?"

He grinned at her, sitting upright, "Maybe. The results of your continuous hard slapping has probably knocked every and _all_ memory and common sense from my mind."

Ana smirked and sat down beside him, "Common sense? I don't believe there was any in there in the first place." She smiled and lightly tapped his head for emphasis.

He stared at her with mock hurt, "Why must you continue to pierce my heart like that, darlin'?"

"Because it's fun to watch you whimper."

"Not adorable?"

"Not adorable," They laughed at this, "Now, what were you talking about earlier?"

"Earlier?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You were saying something about me not saying anything. What was that about?"

"Oh _that_!" He announced with realization, "When's your birthday?" Ana hesitated before answering him, seizing the process of combing out her tangled hair.

"May eleventh." Jack looked at her with serious and shocked eyes, his tone gentle.

"May eleventh? Love, that just passed."

"Yeah," She nodded, lowering her eyes to the floorboards, "I know." The quiet hurt tone was unfamiliar and uncomfortable for him, and it was quite odd to hear her speak with such a voice.

"Why didn't you say anything? It isn't like you to hold anything back. Anything." He emphasized the last part by rubbing the cheek that she was so fond of slapping; Ana lightly chuckled at him and then lowered her head once more.

"I know. It's just that. . .I didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

"What?" He smiled, "Why not? It's a very special day, love."

"Not for me, it isn't."

"Why not?" She lifted her head, an he was surprised to see long clear trails running from her eyes.

Tears.

"Because my birthday," She choked out, "brings me closer to my death day." Jack was shocked and scooted closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her wrist and let him examine her bracelet, along with its matching black mark. She whispered two simple words, but they spoke with a long meaning.

"I'm cursed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Nicholas Sparrow walked in through the front door, holding a piece of paper in his hand, "Elle!" He called, "Jack! Ana! Hec!" Azella came into the front room, tossing and mixing around cut fruit in a large white bowl; she saw the crumbled paper in his left hand.

"What's that, hon?" She nodded her head to the parchment in his hand, still mixing her fruit.

He looked down at it with grief on his face, "A ransom letter. . .from an enemy of mine."

Elle abruptly stopped her mixing and stared at him with horror on her face, "_Ransom_? For what?" She shouted.

"Shh. Calm down, Elle, the last thing I want is for the kids to hear." He soothed gently.

"No!" She cried, slamming her bowl down on the coffee table, "I will _not_ calm down! Some sick-in-the-head arch enemy of yours is threatening you for money! I-"

"Whoever said it was _money_ that he was after?" Sparrow hinted, walking past Elle and into the kitchen; Azella followed.

"What are you getting at, Nicholas?" She raged at his heels; he sighed and rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

"Nothing, Elle, no need to get worked up, it isn't good for you or the baby." He went upstairs to their bedroom, Azella _still _raging at his heels.

"Don't you dare tell me not to get worked up!" Her eyes followed him as he shed his boots and overcoat, "Yours or someone we know's life could be in danger, Nic!"

"I know what I'm doing, Azella!" He shouted, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No you do not!" She slammed the door behind her and stood in front of her husband, "If yo knew what you were doing, you wouldn't be in this pickle!"

"You should have known it was coming, Azella, you're the wife of a bloody pirate!"

"I still expected you to avoid these kind of things. You were taunting, weren't you?"

"No! Absolutely –" Elle narrowed her eyes, "Maybe."

She threw her arms up in the air, frustrated, "Ugh! Nicholas!"

"What," Elle left and slammed the door behind her, "did I do?"

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **There you go. Oh, btw captainme, the reason I didn't have all twelve chapters up last night was because if I did put them all up, I would only get reviews in chapter 12 instead of each one. Why get only five reviews in one night when I could get 20 by posting these chapters in sections?

P.S. Read my profile! I just updated it, and I plan on doing this over and over for quite some time. Enjoy!


	11. New News

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you:**

captainme** (ur so sweet!)**

Alori Kesi Aldercy **(you are WONDERFUL! Love ye!)**

Countess of Angels **(u make me feel so happy! I feel so special by having u as a reviewer.)**

Little Miss Sparrow ** (I'm so glad u liked the little chatroom thing I have on my profile. Enjoy the chapter!)**

Readerfreak10 **(same to you, mate. Thanks!)**

**Read it! Eat it! Breathe it! Live it! REVIEW IT!**

It had taken Ana quite a few minutes to explain herself to Jack. She probably would have finished sooner, but Jack had her stop and repeat too many times for her to count; she couldn't blame him though, this whole thing was hard to understand and complicated to explain.

"...and _that's_ why I don't celebrate my birthday anymore." Sparrow nodded.

"So basically," He backtracked, "your mother gave you a cursed bracelet before her death, your sister has betrayed you, your father tried to kill you, some creature is coming back from the dead to claim its...jewelry, and you have until your thirtieth birthday to return it or else you're dead?"

"Actually, it's not as simple as it may seem. There's a story behind this bracelet, but Tez won't tell me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she just enjoys dragging things out," Jack chuckled at her annoyance.

"Well," He continued, "did she bother telling you _anything_ else?"

Ana lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling; she sighed regretfully, "Unfortunately, yes." She sat back up and stared him in the eye, "Because _I_ took something of the Yahjam's, it gets to take something of _mine_, until I return this blasted thing that is."

Jack sat on the edge of his dresser, looking across the room at the girl who lay comfortably on his bed, "Such as?" He inquired.

"Anything or anyone that I love and care for. But, it _does_ give you clues as to who's next, and yet again, I _still _have until my thirtieth birthday."

Jack nodded and raised an eyebrow, "This must be _some_ bracelet."

"Yeah."

Sparrow hopped down off the dresser and sat on the bed in front of Ana, "Well, have you any clue as to how to _break_ this curse?"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Have you listened to a single thing I've said so far? Like I have continuously said a _million_ times before, I must return this vile thing before I turn thirty."

He gazed out the window with a dazed expression on his face, "That's _very_ interesting."

"Indeed," She noted, "And Jack?"

Sparrow turned to her, "Hmm?"

"Although I slap, kick, punch, and threaten you, you're still one of the only friends I have. I need your help."

He smirked, "Sure. What are friends for, eh?"

"Doing things I don't want to do." She patted his knee with a smile, "Tell me how it all works out when you break the curse. Have fun!" She moved to leave, but Jack caught her wrist, laughing.

"Believe me, love, I won't need to tell you _anything_, because, you'll be there to witness the _whole_ thing."

She whined and pouted, "Jack!"

"Ana!" He mimicked; Ana glared as he continued, "Wait, you're not..._scared_, are you?" Ana glared again and snatched her wrist from his grasp.

"Of course not!" Sparrow raised an eyebrow, "It's just that, you're always talking about 'the freedom of the outdoors', and this seems like the perfect opportunity for you to go on a mini adventure."

"This could_ hardly _be considered a "mini" adventure, seeing as how innocent lives are at stake, love."

"Do! Not! Call! Me! That!"

"Sure thing, darlin'."

She narrowed her eyes with warning, "Jack."

"Ok, ok," He chuckled with his hands up in defense, "No need to get tensed up, sweetheart!"

"Jack!" She cried, stomping her foot on the floor.

He laughed at her aggravation, "Seriously, now, I'm sorry. Shall we meet up later on?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Jack watched her leave, calling down,

"Later, Cuddle Coo!"

"JACK SPARROW!" He laughed, satisfied with her reaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was pitch black, save for a pair of glowing red/black eyes. Intense breathing sounded, echoing against the naked walls; the eyes narrowed.

"Anamaria," The deep voice, still taking in heavy breaths between each pause, "You have been cursed," Another heavy breath came, "as you know. For you have something that belongs to me, and I intend to have it back in my possession _on time_." He took another deep breath, "If not," It paused, "I will _personally_ escort you to Hell and further." It took one more breath, continuing.

"Jack Sparrow," It narrowed its eyes once more, "You are a loyal friend who has agreed to accompany Miss Musiah on her quest," A heavy breath interrupted, "I shall not harm you, unless you give me a reason to," Breath, "But, if you push my buttons," Breath, "expect the worst. Until then, have fun helping little miss Musiah through the numerous deadly obstacles," It breathed again, "It _may_ just be the last time you two get to spend time together," It took a final breath, "_alive_, that is." The Yahjam chuckled amusedly and turned off his seance mirror. It closed his eyes, hiding its red orbs, and went into a deep slumber as a stone statue, where it would rest peacefully until its bracelet was on its wrist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azella went back to mixing her fruit, the thoughts of her argument with Nic still running through her mind.

She had been married to Captain Sparrow for near eleven years, and Nic had been that of a pirate for five of those years. Out of all those five years, Nic had always been extremely cautious with his moves, especially since they had taken in Hector. Sure, he got in danger every once and again, but they were usually along the lines of bar fights and ship attacks; she could live with that, but not ransom.

She sighed, "You should have been more careful, Nic, we can't risk your work coming home with you."

"Mum?" Azella turned from her bowl, and saw Hector standing in the kitchen doorway with a confused expression on his face.

She smiled, "Hey there, sleepy head. Come here."

Barbosa took a few slow steps over to Elle, the confused expression still on his young face, "You _do_ know it isn't right to talk to yourself, right?"

Elle giggled and went back to stirring. Hec stood beside her and looked at the colorful mixture of apples, pineapples, bananas, and oranges, "Yeah, I know. Just thinking, is all."

"About what?" He picked out an apple piece and shoved the whole slice into his mouth; his cheeks bulged.

"Something your father did."

"What thid he thoo?"

She sighed, "Nothing that I want to talk about right now, especially to you, Jack, or Anamaria."

"He's thot theeping wit udder women, is thee?"

"No, and stop talking with your mouth full." Hec chuckled and swallowed.

"Sorry, Mum." She nodded in acceptance to his apology, just as Jack and Anamaria came charging down the stairs.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!" Elle whirled away from Hector and her bowl, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong, Jack?" Jack and Ana stood in the kitchen doorway, panting.

"I have," He panted, "something. . .I. . .need. . .to tell you."

Elle immediately put her bowl to the side and raced over to her son; she knelt down at his eye level, "Darling, you're scaring me."

He took a few seconds to regain his regular breathing patterns, "Ana has a problem." Azella snapped her eyes to the India girl.

"Ana?" She locked her concerned eyes with Ana's saddened ones.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how to explain myself." Azella moved away from Jack and stood before Anamaria.

"Explain what?"

Ana took a shaky breath, "I...I'm cursed." She noticed the relief wash over Mrs. Sparrow's face, and was _immediately_ confused.

Azella sighed with relief, her eyes returning back to their original coffee brown orbs, "Is that all?" Ana was horrified. What did she mean 'Is that all?'

Maria and Jack took a jolted step back, "What?"

Azella stood up straight, looking down at the two, "I'm cursed too! Cursed with housework, cursed with my husband's job issues, cursed with a dead garden, cur-"

Ana shook her head, "No," She lifted her bracelet and showed Azella her mark, "I'm _cursed_." Elle screeched and practically fainted at the sudden information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas groaned and fell backwards onto his bed, gazing up at the high ceiling. The argument between him and Azella played in his mind, giving him no peace.

_'Some sick-in-the-head enemy in threatening you!'. . .'Yours or some we know's life could be in danger, Nic!'. . .'I know what I'm doing, Azella!'. . .'You should have known it was coming, Azella, you're the wife of a bloody pirate!'. . .'I still expected you to **avoid **these kinds of things.'_

"Mew!" Nic was jolted out of his saddening memories at the quiet call. He looked to his right and saw Tehzja perched up beside him with her fluffed out tail wagging, her silver eyes tranced on his face.

He smiled and sat up, allowing Tez to curl up into his lap; he sighed and scratched her chin, "What should I do, Tehzja?"

_'What are you asking** me **for? Bloody pirate man.'_

"I mean, I _know_ I've gotten us into a lot of trouble in the past, but nothing as serious as_ this_."

_'You were taunting, weren't you?' _Tez sighed,_ 'Bloody **stupid** pirate man.'_

"I could very well lose my family, or even the _Pearl_ if I'm not careful." He ruffled her head.

_'Ye think? Bloody stupid, although drop dead sexy, pirate man.'_

Nic sighed and held Tez up to his eye level, "Do _you _think she had every right to be angry with me?"

_'Hell yeah!'_

"_I _think she does." Nic placed Tez back in his lap, "It was nice, er, talking with you, Tezzie."

_'Call me that again, and I'll **literally **claw your eyes out. Ever wonder what it would be like to be a **blind** pirate captain?'_

Nic placed Tehzja on the floor, "See you later." He gave her a final pat on the head and then walked out.

Tez tenderly rubbed her head, _**'God**, you're heavy-handed!'_

**AGTNR:** One more chapter will be up tomorrow, and then I'll stop and write more; I already have a little more than a half of chapter thirteen up. Hope you enjoyed that, my loves! Ta!

**Read it! Eat it! Breathe it! Live it! REVIEW IT!**


	12. Watch Over Them

Thanks SO Much For the Reviews! They Made Me Squeal With Delight!

captainme

Readerfreak10

Alori Kesi Aldercy

Countess of Angels

**Enjoy Chapter 12! Sadly, I Won't Be Updating This For A **Little** While. Almost Done With Chapter 13 Though!**

The house was absolutely silent, save for a barking quarrel between two bulldogs. Everybody had something different on their minds. Azella was still kneeling in front of Ana; Jack was gazing out the window, Hector was in the midst of eating a pineapple piece, and Nic had left some time ago to check on his ship. No one moved; no one spoke, until Ana finally broke the ice.

"Mrs. Sparrow?" Azella changed her eyes from shock to friendly in an instant.

"Maria, what did I tell you about formalities?" Ana grinned, relieved to know Elle wasn't _completely_ upset about the whole thing.

"_Elle_, I mean." Ana corrected, "Are you angry with me for not telling you?"

Azella sighed, "Not angry, _horrified_, but not angry." Her smile did nothing to reassure little Ana.

"And she wants _me_ to help her break said curse," Elle averted her eyes to the new voice, her mother guard instincts kicking in automatically.

"Absolutely not, Jack!"

He threw his arms up, "Well, why not?" Azella moved back over to stand before her son.

"Because I will _not_ risk losing you."

"But you'll risk losing Anamaria, is that it?" Ana rolled her eyes; she _hated_ her name being mentioned in an argument.

"No, Jack!"

"Then why can't I go? I wanna help."

Azella sighed; he was just like his father, unfortunately, "I know you want to help, darlin', but it's too dangerous."

Ana stepped forward, "Please, Elle? I _need_ his help."

Azella sat down in a wooden chair, her eyes moving back-and-forth between Ana and Jack; she thought about it for a while, "What curse is it?"

Ana grinned, knowing that Elle would probably break soon; she took a seat beside Mrs. Sparrow, "Well, it all started when my mother passed away. . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aft'noon, Cap'n." A red head nodded his greeting to his boarding Captain, who nodded back.

"Afternoon, Russell. How's my _Pearl_ been holdin' up?"

"She been fine, Cap'n," The bony first mate responded, taking a walk about the ship with the older man, "De boys an' me was jus' fixin' up a few minor flaws."

"Such as?" Nic asked, gliding his index finger along the rusted railing.

"De sail patchin', rope tyin', food stockin', deck cleanin', brig checkin'; ye know, the ususal." Captain Sparrow nodded his acceptance and led his scraggly first mate to the helm of the ship.

"Men!" The call seized the crewmen in their spots; they all looked up at the dark-haired captain, "We will make port here for a couple o' days, just to make sure that the _Sailing Grave _doesn't find us here! Thanks to the wonderful efforts of Mr. Russell here, Captain Wiley and his crew of miscreants believe us to be going to Isla De Mala! So, we will be staying here until we get word that he is clear of these waters, savvy?"

They saluted, "Aye, Sir!"

"Good, now back to work, you barnicled dogfish!" Said crew scurried about the _Black Pearl_, as their captain had ordered, and got back to their duty stations.

"Er. . .ye sho 'bout dis, Cap'n?"

Nicholas nodded, keeping his eyes locked on his scrambling crew, "Aye, Russell, I'm positive. My wife is already pissed off at me; the last thing she needs to know is that I've dared to take my ship and crew out into open water when we're targeted like this."

Russell looked out over the ocean, "I understand."

They stood in a long silence.

"Eh, Russ?" Nic questioned, turning to look at the red-haired pirate; Russell locked his gem eyes with Nic's amber ones.

"Aye, Sir?"

"Are ye married?"

Russell shook his head slowly, a little afraid about what his captain was getting at, "No, Cap'n." Nic sighed quietly and rested his hand on the sailor's left shoulder.

"Good. Stay that way, and you'll die a happy man." With those final words of wisdom, Captain Sparrow sprinted down to the deck, "I'll be back a little later on!" He announced to the crew.

"Aye, Sir!"

Sparrow saluted and jogged back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...so Jack agreed to come with me and break the curse." Azella stared at Ana as though she were crazy.

Hector walked over to the group, two banana slices in his hands, "You're joking, right?"

Ana snapped, "Why in pineapple's glory would I be joking about something as serious as this?" Hec took a step back, his hands up in defense and the fruit shoved into his cheeks.

"Hey, lass, you're the one telling us that you have only twenty-two more years to live, because of a. . .a bracelet." Ana stood up abruptly and stood in front of him, her faces only inches from his own.

"You _dare_ to call me a liar, Barbosa?" He stopped in mid-chew, but said nothing; Ana narrowed her eyes, "Thought so." She retook her seat.

"So, what do you say, Mum?" Jack asked, "For Ana's sake." His puppy eyes pleaded.

Azella looked back and forth between the two young children, "You'll live if you return that thing on time?"

Ana nodded.

"And this Yahjam creature won't cause any unnecessary harm?" Ana hesitated. Would it do such a thing? She looked back at Elle and nodded again.

Azell was defeated, "Fine." Ana squealed and tossed herself into Azella's arms.

"Thanks so much, Elle! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The grateful hug that Ana had around her, reminded Azella of the same tight grip she'd had on Nic that night he agreed to go find Anamaria; she missed him.

"You're welcome, dearie," She smiled, releasing Maria from around he neck, "I trust that you two can handle yourselves. Jack is practically Father Nature, and Ana, you're a rock." Those three words struck Ana hard, for those were the same words Sahara had said to her before she passed. Although it hurt to bring back up the memory of her mother, Ana would not let it show on her face.

"If you were other children," Azella continued, "I wouldn't allow this no matter _how_ much you begged and pleaded, but Jack," She looked at her son, "You're every bit of your father, and more; I trust you to look out for Ana and yourself."

He nodded.

"Ana," Azella averted her attention to Maria, "You are by far the most hard core girl I have ever met in my life. You're fiesty, bold, smart, and tough; I trust that you can help get Jack and yourself out of almost anything."

Ana nodded; Azelle stood.

"Don't let me down, guys."

Jack smirked, "We won't, Mum."

"Good," She smiled, "Now lets get you two ready."

"Hey!" Hector shouted, taking an apple slice, "What about me?" Jack, Ana, and Elle turned back to face the blond.

"What _about_ you?" Maria questioned. Hector glared at her and watched Jack and Ana disappear from view. He reached his hand down into the bowl, but got nothing out; he gasped.

"What's wrong, Hec?" Elle asked, walking over to him so she could put her bowl of fruit away for later on purposes.

"Er. . .nothing, Mother Dearest!" He ran out of the room like lightning. Azella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before looking down into her, now empty, bowl; she growled and turned to where Barbosa had run off to.

"Hecotor Theodore Barbosa!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hectic in the efforts to get Jack and Ana packed. They didn't know what to pack, nor how much they needed to pack! They bickered over every little thing, before Azella came to intervene.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Your jacket takes up too much space, Jack!"_

_"No, it doesn't. If_ **_someone_ **_didn't pile up all their piles of uneeded crap in the first place, maybe there would be room! We aren't staying in a mansion, Ana!"_

_"I know that! And plus, your cloggy shoes don't even_ **_belong_ **_in the sack!"_

_"Then move your stupid hairbrush, Ana! It ain't like you'll have time to brush that safari, that you call hair, anyway!"_

_"It isn't a safari, and yes, I **will** have time! And maybe my hairbrush would fit if a certain nature boy would remove his blasted boots; it's dirtying my shirt!"_

_"Dirty clothes for a dirty girl with a dirty attitude!"_

_"Shut up, you filthy lizard! You're the **last **one who should be calling someone dirty!"_

_"Oh whatever! And move your big butt off my pants! I don't want your skid marks!"_

_"Or you'll what?"_

_He narrowed his eyes and warned, "Ana."_

_"Jack." She mocked._

_"Move, lass!" He yanked the pants, but she held on._

_"No!" Maria leapt and tackled Jack backwards onto the bed; they kicked and clawed. She cried out when Sparrow's ring pulled out a strand of her hair, "Ow! Jack, you bastard!"_

_"Then get off of me!" He pushed her._

_"I could if you would let go of my hands!" She kicked his shin._

_"Well, you have to get your bloody elbows out of my ribs first!"_

_"Oh, they're not broken yet? Dangit." He glared and gave a final push. Ana kneed him in the side and rolled off of him; they sat upright, panting, just as Azella came in._

**END FLASHBACK**

In the end, Azella had packed for them; the two shared _one _sack. It contained one shirt and a pair of pants for both of them, a canteen, shillings, and a a container of food and spices.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "This is all we're taking? You _want_ us to die, don't you?"

Azella giggled, "No, it would break my heart to bits if you two were dead, but you must pack lightly."

"Why?"

"Because, Ana," Elle snapped the button of their sack shut, "if you pack heavily, it'll weigh you down and you'll get tired easily."

He and Ana shared a confused glance, "O...kay?"

"Believe me," Elle tossed the bag over her shoulder, "you'll thank me in the long-run. Now come along!" Elle led Jack and Ana from the room and into the living room. "Hector, you aren't off the hook! Stop hiding behind the loveseat!"

"Aw!" Barbosa groaned, stomping to his bedroom.

"And stop that stomping in my house!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Jack narrowed his eyes from behind her, "You know I can hear you, right?"

"Of course I know. That's the whole point of me saying it aloud!" Ana giggled as they made it to the front door; Elle opened it for them just as Tehzja came racing by.

She leapt into Ana's arms, "We're not leaving you, Tez," Ana smirked, "Don't worry."

"Mew!"

_'You **better** not."_

"Well," Elle sighed, lightly petting Tez atop her head, "this is it."

"You alright, Mum?" Azella turned her misted eyes down to her son and blinked back the tears.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fne; perfectly fine." Jack searchedhis mother's eyes, and noted the slight watery sparkle.

He hugged her waist, "I love you, Mum." She pulled him closer.

"I love you too, hon, I love you _so_ much." Ana watched in lonliness at the affectionate scene that was displayed before her.

She herself and Sahara had shared many moments such as this. She was Sahara's "Bundle Baby", her little angel. Their moments together were cherished, treasured, so to say, and they had a bond that was too close for words; _that's_ why she had been so defensive for her mother when her father had abused said woman. She loved her mother, and seeing the connection between Jack and Azella was enough to sadden her, even cause a little jealousy.

Azella let go of her son, "Promise me you'll look out for the both of you?"

He nodded, "i promise." Azella smiiled and ruffled his wild hair.

She looked behind him at the other figure. Elle grinned and ran over to said person, gathering themup in a huge hug, "Didn't think I'd forget about my little princeww, did you?"

Ana, a bit shocked at the sudden interaction, was stiff at first, but then let herself relax into Elle's chest, "I'll miss you, Elle."

"Not as much as I'll miss you." She placed a kiss atop Maria's head, not wanting to let the young child go.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in mock jealousy, "Why don't I get a kiss?"

"Because I like her more."

Jack scoweled, "I'm hurt, Mum."

"Aw," Elle cooed, taking her son back in her arms. She pressed kisses on his head and cheeks, "Now, are you happy?"

"Maybe." Elle and Ana rolled their eyes half-heartedly. He was such a pain.

"Well," Jested Azella, "Get over it, because that's all you're getting."

Jack nodded in mock sad acceptance, "Fine."

"Alright," Elle began, taking another good look at the two children, "Off you go, and be sure to keep in touch."

Jack nodded, "We will. Bye, Mum, and tell Dad I said 'bye' too."

"Will do."

"Goodbye, Elle," Ana waved, "See you. . ." She thought it through. How long _would_ they be gone? "Er, whenever."

Azella chuckled, "Sounds good to me. Bye, you two."

"See ye." They responded in unison, waving as they walked away.

Elle waved back at the two fading children, "I love you!" She walked back inside, "Watch over them." With that silent wish whispered, Azella quietly closed the door behind her.

**AGTNR:** Well,_ that's _what I've written on my_ whole _trip. Did it satisfy you, or disappoint you? Couldn't really get any "Ree Ree alone time" to write. Hope you liked it, and_ hopefully _I'll have 13 up ASAP. Ta!


	13. Weaving and Cotton

_**Thank You So Much To The Lovely People Who Are My Reviewers:**_

_captainme_

_Countess of Angels_

_superchick92_

_Readerfreak10_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_

_**I FINALLY GOT THROUGH WITH THE HARD PART OF THIS STORY! The whole thing with getting Jack, Ana, and Tez out of the house took FOREVER; I'm so glad it's over and done with! ENJOY DAY 1!**_

"Jack," Ana whined, dragging her feet along the grass, "Where are we going? We've been walking for hours!"

Jack chuckled, still leading the tired eight-year-old down "Vincent Avenue", "Actually, love, we've only been walking for fifteen minutes; you're just wimpy." Ana took off her shoe and whacked him in the back of the head, "Hey!" His eyes stared at her with disbelief, rubbing the throbbing area, "What in blue gravy was that for?"

"I am _not_ wimpy, and I _have_ lost said body strength, it's because you and Barbosa almost killed me with that little stunt of yours in the woods!"

Jack softened his eyes from annoyance to calm, the guilt washing over him suddenly, "Sorry about that; I had no idea that you would get hurt so badly."

She waved it off with a flick of her wrist, "No need for apologies; I've been through worse." Her hand went straight for the now stitched cut she had gotten from her father.

"But, it still wasn't right for me to do it. We're suppose to be friends, Ana, but all this fighting and testing one another will make us enemies in the end." She locked her shocked eyes with his serious ones, and her gaping mouth soon transformed to that of a slow forming smile.

"Aw, is little Jackie going soft on me?"

"No way!"

She stepped predatorily towards him, smirking as he walked backwards, "Yes. Yes, I think you are."

Still stepping away from her, he scowled, "I am _not _going soft, Anamaria, and you know it." She leapt forward; he leapt backwards.

"Uh-hug," She cried in a sing-song voice, "Tell the truth, Jack, you don't like seeing me get hurt."

"Well, of course not! I wouldn't want to see _anyone_ get hurt, not just you! I would _actually_ care if something happened to that weird cat of yours." They jumped over a log, and his back came in contact with the brick wall of an old hardware shop. Dead end; Ana moved closer.

"Oh really?" She halted her step mere inches from his body.

"Really." He backed up a little more, until not even a whisper of wind could pass between his back and the wall; he gazed down at her with fright and worry, "Er, Ana?"

She took one more step closer, until heat radiated between the two, "Yes, Mr. Sparrow?"

He tried backing up further, but it was no use, he had nowhere else to go, "You're not gonna. . ._kiss_ me, are you?"

"And if I am?" She purred.

He gasped, "No!" Jack shoved her out of the way and ran past her, "Not good! Not good! No, not good at all!"

Ana laughed hysterically; at least she knew how to scare him now, "Jack!" She called, still laughing in between, "I was just joking! Come back!"

"Not in a million years, you freaky cupid girl!" He continued running.

She sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile; she began following him with Tehzja close behind, "Boys." She growled, "_Stupid_ boys!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the chill of darkness, a pair of eyelids fluttered open, and revealed two glowing red eyes. They stared into the seance mirror, grinning amusedly at the slightly fuzzy image of Jack and Anamaria, "Ah," It breathed, "You have decided. . .to venture out now?" It's eyes scrunched up in a hearty chuckle, "I would think. . .that two young children. . .such as yourselves. . .would rather run away and hide. You two are brave. . .but that will not save you." The **_Yahjam _**took another heavy breath, "Ye be warned."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tehzja sighed, _'Must you **always **pester him like that, Sweetheart?'_

"What?" Maria cried. She flung her arms out in aggravation, "He started it! Him and that annoying brother of his!"

_'That doesn't mean that you have to always get them back; let a few things slide every once and while, you know?'_

"You obviously don't know me very well, Tez."

Tez rolled her eyes, _'Indeed. Now, tell me, do you have **any **idea where you're heading, Sweetheart?'_

"Absolutely _no _clue at all; that's why I have you, Tez." She smirked down at her confused cat, "I know your secret."

Tehzja paused and gulped nervously, _'You. . .do? Already?'_

"Yes!" Maria laughed, "It's obvious that you're a cat with a thirst for knowledge! You have book, street, and ancient historical knowledge. Why didn't you tell me that you were into education and all that stuff?"

_'Oh!'_ Tez relieved; she smiled, _'I don't know; I guess I didn't want to be thought of as weird. Who's ever heard of a cat who. . .**reads**?'_

"The ability to learn, and the gift of knowledge is nothing to be ashamed of, Tez; I myself wish I had your brain. I can only count from one to one hundred, I sometimes stumble across words when I read, and I can actually _say_ more things than I can spell."

Tehzja looked at her through widened eyes, _'Did your parents not teach you? Get you a teacher?'_

Ana sighed, "My mother, Sahara Musiah, taught me everything I know now. She wanted me to be smart so I could get my dream job."

_'Which is?'_

Maria smirked, "At first, I thought being a courtesan would be wonderful, but Mama told me that being a courtesan is basically just a fancier whore. So, I changed to becoming a governess of France; it's beautiful there."

_'Yeah,'_ Tez piped in, _'if you don't count the wars and unworldly peace.'_

Ana laughed and sighed regretfully, "But, Mama worked long hours, and she barely had time to help me; she tried though. Taking a day off wasn't even an option for her, because Papa could never keep a job; he had a horrible drinking problem too. But, he somehow managed to give _Rosa_ her lessons, and gather up enough to get _her _a teacher."

Tez's eyes glittered,_ 'Why speak of her with such a sour taste, Sweetheart?'_

Maria narrowed her eyes at the ground, "Because I don't like her; she's got serious issues." She sighed as she and Tez began to catch up with Jack, "We really needed the money, or else Governor Yamyekka would have us evicted from the house. So, Mama's time with me was limited, but she put in full effort when we _did _get chances to be alone. Then, she got ill; I still don't know _why_ though, it happened so. . .suddenly. Then, it got worse after I gave her something for it, and she ended up dying two years back. After she passed, I left to start a new life _away_ from my "father" and my old house; it isn't really a home without Mama there."

Tehzja sensed the tension and noted the sad dazed look in Maria's eyes, so she quickly changed the subject, _'So, uh, what do you want from **me**?'_

"Jack and I need you to tell us where this **_Yahjam_** is, and how to get there."

'Well, the Yahjam itself is in India, but you won't be able to sail straight there without a few. . .obstacles in your way, so we'll have to weave a bit."

"Weave?" Ana cried, stopping again, "How much, Tehzja, and don't forget that we have a time limit!"

_'I know, I know,' _Tez soothed, _'Calm down. The most amount of weaving that we have to do will probably bring you to India by the time you're thirteen.'_

"Peachy," Ana growled, "Just peachy! Where do you presume we go?"

_'First? We'll leave here and go to Brazil, then the Caribbean, Spain, Egypt, and end up in India.'_

Ana gasped happily, "Egypt? I've always wanted to go, nay, _live_ there!"

Tez chuckled, _'Well, Sweetheart, sorry to burst your bubble, but the things we may come in contact with whilst we're there may be enough to change your mind on that. . .until the curse is broken, that is.'_

Ana nodded, "We'll see about that. Jack, come here!" She called ahead of her, coming to a stop beside Tehzja.

"Fine, but you better keep you and your dirty little mouth to yourself!" He yelled back, taking cautious steps over to the two females.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, just get over here!" She and Tehzja stood, waiting for Jack to come to them; he walked slowly, "Hurry up, you sloth!"

"I'm here, jees, you can't blame me for being terrified of you."

"That's my job."

He sighed, annoyed at her smart mouth, and stopped before her, "What?"

"I know where we have o go, but we have to. . .weave a bit." She explained, using Tehzja's wording.

"Weave?" He arched an eyebrow, "How much are we talking about, Ana, and don't forget we have a time limit."

_'Aw, that's so cute! See, Sweetheart? You and Jack think alike!'_

"I know, and I feel insulted by that."

Jack was confused, "Why would you feel insulted that we have a time limit?"

_'He's so cute when he's lost like that.'_

"Would you kindly shut-up for once?" Ana growled; Jack narrowed his eyes.

"No! _You_ told _me_ to come over here!" Ana averted her eyes from the sky, to Sparrow.

"What? No, not you!"

He took a seat on the warm grass and gazed up at her, "Then who, the cat?"

"Yeah." Jack massaged his temples, as if he had a migraine, and moaned quietly to himself; Ana was such a hard girl to work with.

"Again, Ana, what did we talk about? You know, conversating with Tehzja and activating those charms? It could be dangerous later on."

"It's not my fault!" Ana defended, raging above him, "She keeps talking to me first! And plus, we need her help to tell us what we have to do in order to break the curse before the expiration date!"

"How in the world can she help?" He lay on his back, enjoying the heat of the sun hugging against his skin, "I thought you said that all she knew how to do was nag and nap."

_'You said **what**?'_ Tez yelled, her eyes pinned on Anamaria.

"Well, I was mad at you that day, Tez, but _now_. . ."

'Now, I'm the best thing in your pathetic life.'

Ana narrowed her eyes, "No need for adjectives, Tez. But, yes, you are the best thing in my life. . .for now, that is."

Tez glared, 'Gee, thanks.' Ana smirked and turned back to Jack, who was still laying on the ground, sun bathing.

"So," He began, "What do you have in mind, love?"

Ana gathered Tehzja up into her arms and motioned for Sparrow to walk with her; he got up and listened to Maria, "We have to weave, like I said, and sorta _sneak_ into India. Either we do that, or we aim straight for my home country and risk getting pummeled and shredded by whatever we encounter."

"Hmm." Jack thought this over; he tapped his chin with his index finger, "I guess it makes logical sense. Where did your. . .cat, say we needed to go first?"

"Brazil."

"Do you know how long it may take to get back to India after coming from everywhere else?"

Ana shrugged, "I don't rightly know, but Tehzja claims that we'll be somewhere in our teens; I'll be thirteen, is what I think she said."

He nodded, "Thirteen, eh? So, that'll leave you. . ." He did a quick math calculation in his head, "Seventeen more years left."

Ana breathed shakily, "I know, and the nerves are killing me."

"Scared?"

"Oh yeah; terrified." She unconsciously hugged the feline in her arms closer to her chest, not only in an effort to comfort herself, but to also hide the slight shaking of her body. Jack cast her a sad sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug, resting his head atop of hers.

"Well, don't be. Like my mother said, you're tough and can probably get us out of anything; I agree with her. Plus, no matter what happens on this journey, love, I'll be here for you."

Ana stood there frozen, absorbing his words into her mind like a sponge would soak up water. Did he actually mean that? Surely he was just flipping his tongue to get her to quit her childish sobbing. No, that couldn't be right, Jack was her friend. Sure, they bickered and fought to no end, but he knew how serious and important ths was to her. He knew that her life, as well as those of others, were hanging on the line. He knew she was afraid, and he wanted to help.

He released her and she smiled up at him, "Thanks, Jack."

He smirked and ruffled her head, "No problem, lass; now come on!" Maria grinned and followed Jack down a long road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Governor, I have news on a," The Navy officer quickly let his eyes browse the scroll he had in his hand, "Captain Nicholas Sparrow, Sir."

Governor Oravell raised a thick brown eyebrow, "Do you now?"

Officer Warman nodded proudly with a grin, "Yes, Sir, I do. My men and I have pinpointed his whereabouts to this very country."

Oravell sat up straighter in his leather arm chair, "Here? In the South Africa?"

Yet again, Warman nodded, "Yes, Sir. He has his whole family living in a small part of Johannesburg."

"Johannesburg, hmm? Well, _that's_ interesting. You'd think that a _pirate _would dock in Port Elizabeth; it's much more closer to the ocean."

"You have a point, Sir," Warman agreed, "but _maybe_ he didn't want his family to be so close to the Governor's mansion?" He suggested.

"We're in Maseru! Maseru is closer to Johannesburg than it is to Port Elizabeth."

Warman shrugged, "Well, perhaps he's just an idiot."

"True," The governor laughed, his wrinkles squiggling across his worn features, "Piracy can do that to a man. But, I want you to bring me my idiot before he gets the chance to wander off again."

"I don't believe he'll be doing that, Sir," Warman walked further into the room, standing in front of Oravell's oak desk, "Rumor has it that he's being threatened, and he plans on staying here until the waters clear."

Oravell happily clapped his hands together with a grin on his face and a twinkle glittering in his brown eyes, "Splendid! you can bring he to me today then."

"His family too, Sir?"

Oravell nodded and shooed the officer off, "Yes, his family too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man, no more than twenty or so, sat beneath a shaded tree. His ankles were crossed, as were his arms across his chest; he stared at the sparkling lake to his left and daydreamed. His shoulder length brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck, with a few curly strands of brown hair framing his youthful face and glistening brown eyes. He relaxed at the base of the tree.

To his right, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, "Are you waiting for someone in particular, young man?" He looked up and smiled up a the woman in the red gown; he stood.

"Actually, madame, I most certainly am." The young brunette smirked, her silvery blue eyes glittering with mischief. Her slim figure was framed with a silken red dress, a rose in her gloved hand, and her long soft hair tied in a high ponytail above her head. "You look beautiful, Omna, I've never seen you in that dress."

She smiled and looked herself up and down, "This old thing? Mother had this stored away for me, until the party this evening, but I couldn't help but wear it."

He stood up, "Well, I'm glad you did; you look ravishing."

Omna let out a shrill giggle, "You're such the charmer, Mr. Cotton, and I love that about you."

Andrew grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm glad you're here. Who's that for?" He questioned curiously, eyeing the flower in her white gloved hand; Omna smiled sweetly and handed it to him.

"For you, darling." Andrew Cotton took the gift from her hand and examined it closely; it was a fresh bloom.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Omna, I'm just upset that I didn't get _you_ anything." The younger waved it off.

"Don't worry about if, love, you being here is special enough. I found that rose in a special place, it has a unique smell. Take a sniff?" Andrew caressed each petal of the flower gently, and brought it to his nose; he inhaled.

"Wow, that is exotic. Where did you-" He stopped short and choked; his girlfriend stared. "Where did you-" He gagged, his throat becoming soar and achy. Cotton dropped the rose to the ground and clutched his neck, gasping, "Omna! Omna, help me!"

The brunette stood there.

His face went from blue, to purple, and finally to a pale green, "Omna, please help!" He rasped. Heat burned his lungs, and aggravated his stomach. A hot fluid flowed up from his stomach, to his throat, and out his mouth; the black content that he had just upchucked was still on his tongue, leaving a discomforting tingling sensation. He used his hand to try and rub it off, but it was permanent. His tongue began to swell, and his knees shook. The bright color drained from his eyes, and he gazed up at his emotionless lover with fear. "You witch."

Omna smiled, the contents of her spell waring off to reveal to Cotton what Omna really looked like; he gasped. He had not just been courting a witch, but an old witch! "Thanks for the compliment, love." She watched Andrew upchuck the thick black liquid again, before he scurried off. Omna smirked at his disappearing figure and turned back to her dropped rose; she picked it up with her gloved hand and laughed to herself, tossing it into the lake.

"Rule number one, darling," She began walking home, "_Never _cheat on a witch, _especially_ when she has the ability to rid you of your tongue."

**AGTNR:** So, now you know how Cotton lost his tongue. The scent of Omna's poisoned rose filled his lungs with a thick black smoke, it filled his stomach and aggravated his digestive system, he vomited up the poisonous gas that mixed with the other fluids he had consumed, it permanently coated his tongue with an acid, and a doctor had to remove his tongue before it did any more damage. And there you have it! Tell me what you think please!


	14. Elliot Turner

_**I Love You, You Love Me, We're An F.F. Family. With A Great Big Hug, and A Chap. From Me To You, These Sweethearts Left Me Reviews!**_

_Countess of Angels_

_superchick92_

_captainme_

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_DancingDivaXX_ (Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks SO much for reviewing, luv, I hope to hear from you again! )

_**Enjoy, My Angels, For It's Dedicated to the People Above and ONLY the People Above. I Love Reviewers!**_

The ghostly old man lowered his spy glass with _another_ frustrated growl. His piercing grey eyes surveyed the waters that surrounded him. He lifted the seeker to his eye, only to lower it again when he saw nothing but endless Caribbean ocean water, "Crap!"

"Somethin' wrong, Cap'n?" Questioned the quartermaster. The portly man eyed his captain with curiosity. He had been watching the frustrated man bring up his spyglass numerous times, only to lower it with disappointment a few minutes later, "Ye've been doin' that f' quite some time now, Sir."

Captain Christopher Wiley brought the scope to his eye again, "Doncha think I know tha', August?" He growled, bringing the spy glass down again with another curse, "Ge' Emmie up 'ere, _now_."

August nodded and went below deck to follow his captain's orders. _'Where **is **tha' man?' _Wiley thought. He brought the scope up to his eye once more, _'He said he'd be dockin' in Isla de Mala, yet 'e's nowhere in sight! We done been sittin' 'ere fer the pas' thirty minutes. The bloody man shoul' be here! Unless 'e done chickened out er somethin.'_

"Ye wanted t' see me, Cap'n?" Wiley took one more quick skim of the water around him before turning to the young pirate with anger and annoyance shimmering in his dark eyes.

"'e ain' 'ere, Emerald, ye said 'e'd be 'ere!"

Emerald rolled her eyes and took the spy glass from her captain. She looked through it for a while and handed it back, "Hmm, yer right."

Wiley threw the spy glass down, startling Emerald and the rest fo the crew, "Of course I'm bloody right! I've been lookin' through that thin' fer the pas' thirty minutes! Where is he? Where is Nicholas Sparrow?"

Emerald shrugged, her autumn brown curls bouncing against the tips of her shoulders, "How'm _I_ suppose t' know? I'm just as curious and confused as _you_ are!" Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled with annoyance.

"Did 'e say when 'e'd be 'ere?" He questioned. Emerald's stiff posture slackened; she cast her eyes downward.

"No, an' I didn' 'xactly get me information from the cap'n 'imself."

Wiley's eyes glazed over in fury, "Then who'd ye get it from?" When Emerald did not bother to answer him, he put his hand under her chin and forcefully lifted it up so she stared him straight in the eye, "Who, did, you, get, it, from, Emerald?" He growled with a narrow of his eyes.

"A guy named Houston; he's Sparrow's. . .cook. He said the firs' mate tol' 'im."

Wiley's hardened eyes softened, and he began chuckling; he overlooked his gaping crew, "Here dat, boys?" He laughed, "She got the whereabouts from Sparrow's first mate!" The crew hesitantly went into a chorus of chuckling and laughter. Emerald, seeing that she obviously _wasn't _in trouble, slowly began smirking; Christopher turned his mockingly amused gaze to Emmie.

**SMACK**; the crew immediately quieted.

Emerald stumbled back from the swift blow. Clutching her burning cheek, Emmie stared at her captain with disbelief in her eyes. Wiley walked over to her and narrowed his eyes down at her, "Could ye be _any_ more stupider, Emerald? Who in their right mind goes to the _cook _for information? The leas' ye coulda done was go to 'is bloody firs' mate!" He paused, his yelling voice settled down to a low growl so only _she_ could hear, "Sparrow has the **_Black Pearl_**, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and _I _have 'is li'l sister in me cabin. If I don' get tha' ship in me possession in two star's time, you, my dear, will be kissin' the gunner's daughter."

Emerald stood tall, her eyes flashing, "Doncha think the cap'n 'imself coulda lied t' us as well? He's a pirate, an' _all _pirates tell bloody lies," She glared, "Cap'n or not." Wiley was in shock. Emerald was a right! _Just_ because Nic was the captain, doesn't mean that he would honestly tell them where he was heading.

Emerald bumped her chin up and turned on her heel to check on their young guest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack led Ana and Tehzja for what seemed like decades. He took Maria to dirty places she had never seen during her stay with the Sparrows. They walked down an old ragged road that seemed to split straight down the center. Soggy grass and misty air surrounded them, and Ana let her eyes follow the long crack in the road until it disappeared into an upcoming fog, a fog that Jack was leading them straight into.

Ana gasped and pulled him to a stop, "You are _not_ taking us in there, Sparrow."

He looked up ahead at the fog and then turned back to Ana, "We have to, love."

He continued to walk, only to be stopped short when Ana held onto his arm and dug her heels into the dirt, "No, Jack, are you completely daft?"

"Most of the time, yeah." Maria rolled her eyes at his answer to her rhetorical question, "There's nothing back there, Ana." He paused and thought that over, "Well, actually there _is _something back there, or else I wouldn't be going there _intentionally_, unless I was drunk or just plain stupid, and plus, there's always_ something somewhere _or else the world would be black and airless which would also _still_ be something because black is a color and that is a thing which is something. So, I take that back," He leveled his eyes with hers, "There _is_ something back there, just nothing _dangerous_."

Jack tried not to laugh at the confused and perplexed look on Ana's face as they stood in complete and total silence. Finally she shook her head violently to clear her jumbled mind, "I'm sorry; say whuh?"

"Nothin', love," He laughed, "Just come on." Ana held Tehzja in one arm, and Jack took her by the hand, running into the thick haze.

"Wait," Maria began, trying to keep up with his fast pace, "Do you even know where you're going?" She slipped on wet blades of grass, but Jack held her upright and continued through.

"Of course I do. I've been to this guy's house more than I've been to my own."

Her foot got stuck in a deep hole of heavy moist dirt and thick mud, but she managed to forcefully yank it out without losing her shoe in the process. "_What_ guy, Jack? I'm not fond of going into stranger's houses."

Sparrow smirked down at her, "Yet you allow my family to take you in for two and a half years, and on top of that, my dad's a pirate!"

"Yes, that may be true," She swatted at a small swarm of pesky gnats, "but I like your parents; they're nice people."

He motioned for her to duck beneath an upcoming tree branch, "And what makes you think that _this _guy isn't nice?"

She smacked at an insect that perched itself on her right arm, "What kinda person lives in a swampy fog area, Jack, you know _away_ from civilized people?"

"Elliot Turner."

"Who?"

**BANG**

Ana and Tez screeched and jumped back at the closeness of the sudden gunshot, but Jack didn't even flinch. He motioned for her to kneel beside him as he spread apart an ocean of grass; all six eyes locked on the scene before them.

A man in his mid-thirties stood in the doorway of a large old house with broken wood, a smoking revolver in his hand. His long sun blond hair waved down and settled against his upper back, framing his oval head. His smooth milk white skin had a thin clean shaven moustache and goatee, a pair of moon silver eyes sat beneath of two bushy brown eyebrows, the same eyes that were pinned on a small, now dead, black crow that lay a few feet away from him.

He smirked and placed the revolver in it's holster, "Finally gotcha." Mr. Turner stepped down his squeaky ragged wooden boards of stairs and stopped before the unmoving animal; he picked it up and examined the flying rat.

Back in the tall grass, Jack and Anamaria spoke in loud whispers, but still kept their eyes tranced on the lean figured male, "I thought you said he was nice, Jack!" Ana whispered.

"First of all, I never actually _said _he was nice, and second of all, he's a really great guy. . .most of the time."

"Most of the time?" She almost yelled, "When one is defined as "nice", Jack, they don't exactly go around murdering poor defenseless birds!"

"The stupid bird was probably bothering him first. Elliot isn't cold-hearted; he doesn't just go around shooting things like some wacko maniac!"

"Maybe when _you're _not around to see it! Does his wife approve of this stuff?"

"He ain't married. Not anymore, that is." Jack and Ana watched Elliot pluck and poke at the crow's underbelly, a disgusted look forming on his handsome face.

"What happened?"

Jack sighed and got ready to tell Maria yet _another_ one of his stories; he felt like a grandfather telling his four-year-old granddaughter a fairy tale story before bed, "Well, Elliot had a thing for a young woman by the name of Suzanna Ernaldo, some fancy Hispanic woman from Madrid, pretty little thing she is...was; he showed me a drawing of her. But, anyway, Elliot was working as a low-paid fisherman at the time. One day, after his daily duty, he built up enough courage to start talkin' to her. Eventually, Elliot had found out that Sue had feelings for him as well, so, they began meeting up every day at sunset."

"Did she ever get caught?"

"No, her family and friends could care less if she were to run off and marry a horse in the middle of winter." Maria giggled behind her hand and let him continue, "But yeah, Suzanna and Elliot soon began to court. She was his lady, and he was her. . ." He fumbled with what he actually _was_ to Suzanna, ". . .gentleman."

"_Gentleman_, Jack?"

"Back off, woman, I'm doing this on an empty stomach." Ana grinned and continued to listen, " E. and Sue were practically inseparable, soul mates, if you wanna call it that. It was always laughing and smiling, smiling and laughing; very cute, yet very sickening too."

"Nuh-uh! It's beautiful; they were in love!"

"Like I said, very sickening too." Ana rolled her eyes; she would _never_ understand the immature mind of a young boy, _especially_ Jack's, "Then, in mid March, Elliot got off work and found Suzanna tending in her garden of flowers; he proposed, and she accepted. They soon became Mr. and Mrs. Turner by late Spring, and had a baby boy a year later. You remember that day we first met, and I led you that kid's house?"

She searched her mind, and it finally clicked, "Bill?"

He nodded, "Aye, Bill was their offspring. But, Elliot soon noticed a slight off look in his child. His hair, that was suppose to be a dark dirty blond, was chocolate brown. His eyes, that were suppose to be bright blue, were that of a dark brownish-green tint, and his skin that was suppose to milky white, almost even pale, was peachy and a little red; Bill _wasn't_ Elliot's child."

Ana quietly gasped, "Oh, the poor guy!" She looked back at the man who had now begun to paint a miniature model of a ship, the crow tossed to the side, "He must've been completely heartbroken."

"Heartbroken he was, love, but also infuriated. He claimed that he would have nothing to do with the child, for it was not a little miracle created by himself. But, Suzanna convinced him to stay, and he cared for Bill as if his own. He came to bed one night, and found Suzanna snuggled in the arms of a former British Navy officer. He packed up that night and left, but Bill still insisted on being called a 'Turner' instead of an 'Anderson'; Elliot was fine with that, he still loved the boy. Now," Jack sighed, watching the man before them, "he lives here, alone. Bill comes over to visit every now and then; he brought me once, and that's how I know him so well."

"Aw, the poor man. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were in his shoes."

Sparrow rose an eyebrow, purposely trying to push her buttons, "_You _would marry another woman? I must say, Anamaria, I thought you had more dignity than that, love."

SLAP

"Ok," He mumbled to himself, slowly beginning to turn his head back to the glaring female, "I rightly deserved that one."

Tez giggled, 'That's my girl.'

"Of course you deserved it! Now," She spat out in incoming gnat and scraped her tongue, "Why are we here?"

"That man," He pointed to Elliot, "is gonna be our temporary "captain", and provide us with safe passage from here to Brazil and further." Ana nodded.

"Now what?"

He smirked and stood up, "_We_ introduce _you_ and _you'll_ shut up while _I_ explain a proposition that I have, savvy?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine," Tez leapt into her arms, "Lead the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're _what_?" Hector cried, shocked and slightly horrified.

Azella sighed and set down her hand cloth, "Pregnant. Meaning that I am going to be carrying a younger human being in my stomach for nine painful months."

"You're _what_?" Elle rolled her eyes.

"With child."

"You're _what_?"

Azella let out a growl of frustration and walked out the door, Hec at her heels, "Ma, are you being serious, or are you trying to scare me into running away?"

"I'm being serious, Hector," She put on her sun hat and picked up her black shoes by the front door, "And I honestly don't see what you're so worried about. _You're_ not the one who has to worry about blowing up to the point where you can't even see your own feet, and you _certainly _don't have to worry about pushing a six pound child out from between your legs."

Hector winced at the thought, "Good point, but still!"

"Still what, Hec?" She fastened the buckles on her shoes and slipped on a pair of silken tan gloves.

"Dad told me about your mood swings when you were pregnant with Jack! I'm too young to be tortured like that!" Azella chuckled and locked the front door.

"Well, consider it your punishment for eating all my fruit. Are you coming, or not?" He nodded; Azella locked the door and led Barbosa to the path that would lead them to the town market place, where she would buy herself a new dress, and some more fruit.

"Does Dad know about this?"

"Yes," Elle nodded, "He was the first person I told. Now, quit your whimpering and lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack moved the tall sappy grass out of his way with each step he took; Ana and Tehzja followed close behind. They ducked beneath a low branch and entered Elliot's yard, "Mr. Turner!"

Elliot looked up from his boat and grinned at the familiar face, "Well looky at what done fell outta the sky. Jack, my boy, I haven't seen you in a year or two. Whatcha been up to, laddie?" Jack looked down at bleeding crow, disgust clear on his face as he passed it, and stopped in front of Elliot's working stand.

"Nothin' much, E, just the same old mischief and havoc." Elliot laughed at this before noticing the young girl holding a small cat; he smiled suggestively at Jack.

"Your girlfriend's cute, Jack."

"Thank- Ow!" Sparrow hopped on one foot and held onto the one she had just stomped on, "Why is violence _always_ the answer with you?"

"Because that's the only answer that seems to get to your thick head!" She turned her glaring eyes to Elliot and changed them to those of friendly ones; she smiled, "Hi, my name is Anamaria Dezlin Musiah. Sometimes Jack and I are best buddies, and other times, he's my personal punching bag." Elliot shook her offered hand and laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Anamaria, I'm Elliot Turner. Who's this adorable little. . ." He took a quick look beneath the black cat and met Ana's eyes once more, ". . .girl?"

Tez hissed at the man's nosy eyes; Ana smiled, "This is Tehzja."

"Tehzja? That's beautiful." He pet the cat's head for a while, ruffling the soft black fur between her two snow white ears; they sat in silence before Elliot broke the ice, "Uh, Jack? Not that I don't appreciate your company, kid, because it's always wonderful to hear from friends, but. . ._why_ are you here?"

Jack took a seat on a nearby broken stool and proceeded to tell Elliot the story of Anamaria's curse, "...so now, I need to know if you could help us." Elliot looked back and forth between the two young children, a slightly lost look in his eyes.

"I don't know how I can help you, guys, my old ship's been wrecked. I'd need to get some new sails, more wood, a bit of paint, and a couple more ropes. Food, water, and other needs will need to be stored as well. And then you have a time limit as well?" He sighed and disappointedly shook his head, "I'm sorry, kiddos."

"Come on, Mr. Turner!" Jack begged, "What if Ana and I helped you to help us by helping on the ship, in which the helpers get helped by the helping helper earlier because of help?"

Elliot nodded and smiled, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Hold on a sec," Ana began. She turned her widened eyes to Mr. Turner, "You understood what he just said?" He nodded; she looked down at Tehzja "Wow, I can't even understand him when he speaks English, never mind Babble."

E laughed, "You'll get use to it some day; it's his natural native language."

Jack glared, "You know I can hear you two, right?"

Ana rolled her eyes, repeating the same words Azella had spoken before they left, "Of I course we knew! That's the whole point of saying it aloud!" Elliot smirked at the two young children and motioned for them to follow him.

"Well, come on, ya'll. We have_ a lot _of work to get done if we wanna get you out of here on time!" Jack and Ana grinned and followed Mr. Turner into his house.

**AGTNR:** An update so early? Yay me! lol I love _all_ people that have reviewed, they have _officially_ claimed my heart; now don't break it. Review please!


	15. Hurt

_**You Are My Sunshines, My Only Sunshines. You Make Me Happy, when you review. You'll never know just, how much I love you, every time...I hear...from you!**_

_Caribbean Babe **(Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks so much for your comments, love, they mean a lot! )**_

_Countess of Angels_

_captainme** (You like my name? Thanks!)**_

_DancingDivaXX_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_rockyrelay_

_superchick92_

**This Chapter is Dedicated to me, BECAUSE I LOVE ME! Oh, and my adoring fans above too. I love you guys!**

Heahvanlee Sparrow was huddled in a damp corner of Captain Wiley's cabin. Her caramel brown eyes were blood shot from all of her previous weeping, yet her eyes were also emotionless. She rocked back and forth, her stringy brown hair was disheveiled around her shoulders. Her eyes were tranced on the floor, as she rocked with the gracefullness of the ship, and her skin had paled dramatically since she had boarded. One could almost say she looked halfway dead.

_'What is to become of me?' _She thought depressingly,_ 'Am I to forever be trapped on this ship with that...**man**?' _She exhaled shakily, shivering slightly at the light breeze that blew in suddenly, _'What would Captain Wiley need** me **for? I bet it has something to do with Nic; he never did know how to avoid trouble.'_ Her eyes fluttered closed and she lowered her head until her brown hair veiled her face, _'I wish Mathew were here; he'd know what to do, and he'd have the perfect plan to get us out of this mess.'_ Her head snapped up, and her eyes flipped open when the door burst open.

"You. Sparrow. Up. Now." Hesitantly Heahvanlee stood up, her wrists shackled. The female, that had just come in, roughly pulled Heahvanlee and threw her to the large bed across the room.

Heahvanlee's eyes enlarged immediately, "What is going on? What are you about to do to me?" Emerald rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair.

"Calm down, girlie, I ain' doin' no'in like dat. I need t' check tha' wound o' yers."

Heahvanlee relaxed and blushed drastically, "Oh, sorry." She sat there and watched the pirate woman examine her cut on her calf. She stared at the jagged wound that would eventually form a nasty little scar.

Finally, Emmie sat back nodded, "Yer gonna need stitches, lass."

"Stitches!" Heahvanlee screeched, "I mean," She began in a more casual tone, "Stitches?"

Emerald stared at her as if she were crazy, "Aye. . .stitches. Ye wouldn'a needed 'em," She searched through her captain's cupboards and pulled out two bottles of rum, "if ye had just cooperated an' not put up such a fight."

Heahvanlee rolled her eyes, responding in a sarcastic voice, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just not use to getting kidnapped by pirates in the middle of the evening. I _completely_ forgot that my father taught me to always listen to what my threat says and allow them to beat me."

Emerald chuckled and took a quick sip of the rum; she wiped the liquid contents from her mouth with her loose shirt sleeve, "Yer funny, girl." She offered Heahvanlee the bottle with a 'Take it, or these stitches will cause you to feel the worst pain in an unmerciless torture.' look in her eyes.

Heahvanlee backed away, offering Emerald a small smile, "No, thank you. I don't drink." She watched Emmie shrug, as if to say 'Your loss.', and chug down half the bottle; Emerald retook her seat, "Why are you so kind to me? You're a pirate. Aren't pirates suppose to be vile and disolute creatures?"

Emmie sighed and spread her stitching set around her, "Not all pirates 'ave hearts o' stone, lass. But, then again," She lifted Heahvanlee's leg into her lap, "Some 'ave hearts tha' can change constantly." She smirked at Sparrow, "Ye wan' me t' be vile and disolute, lassie?"

Heahvanlee shook her head furiously, "No, that's quite alright." Emerald smirked again and began to thread. She poured a good bit of the alchoholic beverage onto a white rag.

"Alrighty, lass, ye ready?"

Heahvanlee raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so now I have a say on something?" Emerald did not respond. She just sat there, waiting for the tanned woman to speak again. Finally, Ms. Sparrow sighed and nodded at the pirate woman's impatient posture, "So, yes, I'm ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took his time on getting home, not really sure if the woman that awaited there had calmed yet.

The sun was blaring, the heat was blazing, and air was hot and thick. The layers of clothing he wore made the situation no better, "Why is it so blasted hot today?" He wiped his brow.

The wonder of where his son _also_ struck a curiosity chord in him. Usually, said young boy would be racing to catch up with him, sopping wet from his aftertoon swimming. They would talk on their way home, where they would be greeted by a woman and a young girl. Where was the boy now?

Assuming that he was probably at home already, the man shrugged off the worrisome thought and continued on. He decided to take in the scenery around him, which would stall and buy him some time before he got to his destination.

The dirt path road, that he trailed, was actually that of red clay and dirt. Potholes punctured the ground in numerous areas, some big and some small. The grass was low cut, but the weeds were wild and unruly, and the trees were practically naked.

The man followed the wild trail with slow steps. Turning corners, he took the scenic route back home. No doubt his wife would scold him about being away for such a long time. He sighed and mazed through a large crowd of towns and people until he ended up at the base of a semi-steep hill.

"Well," He gazed up at the wooden house, "here we go." The man began to walk the rock path that led to his front door, picking up littered objects, such as coins, along the way. When he finally made it to the front door, the man opened it and stepped inside; he closed the door tightly.

Unexpectadly, the cold steel point of a sword was placed at the nape of his neck. The dark-haired man gasped and came to an abrupt stop. Slowly, he turned around and leveled his eyes with a pair of stern sea blue eyes.

"Captain Nicholas Sparrow," He lowered his blade and clamped a pair of irons around the man's wrist; the officer smirked, "You are under arrest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana, what are you doing?"

Maria sighed and removed her arm from covering her face; she leveled her eyes with the young boy that sat beside her on the deck, "What does it _look_ like I'm doing? It's called taking a break, Jack."

He grasped a dangling rope, to his left, and gave a fierce yank until a large tan sail unfolded, "What do you need a break for? You haven't even done anything!"

Ana narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs indian style, "I have _to_ done something."

Jack smirked and took a seat by her, his legs also crossed, "Soaking up air and space doesn't count, love."

Ana rolled her eyes at his continuous insistance on calling her out of her name; he grinned, "You keep rolling and flipping your eyes like that, darlin', and you'll end up blind one day."

"If it means that I don't have to look at _you_, then it's a risk I'm happily willing to take."

He chuckled, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Jack grinned and stood up, walking away from her. Ana stood and followed him, her eyes boring into the back of his head, "You knew _what_, Jack?"

He smirked and pushed a cart of bread rolls to the side; his eyes twinkled up at Anamaria, "You want me..." He moved to her ear, "bad." He caught her hand before she got the chance to slap him, "Maria, please. Don't you think my poor face has suffered enough?"

She spit at his temple and smirked, "Now it has."

Elliot looked up from hammering the deck's wooden floorboards, just as Ana spat; he chuckled and walked over to Jack, "Lad, ye sure she ain't your lass? Sure acts like it."

Jack wiped off the spittle and looked up at Elliot, "_Why_ in the world would I want to court Satan's daughter?"

Turner chuckled, "Kinda harsh of a description, doncha think?" HE moved the sea blown blond strands from his face.

"Ha!" Jack walked towards the galley, "You just say that because you haven't lived with the little harpy for two years! To someone who's just met her, you for instance, believe her to be the sweetest little angel. But you, my dear friend, have been tricked by the ways of the witch!" He tied three crates on top of each other in the corner.

Elliot chuckled and helped him, "Is she that hard to live with, Jack? I mean, surely you two have fun moments _sometimes_."

Sparrow sat on the counter, "Fun moments together? Negative eight on a scale of one to ten."

"Aw," Elliot washed a few plates in a nearby wash basin, "That ain't right."

"It's _her_ fault!" He stepped on a roach, "Every time I _try _to get along with her, I end up getting slapped!"

Elliot smirked and locked up the dishes.

Jack hopped off the counter top, "I'll go scrub the deck or something. See ye later, E!"

"Later, Jack." Quickly, before anyone could see her, Ana raced from her hiding spot by the stairs, back up on deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, they were done, "Finally!" Jack announced happily; Elliot put the tools away.

"I thought it would take a day or two to fix this old woman," He tied down the final mast, "I guess the damage wasn't as much as it looked like."

Jack smiled, "Or was it because of the helping helpers who helped help the ship to get help on leaving by the helpers helped in order to help us break the curse?"

Elliot thought it over and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He grinned, "Shall we set sail now, Mr. Sparrow?"

He nodded, "Aye, we should probably. . ." He trailed off and looked around him, "Where's Anamaria?"

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed, "The harpy's aboard Jack." She yelled from the crow's nest, "Just make sail." She pet Tehzja's head, and sat deep in thought.

Jack, confused as to how she got up there without him noticing, went to get their belongings from Elliot's porch. Once he made it back on deck, Mr. Turner cut the rope that tied them to the docking area, and the Ruby Saphire floated out to sea.

First stop: Salvador, Brazil!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Have I ever mentioned just how much I hate water?'_

Ana stayed silent.

_'Uh...and I get seasick **very **easily, so watch out for any unexpected surprises.'_

Again, Anamaria just sat there.

Tehzja looked around her, trying to find anything to spark up a conversation_, 'Sweetheart, did you know that the rain comes from the ocean?'_

Ana remained quiet.

Tez sighed, _'Ok, what's going on, Ana? Why aren't you talking?'_

She sighed and rested back against the back of the basket, "Nothing." Tehzja licked her paw and cuddled into Maria's lap.

_'Obviously there** is **something. What's up?'_

Ana stayed silent for a while and hesitantly lifted her eyes up to meet Tehzja's, "Tez, do you think I'm. . .pushy?"

Tez sighed, _'Are you** still **sulking on what Jack said about you? I'm sure he didn't mean it, Sweetheart.'_

"Then why'd he bring it up?" She took the cat out of her lap and sat on her knees, overlooking the ocean.

_'He's a bloody boy! That's just the way their minds work, you just gotta let it slide. Plus, if you were a normal goody girl, I'd have absolutely nothing to do with you. I can't **stand** the sweet and innocent type!'_

Ana grinned, "Honestly, Tez, you always have the right words to cheer me up. But," She ran her finger along the brim of the basket, "it's still a little hurtful to have someone talking about you behind your back." Tez nodded in understandment. They sat in silence for a while before Ana broke the ice, "I'm getting down now. Bored."

She moved to the edge of the and climbed down the long roping that led to the deck. Jack came up to her with a smile, "Ana, I just found something _really _cool! Do you-"

She raised an eyebrow, a snotty tone in her voice as she spoke, "Sorry. Too tired. Us _witches_ have to sleep too, you know." She swiftly walked past him, and went down below. Jack stood there, a blank look on his face. Suddenly realization struck him, and he turned around to the helm where Elliot steered.

"She heard us, didn't she?" His question was more of an accusation.

Elliot nodded, an apologetic look in his eye, "I'm afraid so, kiddo."

Jack sighed and raised head eyes heavanward, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Thunder sounded; Jack nodded and followed Ana below, "Thought so."

Elliot smirked and yelled down to the disappearing boy, "You two kiss and make up now!"

**AGTNR:** I just noticed, some of these names are REALLY hard to pronounce! Stupid me. Ok, here are the pronunciations:

Musiah (moo-sigh-uh)

Tehzja (te-ja)

Yahjam (yah-jom)

Heahvanlee (heavan-lee)

Yamyekka (yah-my-eck-uh)

Omna (om-nuh)

**I know, it's a little late to be doing that, but it JUST hit me. Sorry! I'll do the others later on in the story. Ta, my sweets!**


	16. Sparing Her Sparrow

_**Wonderful People are People Who Review. And People Who Review Are the People Who Are Below. And the People Who Are Below Are Reviewers. Reviewers Are Wonderful:**_

_Luimielw **(Yay! A new reviewer! I hope to hear from you again, sweet! THANKS!)**_

_superchick92_

_Readerfreak10_

_captainme_

_rockyrelay_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_DancingDivaXX_

_Countess of Angels_

_Caribbean Babe_

**Warning: Character Death. My OC. Tears ahoy, mateys, TEARS AHOY!**

A light knock sounded on her door, "Go away, Jack!" She sat on the small cot that served as her bed. Her room was dark, save for the sunny light that shone on her bedroom floor from the small porthole, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you!"

"Well, _I'm_ in the mood to talk to _you_, so can you _please_ just open the door?"

"No, now go away!"

"Ana-"

"Go! Away!"

Outside of Maria's room, Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a pin he had in his pocket and got down on his knees. Pressing his ear against the door, he placed the pin in the keyhole and twisted it left, right, up, and down until he heard an audible click. Smiling victoriously, Sparrow placed the pin back in his pocked and pushed the door open; Ana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you-?"

"I've locked myself out of my room too many times to count, love." Ana narrowed her eyes and turned away from him, finding the bare wall across the room to be more fascinating than hearing from that of Jack Sparrow; he sighed and softly closed the door, "Look, Ana, I didn't mean what I said in the galley."

She continued to stare at the wall, but now began to ruffle with Tehzja's hair, "Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Come on, Maria, you can't say that you've never been ticked at someone before." He suggested, smirking. Ana did not respond to his comment, knowing that he was one hundred percent right. Jack stopped smiling and examined his hands for a while. Seconds later, he finally lifted his head and stared at the girl beside him, "I'm sorry."

She exhaled, "I'm sorry too." Maria leveled her defiant eyes with his, "Sorry that you had to waste your time coming down here to tell me something I don't even want to hear." Holding Tehzja tighter in her arms, Ana stood up and headed for the door. Jack beat her there and blocked her way.

"Would you just listen for once?" He demanded, "It's easier for someone to stick their nose in the air with pride and walk out, but it takes_ a lot _of gall to apologize, and you are _not _making this _any_ easier, Anamaria!"

Maria searched his eyes intently and finally gave in. She sighed and plopped back down on her bed, "Ok," She adjusted her position until she found herself a more comfortable position, "I'm listening."

He nodded, "Thank you. Now," Sparrow took a seat on the bed beside her, "you and I have been friends for what, two years? Yeah, that's it, and you know from experience that the times that we get along are slim to none. There's always something we manage to argue on, and in the end, I _somehow_ end up slapped or badly bruised for something I didn't even know I said."

Ana grinned, knowing that he was right.

"But," He continued, "there _are_ times when we _do _get along, and those times are the best. Despite the yelling, bickering, and hitting, we also laugh, joke, and play. And yes, there are _millions_ of times that you get on my _last _nerve, but I have learned to accept that part of you, because if I don't, I may be dead the next day." Ana laughed; Jack smiled, "See? Laughter."

Ana smirked, "I guess you're right."

"Well, I _know_ I'm right. So, what do you say, Ana, am I forgiven?"

Ana eyed him and let his apology replay in her mind; she smiled and nodded, "Aye, you're forgiven." She scooted closer to the dark-haired boy and gave him a hug. They stayed in this position for a while, but when they let go, Ana mockingly narrowed her eyes at him with her hands on her hips, "But, if you _ever_ call me that again, I'll show you just how much of a witch I can be, savvy?"

He chuckled, "Now _that's_ my Ana."

She raised an eyebrow suggestively, "_Your _Ana?"

He rolled his eyes and stood, "You know what I'm talking about, Maria, don't act dense. It doesn't suit you, love."

She tossed a pillow at the retreating boy, "Stop calling me that!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heahvanlee hissed in a breath, "Aren't you through _yet_?" Emerald rolled her eyes and pierced the string through her patient's skin once more; Heahvanlee hissed again, "Any more questions, Ms. Sparrow?"

"No, they've all been answered, thank you." She exhaled a slow shaky breath as Emerald pulled the string tight and tied a small knot. She threaded it again and pulled it through Heahvanlee's calf; Heahvanlee tightly held her eyes closed, "God! If child birth hurts worse than this, my womb will just have to be empty and collect dust for the rest of my life!"

Emerald smiled, "Ye sure 'bout dat, girlie? I mean, yeah, it'll hurt as though someone's peeling your toenails backwards, but wouldn' yer love an' desire t' have a chil' eventually b'come too overwhelmin' fer ye t' wait any longer?"

She wiped away the stray tear that ran from the corner of her left eye, "Possibly, but I'll worry about that when the time comes." Emerald did not say anything, but just gazed up at the woman with understanding in her cerulean eyes.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two.

"So, uh. . .do you wish to tell me _why_ I'm being held hostage aboard this. . ._ship_?"

"Actually," She sighed, "no, I can' tell ye a thing 'til the cap'n says I can. But, I can tell you that if you don't cooperate, you will be dead before you can even say 'help'." Emerald threaded the needle once more.

Heahvanlee raised an eyebrow, "_That _serious, eh?"

Emerald nodded, "_Tha' _serious."

Heahvanlee sighed and rested her head heavily on the pillow, "Great."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Captain Sparrow, control yourself!" The marine guards struggled to hold down the raging pirate man as he twisted and jerked around in their grasp, "You're only making matters worse!"

"Well let me go, then!"

"We can't do that, Mr. Sparrow," Warman commented, "You are a pirate, a criminal and threat against the crown! We cannot release you! Now, please sit still and wait for Gove-!"

"No need for waiting, Lt. Warman," A man said from the door, "I'm already here." He signaled for the guards to release Sparrow, and they walked out of the Governor's office at his dismissal; Oravell grinned at the pirate captain, "Ah, so I have finally caught you. I have finally caught the infamous Captain Nicholas Sparrow!" He laughed.

Nic rolled his eyes, "You caught a pirate. Yay for you! Now, do you plan on lecturing me for hours on end, or are we just gonna cut to the chase, where you lock me in my cell, then I knock out your guards, stealthily make my way out of the prison, and into the beautiful blazing sun?"

Governor Oravell chuckled, "A pirate with humor; I like that! Well, sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no escaping from your cell this time, Mr. Sparrow."

Nic raised his eyebrows, "And what makes you think that, Gov'nor?"

Oravell smirked and clapped his hands together; two guards came in and grasped the pirate's arms, "Because, Captain Nicholas," Oravell continued with a light chuckle, "you're being hung. . . today." He nodded to the guards, "Take him away."

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" The door closed behind the three men, and Governor Oravell took a seat at his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot grinned, "So, how did it all work out?" Jack smiled. "She didn't kiss you, did she?"

"How do you figure that?" Sparrow took a spot beside his "captain".

"Because if she had, you'd be grinning from ear-to-ear and the sun would be reflecting off those little golden nuggets that you call teeth."

"What's that suppose to mean, Elliot?" He demanded with a narrow of his eyes; Mr. Turner smiled.

"Nothing, Jack, nothing at all." Jack stared at the man beside with curiosity for a few minutes before deciding to go below deck and start cleaning the railing, not hearing Elliot's response as he watched the young boy disappear down below, "You'll figure it out in a couple of years, dear boy, we've _all_ been through this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His office door burst open, and two people came charging in: one boy and one woman, "Governor Oravell, what is the meaning of this?" She raged. "Why has my husband been arrested?"

Oravell startled at the tanned woman's outburst, "Excuse me?"

"Why! Has! My! Husband! Been! Arrested!"

"Are you Mrs. Sparrow?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

He jumped back and stumbled over his words, "Y...yes, ma'am. Y...your husband h...has been arrested for p...piracy."

"Piracy?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. He is to be executed this afternoon, ma'am, and you were to be imprisoned for helping a criminal. But, I have rethought that over, and have decided to be lenient on you."

"But he is to be hung, even without a trial or anything?" She accused.

"Noon; the main fort."

Azella narrowed her eyes dangerously at the aging man, "Not if I have anything to do with it. Come along, Hector!" With that said, the woman and her son stormed out, slamming the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Evening**

Azella wove and mazed her way through the crowd of people, Hector at her heel, in an effort to spot the love of her life on the platform. Her large flowered sun hat visored her eyes from the blazing sun, and her long floral dress bristled in the breeze, "Where is he?" She whispered to herself, "Why can't I see him?"

"Come on," Hector suggested, "we have to move up closer." Azella nodded just as the charges were being read off, and the drums began to beat at a heart beating speed.

"Captain Sparrow," He began, "you have been charged with crimes against the crown, those charges being numerous in quantity: poaching," Azella squeezed between a barrel shaped woman, "pillaging," Hector followed his mother closely, "breaking and entering," Elle mazed between a group of high fancied women, "destruction of the town," Hector gently pushed a young boy, a few ages younger than himself, out of the way and continued to follow his mother, "invading," Azella whispered her apologies after accidentally stepping on the foot of a portly baker man, "assault" Hector glided his way about the people and finally caught up with Azella. The list of crimes continued as Azella and Hector made it closer toward the pirate captain.

"Pardon me," She excused, moving around a buxom woman, but instead of her moving out of the way, she turned to Azella and smiled.

"Oh, you're here to see the wretched pirate man face his fate?"

"Yes, but ma'am-"

"I know how you feel, and I'm so glad he's finally been caught! My children's safety always irked me, and I feared to have them play outside without an escort!"

"Well, I'm sorry about-"

"And then he was living so close by? Oh dear! I was fearing every night that he would break into my house and kill me or something! My family is_ very _wealthy, but you don't think he knew that, do you?"

"No, not at all, but I _really_-"

"Then the other day when-"

"Move!" She yelled. The heavy woman seized her rambling and stared at the woman with widened eyes. Azella gave a quick apology and swiftly made her way closer to her destination.

The drums sped up, the noose was placed around his neck, and finally the drums came to a stop.

Azella gasped, "No, Nic!" Not caring who was in her way, Azella charged to the front of the group of people, Hector following her lead, "No! Stop! Wait!" She heard an elderly man from beside her, whispering seven words that would cause any person to cower.

"May God have mercy on your soul."

Azella looked back at the platform, just as the lever was pulled; Nic fell, and the noose tightened, "Noooo!" Elle cried. Her heart sped up at an unbelievable rate, her skin began to moisten, and she rammed her way to the front, "Don't-!" It was too late:

Captain Nicholas Sparrow. . .was hung.

**AGTNR:** Nic has been hung? Not good! I'm so evil. Mwahahahaha! DON'T HATE ME! So sorry. I hope you liked it...despite the fact that Jack just lost his father. And are people allowed to be hung_ without _a trial? L8er, sweets!


	17. Letters

_**Thanks to All Reviewers! Your Comments Mean So Much To Me:**_

_superchick92_

_Luimielw_

_DancingDivaXX_

_Countess of Angels_

_Johnnycakesdepp_

_rockyrelay_

_captainme_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Readerfreak10_

_Caribbean Babe_

_**Dedicated to Captainme, as I've told her already. All of you are wonderful, and you make me smile!**_

She couldn't move. Everything and everyone was bustling around her, but it was nothing but a buzzing sound in her ear. The love of her life was hanging by his neck, _right_ in front of her eyes; it was like a horror movie playing at full blast.

Hector rested his hand on his mother's shoulder, "Mum?" When she made no move to answer or even acknowledge his presence, he shook her lightly, "Mum? Mum, we have to go now." She watched the rope be cut, and saw Nicholas fall to a heap on the ground.

A long wet tear trailed from her once joyful eyes, "I never got to apologize."

Hec leaned forward at the sudden whisper, "What was that?"

Her misted eyes followed the limp body of Mr. Sparrow as four officers took him away, "I never got to apologize," She swallowed hard, "I never got to tell him _just _how much I love him."

"I'm sure he knew you cared, Mum," He struggled to hold back the tears, the need to be strong for his mother suddenly began to overtake him, "He knew you were sorry, and he knew you loved him."

She scoffed through her tears, "How would _you_ know?"

Hector smiled, just as the last few civilians began to disappear down the road, "Because I'm a boy, and we _know _these things, no matter how much you women try to get us to hate you."

Azella laughed and dried her eyes, "I suppose you're right, but I still feel a tad bit guilty."

"Well," He patted her shoulder, "don't be. Captain Sparrow was a strong bold man, and you know he wouldn't want you to be weeping over him like this."

She nodded, "You're right," For the first time since Nic had been hung, Elle locked her eyes down to Hector's. She sighed heavily, "Shall we be going now?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I have a new bowl of fruit at home to eat while you're not looking."

Azella laughed and ruffled his hair, "Oh come on, you scandalous little devil." Hector grinned at the lighter tone in his mother's voice; he took her hand and they walked back home. All seemed fine for right now, but one thing. How were they going to explain this to Jack?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was calm aboard Red Angel. The sun was setting, which painted a pattern of pink, purple, red, orange, and gold in the sky. The ocean churned gently, the breeze whistled past his ears, and the salty smell that filled his lungs brought back wonderful memories of the many times he sailed with is father. He felt almost as though he was in another world, an oceanic heaven.

"Elliot?" The captain snapped out of his calm state at hearing the sudden voice. He snapped one eye open and looked down at the person.

"Yes, Miss Maria?" He smiled down at the raven haired girl, "How can I help you?"

"When are we going to be there? I don't like to stay in one spot, it makes me...fidgety. You don't want to see me when I'm fidgety."

"I'm sure." He commented under his breath, "But we should be there in a couple of weeks, if the weather holds up. I suggest you find something to occupy yourself until then, lass." She grinned and opened her mouth, but Elliot cut her off before she got the chance to say what he knew she was going to say, "And causing Jack bodily harm does not count."

Ana pouted, "What about emotional harm?"

Elliot laughed and shook his head, "Oh Ana, Ana, Ana. What are we gonna do with ye, lassie? You're like a shark, always attackin' innocent people."

Ana scoffed, "Ha! Jack Sparrow could hardly be considered innocent."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "Watch it, little Ana, remember what happened when Jack started talking about _you_ behind your back? It looks like you're starting to do it too."

"No, _he_ was just yapping away._ I'm _stating pure facts that you already know." Se cast him an "You know I'm right" glance and walked down below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Weeks Later 

_**Mum,**_

_**Things are going smoothly so far on our voyage. Ana and I are sailing with Elliot on his old ship. We helped him fix it up, and repair the damages so, and now we're out on the open sea. From what I've heard, we'll be arriving in Brazil in another day or two. We've been through one storm so far, nothing too serious, but nothing too light either.**_

Flashback

_"Jack! Anamaria! Get below deck, **now**!" Elliot narrowed his eyes through the thick layers of rain and heated fog. Chilling winds sent unwanted shivers up, down, and all around his spine. He jerked the helm abruptly to the right, and the quick flash of lightning brightened up the sky long enough for him to see a crashing wave hit the deck._

_"No!" Ana yelled, holding onto his waist with unbelievable strength, "I'm not leaving you here to die!" She flinched. Were those not the words she had spoken to her mother before she passed? Yes, that was it. While her mother lay on her deathbed, her life hanging by a thread, Ana had held her hand and said the **same** exact thing with the **same** exact defiance._

_"Ana, you have to get below! I can handle this myself!"_

_She glared at his blurry image, "Don't be daft, Mr. Turner, you can't handle this whole ship on your own!"_

_He chose to ignore that comment, "Don't you have to check on Tehja or something?"_

_"She can handle herself!" Ana threw back, "Plus, she hates water anyway, she'll be glad to stay below, but I won't!"_

_Jack came up the short flight of stairs and stood beside Ana, "And neither will I." Elliot jerked the helm again, tossing them about like a toy sailboat in a bathtub. He looked down at the two children and finally gave in._

_"Alright!" He yelled over the furious winds, "But you have to stay beside me at **all **times! I don't plan on playing Rescuer if you decide to be clumsy and take a little dip in the ocean over there!" Lightning cracked in the sky again. _

_The two kids smiled and gave a small salute to Elliot, "Aye, aye, Captain!"_

End Flashback

_**Ok, maybe it didn't go so well, but we made it through. Despite what Elliot had said about being Rescuer, Ana still fell overboard. After she was safe and all, I just had to laugh at her. I mean, she was just standing by the railing, talking to me about how she didn't like my hair or something. Then, I turned around for a quick second, because I thought Elliot had called me. I turned back around, and she was gone! Oh wow! It wasn't nice to laugh, but I had to! And of course I waited 'till she was back on deck and ok.**_

_**Well, I miss you a lot, Mum. I sometimes wish you were here with us, to experience this with us. But, you're there, and I'm here. I can't wait until this is over, that way I can come back to you, Hec, and Dad. Speaking of which, how is Dad? I miss him a lot, and sometimes I regret not telling him good-bye personally. A lot could happen between now and what is to come. Tell him I love him.**_

_**I give you my best wishes.**_

_**Love your son,**_

_**Jack**_

He folded the parchment up and placed it in the tanned envelope. Flipping it over, he poured the hot golden contents on the opening, and placed a seal on it. Smiling happily, he took the envelope and put it in the desk drawer beside him.

"Jack, we're here!" Sparrow startled at the loud banging as the door burst open. The force of the slam shook the room, "We're here, we're here, we're here!"

Jack smirked and got up, trying to calm the excited girl. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he got her to stop jumping, "Ana. Ana! Calm down, love! Have we made port yet?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

She sighed, "If you would get your lazy butt out of this room, maybe you could figure that out on your own! Now, come on!" Jack hopped up out of the oak chair and followed the overly excited Anamaria into the blazing sun. They ran across the deck and stopped at the railing, their gaze landing solely on the green land ahead of them.

Over across the blanket of ocean water, sat a dock loaded with two other ships. Small ant-sized people could be seen scurrying about the town, getting from place to place. Trees were so tall that they looked as though they touched the sky, and the greenery was fresh and beautiful. Exotic flowers were scattered about, and the tall ankle high grass bristled a bit in the wind. They could smell the strong aroma of old leather, salt, and elderly people flowing from the coast. The faint sound of laughing and talking past by their ears, and they could scarce see a small group of children playing around by the bay. Buildings stood tall, and the homes were rugged, but it still had its own sense of civilization that called to the three arriving people.

"It's a beauty, ain't it?" Jack and Ana turned around at the sudden voice. Their eyes landed on the tall posture of Elliot turner, steadily guiding his ship through the calm waters. His eyes were dazed, and the sun could be seen glistening in his eyes. "It kinda reminds me of the time Suzanna and I got married." He reminisced, "Beautiful scenery, gorgeous day, magnificent weather. Everything was perfect, or so I thought."

Jack and Ana just stood there, watching Elliot and waiting for his continuation. He looked so drained, drained and depressed. Did this woman hurt him that bad? Ana averted her eyes from the far off look in Elliot's, the feeling that she was invading the privacy of his mind suddenly washed over her.

Elliot shook his head to clear the thoughts and memories of his ex-wife, "But, that's all in the past," He sighed, "What matters now is the fact that we need to get to port and stay for a couple of days. We'll sail to our next destination in five days to a week's time." He turned the wheel slightly to the left and sailed them closer to the dock, "You guys ready?"

Jack and Ana shared a questioning look before turning back to Elliot. They nodded silently and focused their eyes back on the approaching land. In just a few minutes, they would be on Brazil's land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on her door numerous times, but she wouldn't answer. Sighing with frustration, his fist connected with the hard wooden door again, a little louder this time, "Omna! Omna, I know you're in there! Open this door right now, I have to speak with you!" He waited there for nay five minutes before the door creaked open a crack. He leaned his head closer to the ajar door and let his left eye peek in, "Omna?"

Silence.

The door opened slowly, creaking silently. As soon as the door was opened completely, the visitor was greeted by the living room, but no hostess. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he did quick double check around him to make sure that no one was watching him, and he stepped inside. He stepped on the burgundy carpet and followed the long trail of velvet. His eyes took in everything, just as the door slammed behind him. He startled and let his eyes flash around wildly, "Omna? Come out here, now!" He looked around, but no one entered, "I know you're here, you old fool! Show yourself!"

A heavy chuckle sounded in the distance, "Now now, my friend, that is no way to speak to a friend."

He twisted and turned around frantically, "You are no friend of mine, Omna Fozzi!" The candles that once brightly lit up the wall paintings, dimmed dramatically until the pictures were nothing but shadows, "You murdered Andrew Cotton!"

"I did no such thing," The sly voice drawled, "I simply amputated him."

"You filthy conniving witch!" He kicked and tossed around her furniture, "Show yourself!" The china plates, glass vases, and wine glasses all shattered against the floor. Silverware clashed and clanged, and the chairs were turned over, "Bring yourself out, now! You killed Andrew Cotton, and you've poisoned the town with your devil powders!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She began, "No manners at all. You dare to come into my house, abuse my belongings, and accuse me? I must say, Jo, married life has changed you tremendously."

Her silken voice only added to the fumes and fury of his temper, "My marriage to Ayana has nothing to do with this! It's your foul behavior, plague to the town, that has blown me over! Now, get out here!"

All was silent.

Jo's crazed eyes skimmed the room, and he waited for the arrival of the wretched woman, "Or are you too afraid?"

Time stood still.

What was once a house of anger and hate, was now quiet, uncertain, and empty. The overturned furniture seemed to disappear into he shadows, and the candle wax was beginning to puddle on the floors. He could hear audible steps get closer to him, so he became alert at the new presence. Quiet steps sounded in the dark, until Omna herself came into the dim light with vicious eyes.

Jo smirked, "Ah, so Shadow Queen has finally emerged from the darkness."

Omna stopped in front of him, her burning eyes leveling with his, "Nice to see you too."

He stepped closer and growled down at the old woman, "Well it surely isn't so nice to see you." Without warning, Jo had pushed Omna up against the wall, holding her up by her thick red robe and her feet dangled in the air. He grit his teeth and gazed into Omna's emotionless eyes, "What have you done with him? What did you do?" He grinded.

Omna sighed and rolled her eyes. Did he honestly expect for her to be terrified of his aggressiveness? "Who? Your brat?"

He pulled her off the wall slightly, just to slam her back harder against the wood a breath later, "One, she is not a brat, and you will not speak of her that way!" He seethed, "And two, where is Cotton? Where is my friend?"

She narrowed her eyes down at him, "How am_ I _suppose to know? And how do you know that I did anything to him?"

"Because he told me he was meeting up with some young pretty doe woman named Omna! He was last seen with you, and I'm beginning to hear rumors spread throughout the town that _you _killed him." He shook in fury, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

He pushed her harder up against the wall, "I'll _make_ you care."

She narrowed her eyes down at him, "Are you threatening me?"

"Call it whatever you want, Omna, but no matter what it is, you will provide me with my desired information. Do you understand me? You will tell me where he is, and when I find him, I'll turn you in. I've been behind you this whole time, trying to have your back and prove that you are innocent and only use your powers for good. But, I was wrong. You lied to me, and I will not stand by and let you harm another person."

"You won't turn me in, Jo," She smirked evilly.

"And why the hell not?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Simple," She gave a fierce kick to his groin, which caused him to drop her to the ground. Without hesitation, Omna poured a thick red dust into his eyes, causing him to cry out and clutch his eyes. He doubled over on his side and screamed out at the aggravation that the dust caused for his eyes, "Because you won't even be leaving my house." She pulled back a long grape colored curtain, which revealed a tall wooden lever. Omna pushed Jo over the specific spot where she wanted him, pouring more of the thick dust into his eyes. Smiling victoriously, she rested her hand on the lever, "Welcome home, Jo." She pulled the lever, and her house guest fell through a trapdoor that led down to a cold dark room. Omna pulled the lever back, closing the trapdoor, and hid the lever from view with her purple curtain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, friends!" Jack, Elliot, and Ana startled at the sudden greeting. They turned around and saw a man in his mid-sixties smiling at them, his brown coated teeth glistened in the bright sun, "Welcome to Brazil!"

Elliot, noting the slightly frightened faces of Jack and Ana, greeted the elderly man with a small bow, "Good afternoon, my good man!"

His paling dark brown skin was creased into small wrinkles, "Same to you. Is that your ship?" He pointed an accusing shriveled finger over to the large floating ship in the dock. Its tanned sails waved back and forth, and the ship bobbed up and down next to a large white pelican, who was busy hunting for fish.

Elliot let his eyes travel to the rust railed ship. He looked back at the man and offered a smile, "Ah, yes, that is indeed my ever so lovely ship, sir."

"Well, I'll need a shillin' from ye, mate. You can't just dock your boat for free, or else the bay'd be packed to the gills."

E. jerked back in surprise at the sudden news, his eyebrows scrunched tightly together, "A shilling? You've never done that before, I use to come here all the time when I was younger and never had to pay a thing."

"Well," The elderly man took a long slow look up and down the man, "a lot of things have changed over the past forty years."

Elliot glared, "I'm only twenty-eight, thank you."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked him up and down again, "Really?" He asked, meeting his eyes again, "That was the furthest number from my mind."

Elliot glared harder, "Your age is getting to you, old man, now do you want the shilling or not?"

Jack and Ana snickered behind their hands at Elliot's annoyed state. The elderly man cleared his throat and nodded, "My apologies." He watched E. dig and search throughout his large pockets until he found what he had been looking for. Slowly, the grey haired man took the silvery coin from Mr. Turner's hand and placed it in a small black velvet purse. He smiled, "Welcome to Brazil, sir, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Turner growled. He turned and walked back to the two snickering children, "If you two are done, we must be on our way now." He led Jack and Ana away from the dock, and headed into town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My dearest Jack,**_

_**I haven't heard from you or Ana since your departure a couple of weeks back. Is everything alright? You are beginning to worry me with your lack of writing. Also, there is something very important that I need to tell you and Ana, but I will not focus on that until the end of this letter..**_

**_For one, I miss you and Maria dearly. It seems so...different without the normal morning fighting that you two have. It was always an aggravating thing, but I'm beginning to miss it, as weird as that seems. I miss how you would come home, sopping wet from head-to-toe in lake water. I miss how Ana would place small traps in your room for you to wake up to after your naps. Remember the time when you opened your closet door, to change shirts, and the bucket of worms and slim fell on your head?_ **_That** was a classic. It was mean, but it was classic.**_

_**Besides the fact that I miss you tremendously, I also wanted to tell you that I am with child again, but I have the feeling that you figured that out a long time ago. You **always **seem to know these things. And as wonderful as that may seem, I'm worried. Why? Because I'll have to bring him or her up on my own. Now, hon, I'll break this next part down to you slowly, for it is a difficult topic for me to think about, never mind writing it down to explain.**_

_**Your father is a wonderful man, a great pirate, and a fantastic father. He fought for us, cared for us, and humored us! The things that he went through as a child, the horrible torture and under loving affection he received from his mother, are what built him up to be the man he is today. There's nothing in the world that he would not do for you, for Ana, for Hector, for anyone. That's why we love him. He achieved his goals, and he grew up to be the same type of person he use to pretend to be as a youngster. A pirate. **_

_**He had his problems, his issues, and his troubles. You know that being a pirate comes with its own trials and tribulations, and remember how you always said your father was a hero when you were four? You would always say that Daddy was a mighty man, and no one could ever hurt him because he was powerful. He could never be caught.**_

_**He's been caught, sweetheart.**_

_**I'm sorry to bring this up, because I know how much it would tear you and Ana up. But, I won't hold the truth from you. Your father fought for you, cared for you, and...died for you. The Navy caught your father earlier today...and he has been hung.**_

_**Daddy is dead, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Hector and I tried to help him, but we were too late. And before he died, before you were born, he has always wanted to hand off his most prized possession to his first born. That would be you. He told me that whenever the day came that he drew no more breath, he would want the Black Pearl to be yours. Only yours. Until you get back, I will watch it, and inform his crew of the tragedy. Jack, the Black Pearl is yours, love. Keep her safe.**_

_**I love you, darling, and tell Ana the same. I miss you two dearly, and I wish you the best of luck on your quest. Be alert, be aware, be safe.**_

_**With all my undying love,**_

_**Mum**_

Azella folded up the letter and sealed it in a white envelope. She planted a soft lingering kiss on the front of the envelope and placed it in her top drawer. She blew out the lone flickering candle that sat on the oak desk, and quietly left her bedroom.


	18. Amlad Ait

_**Thanks to all my adoring fans! YOU MAKE ME GLEE! **_

_Johnnycakesdepp_ **(Oh God! I love you to absolutely no end! YOU RULE!)**

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_ **(I'm glad to hear from you again! You had me worried for a while, love. Not good!)**

_Lady of the reeds _**(I posted this because you reviewed. Thanks so much, love!)**

_captainme _**(It's ok that you didn't review earlier. At first, I thought you ditched me, but then I remembered that you were on holiday. Stupid me!)**

_Readerfreak10_ **(Thanks for the review, it was much appreciated.)**

_rockyrelay_** (Aw! You're too sweet! Thanks for the compliment.)**

"Run! Run for your lives!" Jack, Elliot, and Anamaria were roughly pushed to the side as a scrawny old man in ragged shorts came racing down the street with no shoes and his body dirtied, "Run! Get out of town! I warn you, get out of here!" He knocked Ana to the ground in his efforts to get by.

"Uh, excuse me?" Elliot grasped onto his bony arm. The elderly man's body shook violently, his eyes were wild and crazed as he snapped his head to look all around him, "Is there something wrong, sir?" He asked, still holding his arm.

The man jerked back, as if he just noticed that Elliot was there. His wrinkled face was dirtied an scraped, and the whites of his large eyes were lime green; Elliot controlled the urge to cry out in fright, "What are you still doing here?" The man enquired, his voice raspy and dry, "Get out of here, get out of town!" Elliot slightly loosened his grip on the man who began to struggle, afraid that the fragile man's bones might break if he held onto the man too tightly.

"Sir, please, calm down! What's wrong? Why should we leave?"

BANG

The dark-skinned man seized his struggles at the sudden loud clap of thunder. Time seemed to have stood still, and all was quiet, save for the sudden rise of pouring rain surfing towards them. The sky went from bright blue, to that of dark grey in a blink of an eye, the air seemed to have gained humidity, and the sudden amount of pressure that came after was unbelievable. Their ears popped, causing Jack and Ana to cry out.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Came the sudden piercing shreak in the distance.

The old man's eyes doubled in size as he stared at Elliot, his whispered response barely audible, "The **_Yahjam_**..." He swallowed, letting his eyes fall to Ana's bracelet, "...has been resurrected." He turned his eyes back to Elliot's, "Get out of here!" He gave one final fierce tug, and Elliot let him go. The elderly man fell to the ground, but immediately got back up and ran as though the demons of Hell were on his heels.

"Elliot?" Ana questioned, meeting his eyes with curiosity, "What does "resurrected" mean?"

Elliot sighed and looked ahead of him, just as a thick black cloud formed, "You don't know what it means, and in the case, you still don't want to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azella shuffled across the tavern floor, her cloggy boots tapped against the wooden floors. She mazed between the socializing people, sealing her heavy black coat around her, the slight bulge of her belly was outlined in the wet material. "Ugh." She commented to herself, looking at the numerous tables of drunk men with dolled up whores wiggling and giggling in their laps, "Why would anyone come to such a foul place?"

Still making her way across the bar, Azella watched as a group of greedy men compete to see who could chug down the most grog in one minute. She wrinkled her nose at the sight just as a dirty red-haired man slammed down his tankard, his eyes lazily roaming about, "Tha's it, guys, I can' do no mo'. 'Tis too much fer-" He never finished, for the drunkard man fell unconscious, his glass shattering against the floor beside him.

"How inhumane." Elle murmured, shaking her head in disgust. Not bothering to look at the disturbing scenes that the bar displayed, Azella focused her eyes ahead of her. Unfortunately, the toe of her boot caught onto a ragged floorboard nail, and she stumbled forward.

"Woah!" An arm wrapped around her middle, holding her just before she collided with the floor, "Watch it there, little lady, we wouldn't want you to have an accident." He helped her back onto her feet and smirked.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

He waved it off, "No problem, Miss." He leaned back further into his chair, grinning up at Azella, "What's a woman like you doing here?"

Her features hardened instinctively, "Business."

"Isn't everyone?" He questioned with a grin, motioning his arms to emphasize their grimy surroundings.

Azella narrowed her eyes down at The man that sat before her, "I'm not here to spread my legs for anyone, or anything like that, if that's what you're getting at, _sir_." She stressed The title with venom in her voice.

He chortled, "My apologies, ma'am." He stood up, towering above her by a few inches, "You'll have to excuse me. So, why are you here?"

She stared at him for a few minutes, The bone in her jaw moving as she thought on whether or not to discuss her personal life. Finally, she gave in and reached into The inside pocket of her coat. She pulled out a manilla envelope, her eyes never leaving his, "I need," She flashed it before his eyes, "to drop off this letter."

He grinned and spread his arms wide, "Well, here I am!"

She furrowed her brows together, looking him up and down, "_You _deliver The mail?"

He held mock sadness in his bright blue eyes, "Well, I know I'm no Prince Charming, but yes, I am."

"O...kay?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts, pinning her eyes with his once more. "I need you to give this to a young boy, by The name of Jack Sparrow," She shoved The envelope into his chest, "As. Soon. As. Possible."

The brown-haired man gave a small smile, "Will do." He nodded, "Is that..._all_ you came here fore, Miss?"

The sly smile that graced his lips, sent a fearful shiver down her spine, making her heart beat speed up, "What are you getting at?"

He stepped closer to The young Hispanic woman, "You _are_ in a tavern, after all." He smirked, "Surely you need some stress relief, Miss, and I can help you with that."

Azella narrowed her eyes, "No, thank you. I get my "stress relief" at home." She raised her left hand high enough for him to see The golden band on her finger, "I'm married," She pointed her index finger down to her enlarging stomach, "and pregnant."

"Your point?"

Azella glared icily, "Good day to you, _sir_." With one finally icy glance, Azella turned on her heel and walked out. The man laughed quietly at The dark-haired woman and went to place The letter in a safe slot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stampede of people ran down The cobblestoned road, yelling and screaming all The while. Elderly people, as well as young children, leapt over each other and ran around wildly. The rain began to pour down forcefully, and The sky darkened drastically.

"Run for your lives! It's coming! It's coming!"

"Uh, Elliot?" Ana questioned worriedly, "Normally, I don't listen, nor talk, to strangers, but I have a _really_ strong feeling that we should be leaving!"

Jack nodded, "I agree. How about we become foreign tourists in some other country, eh?"

Elliot nodded, trying to move out of The way as so that he would not get trampled, "Ok, ok, how about...there!" He pointed over across The road, towards that of a small cove. He, Jack, and Anamaria wove and bobbed around The terrified townsfolk, trying not to trip over those who had fallen. They stayed in a close line, forming a tight chain, and successfully made their way to their destination. Elliot moved furthest to The right, then Ana, but there was no more room for Jack! So, to maximize The space, Elliot placed Anamaria in his lap, thankful that she was so small and light, which then allowed Sparrow to take a seat on The left; they watched The frightened Brazilians scurry about.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Questioned Anamaria.

She felt Elliot shrug slightly, "Honestly, I don't know. We either get lucky and blend in as part of this cove, or, we get spotted and killed on contact."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Gee, Elliot, thanks for The comfort." He retorted sarcastically. They sat there for a while, watching and waiting for some of The madness to die down. It seemed as though The groups of people were getting larger and larger every second, almost to The point where everyone looked exactly alike! And it seemed to just get darker, and darker, damper, and damper. Shrilly women screamed, younger children wept their eyes red, and most of The elderly folks were just trying to get by without breaking any of their already fragile limbs. Then, something caught his eye.

He furrowed his eyebrows and pointed out to The crowd, "Hey, look over there." Sparrow commented to Ana and Elliot. The two others focused their eyes on The what had seemed to catch Jack's attention. It was a young girl, about Ana's age, with dark oily skin. Her lips were full, and coated in a black type paint. Her dark chocolate eyes were widened and frightened as she tried to wriggle her foot from its hold in between two large rocks. "Should we help her?"

Elliot sighed and nodded, "We have to. With how freaked out everyone else is, I highly doubt that anyone will." Placing his hands on Ana's waist, he lifted her out of his lap and next to Jack. "You two stay here, I'll get her." Jack and Ana nodded, glueing their eyes to Elliot as he made his way over to The young girl.

Jack leaned down next to Ana's ear, "Do you think this anything to do with your bracelet?"

Ana gasped and leveled her eyes with his, "Could it?"

"That's what I'm asking, love," He responded, "after all, no one has heard any news on The Yahjam for nay one hundred years. Don't you find it ironic that it just so happens to be The talk of The town as soon as you get cursed?"

"Shut up, Jack, you're making me feel like a murderer!"

Sparrow cackled at her guilt, "Sorry, love, just speaking my mind."

"Well don't!"

He raised his hands in defense, "Fine, fine, no need to chop my head off."

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, "You have absolutely _no_ idea how badly I want to do that." Jack and Ana turned back at The sound of approaching footsteps. Elliot was running back towards them, The young mocha skinned girl in his arms. He stopped before them and gazed down The two with question in his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We can't all fit in there, it's too small."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Responded Anamaria. Elliot let his eyes search all around until they landed on a large pier; his face brightened up.

"Eureka!" He cried triumphantly, "Over there!"

Jack and Ana shared a confused look, trying to figure out who exactly "Eureka" was, and then followed The older man to The ragged docking area. Once there, Elliot and everyone else took a seat beneath The pier.

Ana turned towards The new girl, whilst Jack and Elliot continued to watch The nerve wracked civilians, "What's going on?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "You do not know about de Yahjam? De spirit wit de power to take yer breath away wit one look?" Ana strained to make out The young girl's accent.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well," The long haired girl motioned to The bustling townsfolk, "dat's what dis madness is all about. Dere's not really much else to tell ye." She shrugged and turned back to Elliot, "And danks so much for savin' me, sir, I didn't tink I would get out of there alive, you know, wit all doze people actin' wild and all."

Elliot smiled and nodded, "No problem, but it's "Mr. Turner", no, scratch that "Elliot" will do just fine. Your name?"

She smiled, "Amlad Ait."

Jack leaned closer to her with pure confusion in his eyes, "Amla what?"

The new girl giggled and annunciated in her strong Haitian accent, "Amlad Ait." (om-lod eight)

He smirked, "Are you from Haiti?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it, I could tell by your accent! Do you know who Sirona Ripplin is?" Amlad grinned and nodded.

"Mama Siro?" Jack and Amlad scooted closer talking and laughing over stories that have been told about Jack's grandmother; Ana and Elliot watched in lonely silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Jack, Ana, and Elliot had learned that Amlad Ait was actually Tia Dalma. A girl born in Haiti, but moved to Brazil by age three for health issues with her grandfather. Her family moved to Brazil to stay close by and help him when need be, since his wife had died a few years later. Also in their long introduction, they had found out _just_ how much she had in common with Jack!

"So, won't your parents be worried that you're missing, Tia?" Jack asked The seven year old female that walked beside him as he, and The others, walked throughout The deserted town to see if they could find anyone.

"Well," Tia sighed, "yes, dey will be horrified t' know dat I'm missing, but it's happened before."

He looked at her with concern, "What do you mean?"

"I've had past experience wit bein separated wit my family," She shrugged, "they'll find me eventually, always do."

"You're not afraid to be on your own for however long that may be?"

She shook her head, leveling her eyes with Sparrow's as they continued to walk, "Wut's dere t' be afraid of?"

He snickered, "Plenty of things, love, you aren't slightly worried that they could be dead or sailing across The world without you?"

Again, Tia shook her head; Sparrow smirked, "Now _that's_ confidence, love."

Ana rolled her eyes and mimicked him under her breath, "Now that's confidence, love." She looked up when she heard Elliot chuckling above her, "And what's so funny?" She demanded with force.

He grinned down at her and spoke to Ana as Jack and Tia continued to conversate, "My my, Miss Ana, is someone a little..._jealous_?"

Ana glared inflamed arrows through Elliot's corneas, "_What_? You are completely out of your mind!"

He shook his head and smiled as they came up to a large five story inn, "Face it, Maria, you want all of his attention to yourself."

"It's called friendship, Elliot! Honestly, man, you are just as bad as _he_ is! You've never had The feeling that you could be losing your friendship because someone _else_ came along, and had much more in common with them than you do?"

"You just met The girl, hon, kind of hard to lose a two year friendship in two minutes." He walked up to The door and held it open for The little rugrats that he chaperoned, "Give it time, Ana, you'll see."

She sighed, "Whatever. You're old and all, which means that you've had The most experience in this type of situation, so I guess that you would be right."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of the young girl, "I'm only twenty-eight! Why do you and the guy at the dock insist on claiming that I'm as old as dirt itself!"

Ana laughed and followed the other two children, "Because you are!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo rubbed the throbbing area on the back of his head where it had collided with the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, giving his eyes enough time to rid themselves of the flashing black dots that slightly blinded his vision. He groaned at the sudden immense pain that surged throughout him, and searched the dusky room that he had fallen in, "What in the?"

His "prison" was actually a small bedroom with black brick walls and one small overhead window. A hard straw cot was tucked in the corner of the room, chained to the wall like a torture table. He gulped at the sudden sight of the many swords and knives that decked the walls, as well as paintings and melted candles. A torn white rug, stained with what seemed to be blood, sat before him.

"Ugh," He commented with a wrinkle of his nose. He took a little walk around the chilly room, examining the textures and design of the tight fitting chamber, "Oh gosh." He gasped. What was he was suppose to tell Ayana? She was probably worried sick about him; he told her he wouldn't be long. What if she was pacing a hole in the living room floor at this very moment, waiting impatiently for his arrival? They were suppose to go to dinner tonight, share a bottle of blood warming wine.

Jo sighed and sunk down against a nearby cold wall, fluttering his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, honey, but it looks like..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...he's late!" Ayana screeched. She paced dramatically across the living room floor. Where _was_ that man? He said that he wouldn't be long, that he would be having a little "visit" with an Omna or something! He was suppose to have come home thirty minutes ago, and yet, the only thing that came up and down the street was the wind itself.

Ayana took a seat in a nearby arm chair, letting her fingers tap impatiently on the wooden arm, her fierce green eyes burning into the floorboards, "This is _not_ how our marriage should be starting off, Jo." She sighed and stopped her tapping. Her eyes flickered up to lock on the rising moon. "Where are you?" With that final whispered question, Ayana stood up and took of her shoes, dropping them by the fireplace and heading for the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald opened the cabin door, jumping back in startlement when she came face-to-face with her captain. He grinned down at her, "How be our li'l gues'?"

Emmie sighed and walked all the way out of the bedroom, locking the door behind her, "She's fine." Captain Wiley followed Emerald at her heels as she made her way down to the galley.

"Fine?" He yelled, "She ain' suppose t' be fine, Emerald, she's suppose t' be cowerin' in a corner 'till we get a hol' on 'er brother!"

Emerald rolled her eyes and headed for the cupboards, "She's gotten use to us, I guess."

"Damnation, Emerald!" His fist slammed down threateningly on the wooden table of the galley, "Wha' kinda ransom 're we gonna 'ave if the stupid lass ain' 'bout t' take a dump in 'er undergarments due t' fright!"

Emerald held in the urge to giggle at her captain's words, thankful that she was faced opposite of him, "She's a Sparrow, Cap'n, don' let dat li'l bit o' information pass over yer mind." She picked out two apples, tossing one to her captain and taking the other for herself.

Christopher caught the green apple in the perfect flat of his palm, "Wha's dat gotta do wit' anythin'?"

Emerald shrugged, "I don' know. Ye 'aven't heard about their family?"

"Does it really matter? The point _is_ is that we got the bloody pirate's li'l sister, an' if I don' get me hands on tha' li'l girl he got in his possession at de moment, _someone's _gonna be losin' quite a few parts o' anatomy!" He chomped into the ripe apple with his colorful teeth.

Emerald chuckled, "How do you even know he has the girl with the bracelet?"

He spit out an apple peel and cast his first mate an evil smirk, "I have my ways, lass," He took another bite into his apple before tossing out the porthole window, "I have my ways."

**AGTNR:** Ok, to give you a little hint about how this Jack/Ana/Tia relationship is gonna go down, it's going to probably... No, never mind, I'm not gonna say. Just continue to read, and you'll see how the love interest is going down during the other chapters. I hope you liked it, and thanks to all! New reviewers please? PRETTY PLEASE?


	19. The Cerberus

_**Thanks! I love you unconditionally:**_

_Readerfreak10_

_captainme_

_Alori Kesi Aldercy_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_rockyrelay_

_**This chapter is gonna be PRETTY dramatic! So, yeah, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

"K-A-C-J. C-A-K-J. C-A-J-K. A-C-K-J. A-K-C-J. J-C-A-K. J-K-A-C. A-C-J-K. K-C-A-J. K-J-A-C. K-J-C-A. A-K-J-C." She grinned and pointed an accusing finger at Sparrow, "Ha! I _told _you I could say all the different ways to spell your name!"

Jack smirked and raised his index finger matter-of-factly, "Actually, love, you forgot one." At her impatient glare, he continued, "J-A-C-K. Only you would miss the obvious one." Tia rolled her eyes, resulting in a snicker from Anamaria.

She smiled up at Elliot, lowering her voice so only she and Mr. Turner could hear, "Can you say, S-T-U-P-I-D?" Elliot chuckled and shook his head at the bunch of immature children that surrounded him and he, Ana, Jack, and Tia wandered through an empty inn. The chairs and tables, once occupied with jovial townsfolk, were now all turned over with broken glass bottles everywhere. Candles were extinguished, leaving a burnt aroma lingering in the air. The building, that looked so titanic from the outer view, looked to be almost on its last wooden post before it would all come tumbling down.

Jack rose an eyebrow questioningly as he let his eyes lick up and down the mammoth room, "_This _is where you want us to sleep?" He looked over to Elliot with spurious hurt, "Mr. Turner, I know we can be a bit hard to deal with at times, but is trying to kill us ,by letting us sleep in this death trap,_ really _going to make you happy?"

Ana and Tia smirked at Jack's stupidity. Elliot sighed and continuously let his eyes devour their worn surroundings, "Jack, honestly son, do you enjoy being the king drama?"

He smirked, "Actually, I do! But, there's only one flaw: How can one be a king without a...queen?" He averted his eyes to where Ana and Tia were examining every nook and cranny of the deserted inn. "Hmm..." He murmured to himself, "'Tis a very hard choice. A life or death situation," Sparrow looked back up at Elliot, "I mean that on literal terms, by the way." Jack turned back towards where they were previously held, just as the two girls turned to face him.

They narrowed their eyes, "Not likely, Jack."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "If you three are done with arranging your future weddings, can we please just get moving?"

Tia picked up Tehjza, who constantly insisted on hiding beneath Ana's skirt, "Why in such a hurry, Elliot?"

Mr. Turner stopped and turned around to face Tia, "Oh, I don't know, probably because Ana here is wearing her life on her wrist!"

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Jack, Ana, and Elliot startled at the sudden shrill cry that echoed in the distance. Sparrow walked over to the dusted window and looked out, "What was that?" Followed by Anamaria, Elliot took a stand beside Jack and also took a peak through the glass. Ana spun her head around to face Tia when she heard Tehzja hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, be careful-!"

Dalma cut her off with a terrorized whisper, "It's here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is that when there is a death, the sky seems to turn black or grey at the end of the day in the eyes of that person's loved ones? Mahatma sighed, "Because every bright orange, yellow, pink, and purple light that you saw, when that person was once alive, were only visible when they came into your life, but then vanishes into a black and white cloud around your heart when they pass on." He took a shaky breath at the sight of the cemented tombstone that he was nearing.

Why had he not valued their relationship while it was new? Why had he become a drunkard in her most desperate times of need? Why had he decided to find company in a pub of lonely men, when he could have found even better company in his own family? Why did he insist on neglecting her? Mahatma held back his tears and involuntarily tightened his grip around the stems of his bouquet of flowers.

"I shoulda been there for ye," The memories of how she would lie up hacking in her sickroom while he went on his flirt parade and gambling spree, "I coulda done so much for ye," Bullets shot to his heart at the remembrance of how she had given him money to get her some herbs at the market. What did he do with it? That money went into the possession of a fifty year old bartender on a frosty November evening, "I woulda provided ye with every thing you needed," Then it struck him: his daughter. He had two, and one wasn't even his own. She was his step child, but was he not to still show the same amount of compassion to her as he did his own blood child? Of course. But, instead, he abused her and treated her as though worthless. Mahatma filled his lungs, ignoring the half sob he had let out.

He stopped at her tombstone.

Mahatma kneeled down in front of the cemented grave, caressing it as though he were trying to hush a frightened child. His memory video replayed continuously in his mind, until the point where he could hear every word again, see every tear again, touch every bruise again! He snapped his eyes shut, believing that that was the only way to stop the torture. How could he have acted so heartless?

_'Simple,'_ He thought to himself, fluttering his eyes back open, _'You **are **heartless.'_

He looked down at the flowers in his hands, marveling at the bright colors: The colors that she had brought into his life. Mahatma rested them at the foot of the stone, and gave a silent prayer before standing tall again, "I'm sorry," Was whispered in the wind. He read the stone one last time, before turning away and taking a long walk back home:

_**Here lay Sahara Havian Musiah**_

_**Compassionate daughter, loving sister, best friend, adoring mother, and devoted wife**_

_**April 24, 1582 - February 14, 1617**_

_**May She Rest In Peace**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack furrowed his eye brows to the point where it looked like a uni brow, and warily moved over to Tia, "Coming?" He questioned, "What's...coming?"

Tia took nervous breaths, looking around her as though she had just broken her mother's favorite china plate, and was looking to see if she were coming, "It!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah, I understand that part perfectly and clear, love, but what is "it"? There are a lot of "it"s around here!"

Dalma lowered her voice to a terrified rasp, "De Cerberus. Hades releases his dog every one hundred years, and it roams de Eart' fer tree moons." She demonstrated by holding up three of her fingers.

Ana quirked a brow, "Only three?"

Tia averted her eyes from Jack's long enough to toss a quick glare at the girl who dared to take this situation lightly, "A lot o' tings can happen tree moons, Miss Dark Heart, especially when ye have a beast de size o' eight stacked buildings!"

Ana mirrored Tia's glare at the "Miss Dark Heart" statement, but refrained herself from unlocking her chamber of insults, "Well, it's not my fault that I'm not use to gigantic monsters! I'm a _normal_ girl."

"And I'm not?" Tia cried, just itching to hit Ana, even though Maria was one year younger than herself. But, alas, Elliot intervened.

"Ok, OK! Girls, calm yourselves, this is nowhere near the perfect timing to be biting each other's heads off." He ignored Ana's quite statement on how badly she would like to do such a thing, and turned back to Tia with serious eyes, "Now, how do you know about this Cerberus?"

"My mum tol' me when I was younger. M' ancenstas met dis type o' beast, and it ain't nutin' ye wanta be messin' wit!"

Jack contemplated, "I thought the stories of the Cerberus and Pluto were a myth. As well as Zeus and Poseidon."

Ana stepped in front of him with a matter of fact twirk in her eyebrow, "And you thought the Yahjam was mythical too. But, looky looky, it ain't!" Tia rolled her eyes and pushed Ana to the side so that Elliot and Jack could see her as she continued to explain; Ana batted her hand away.

"'Tis true 'bout Cerberus, Pluto, Zeus, an' Poseidon. No story t'all. But, ever since Hades himself has been damned to Hell, he's come t' love dat stupid dog, an' de stupid dog loves 'im back. But, Pluto, or Hades, did not sit well wit' his punishment, so he sends that vile beast o' his out int' de world every a hundred years."

"Oh great," Jack threw his arms up in exasperation, "Just great! How bloody ironic is that the beast of Hell has decided to come strut the street as soon as we get here? Better yet, when we're even alive!"

"Partly," Tia retorted, "is 'cause o' tha'." She pointed an accusing finger to the silver chain around Ana's wrist, resulting in agonizing groans from everyone.

Ana let out a growl of frustration, "Why is that I'm the main source of everything? Yeah, I'll admit it, I use to want loads of attention when I was two, and I still do, but this is a little _too_ much attention!" Jack snickered at her aggravation.

"Shut up, Jack."

"Well," Elliot began, "we can't just stand here, can we? So let's go!"

Jack groaned, "Can we relax for a while? We've been parading across the world for a month!" He tried taking a seat on a rounded wooden table, only to have it collapse beneath his weight and make him fall flat on his buttocks. Ana and Tia giggled behind their hands, while Elliot simply grinned and helped the boy to his feet. "Resting is obviously not an optional option." He looked up at Elliot, "Does this mean we have to keep going?"

Elliot opened the door with a grin, "Tally Oh!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three headed carnivorous canine struggled against its owner's strong hold. Barking and growling, it clawed and wiggled about in the leash, but Pluto just stood there with a wide grin spread across his beat red face, "There, there, my pet," He soothed, petting one of the dog's many heads, "you'll have your fun, just be patient." His flaming eyes watched in amusement at the last of the terrified people scramble about.

The drool droplets, that Cerberus freely allowed to flow from its mouth, splashed the ground in gooey slime-gooked puddles by its feet. Its wheezing pant released a thick layer of hot breath into the air, a rotten odor that ranged between that of raw feces and rotten fish. It found the specks of small civilians, that sprinted by its feet, to be quite amusing, and tried to step on them, but missing every time.

"Oh! My! Goooood!" A woman screeched, just coming out of her hut. Her horrified eyes landed on the Cerberus, and she practically fainted at the enormous site of it. She turned to go back inside, only to be snatched up by Hades' enlarged hands and held in his grasp. The terrorized woman could feel the radiation of the fire pit that was right below her, warming her body with an agonizing discomfort. Perspiration began to shimmer on her forehead, and she shook in fright at the huge fire God that had her in his grasp. Turning around, she saw the heads of the Cerberus jump up to try and snap at her, like a starving shark in the ocean. They barked and snarled in their desperation to get to the buxom woman, but to no avail.

Finally, after a long examination of the brunette woman that he held, Pluto simply shrugged his shoulders and tossed her to the Cerberus without a care. He watched them tear and shred at the stout woman like starving jackals. Her blood coated the road, and her blood painted dripped off the fangs of Hades' untamed creature; he chuckled at their aggressiveness. With a final look at the sun, he waited for the thick black cloud to shield over all of Brazil's land before finally removing the leash, and freeing Cerberus. "I'll be back three days." As the ground gave away beneath Pluto's feet, he watched his pet scout the town, before he himself went back home to the layers of the underworld.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?" Cried Anamaria at the size of the overgrown beast that casually began to saunter the town.

"_Dat_," Tia answered to the awestruck Anamaria, "is Cerberus, pet o' Hades 'imself."

Maria turned bewildered eyes to the girl that stood beside her, "And you're telling me that that...that...that _thing_ is going to walk all over the Earth for three days?" She asked with disbelief.

"No, not de _whole_ Eart', jus' Brazil. Hades won' let it go nowhere else besides where 'e drops it off."

"Won't it go anyway?"

"No," Tia watched Cerberus as it knocked over trees, and did its "business" by an warehouse, "It may be vicious, but t'ain't hardheaded. And, 'cause we're so small, it won' e'en be able t' see us, or know we're here, unless we make noise."

Ana turned back to watch Cerberus, just as it began to sniff at the houses and other buildings. The force of its breath blew off a few shingles, sending them flying into the air, and causing the trees to dance. How could anything so vile be created in the first place? "Who created it?"

Tia sighed, feeling like a grandmother telling tall tales, "Well, t'all started when Chaos gave birth t' Dark and Death. Affections developed between de two, and Love was born afterwards. Love then gave birth to Gaea, who then married Erebus. Erebus and Gaea had eight children, I think: Cyclops, twelve Titans, the Furies, and a couple o' others, but Erebus-"

"Achoooo!" Tia startled at the sudden interruption, and turned around in unison with Ana at the source of the noise.

"Sweet Jesu, Jack, what kinda sneeze is that?" Ana cried, "But bless you anyway."

"No," Tia corrected, "curse you!"

Jack eyed her, "Well, _sorry_; it was just a sneeze."

Tia rolled her eyes, "And de perfect way t' make us live bait!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tia narrowed her eyes dangerously, pointing behind her at the three-headed beast. It's ears perked up at the sudden sneeze, and it immediately located the primary source; Cerberus growled, and Tia seethed, "That's why."

The dog gave loud vicious barks, and sprinted over to the small group of people. Tia turned back around, just enough time to see it leap high up into the air, and fall towards the person that stood beside her; Dalma gasped, "Mr. Turner, look out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_AGTNR:_** I have no idea if Sahara's birth and death is accurate. I think my numbers are a little mixed up, so if you think you know what the problem may be, PLEASE tell me in your reviews!

**_P.S._** Kinda sad that the poor woman died on Valentine's Day, innit?

**_P.S.S_** I'm _way_ too dramatic for my own good! But, that's what makes me so lovable! (hugs self) And that's what makes this story so good, or great, whatever your opinion is. Was the Cerberus/Hades/Ancient God thing a little bit _too_ over the top?


	20. Kalwaiiiaiysal

_**Readers May Rock the World, But the REVIEWERS Rule the World!**_

_Johnnycakesdepp_

_captainme_

_Countess of Angels_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_rockyrelay_

_Readerfreak10_

**Yay! Another update for my lovely fans! Only two more chapters in Brazil, and then we'll be off to the Caribbean! WHOOO!**

"What?" He turned confused eyes towards the urgent cry. Seeing a dark shadow engulfing him, he looked up with terror glowing in his eyes. Cerberus landed. Mr. Turner cried out, though not in pain, but in fear. The dog housed above Elliot, blocking him from view, and securing the small man between the walls of it's four strong legs.

Ana gasped, "Oh my goodness. Mr. Turner!" A small hand latched about her forearm, preventing Maria from going to Mr. Turner's aid. Ana turned infuriated eyes to the person who dared to stop her mid-task, "Tia, what in the world is wrong with you? Let go of me!" She jerked about, but it was no use. The nine-year-old girl's grip was clamped like a heavy iron shackle.

"You can't do anyting to help him, you'll get squished like a roach!" Tia pulled Ana closer to her chest, trying to keep the stubborn child still, "Would you quit struggling? I'm not letting you go in there alone!"

"Then come with me," Whilst Tia was off guard, Ana snatched her arm free, "or stay here, but you will not stop me from helping him." Not bothering, nor caring, if the Haitian girl had responded to her, Ana sprinted off like lightning, her legs pumping.

"Anamaria! Anamaria, get back here!" The younger paid her no heed and continued to gallop. Tia let out a frustrated growl and kicked up a heavy amount of rubble, not even acknowledging the fact that Jack was coming up beside her, "Why must she _always_ act this way? The stubborn little brat is gonna get herself killed!"

"Then, wouldn't it be wise to help her?"

Tia whirled around, her eyes swelled to the size of tennis balls, "What in blue blazes are we suppose to do, Jack, how in de world are an eight, nine, and ten year old suppose to fight a dog that is a bazillion times our size? We won't win!"

"Whoever said anything about _fighting_?" Tia eyed him with sudden curiosity. He proceeded, "Violence ain't always the best solution to every problem, Tia. You of _all_ people should know that. Now," He pushed his shoulder-length hair back with a white cloth, supposedly serving as a makeshift bandana, and rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, "let's go kick some doggy butt."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!_ But, no matter _how_ much he chanted that single phrase in his head, Elliot had to finally accept that it _was_ happening. "Wait a minute," he pondered, "Why don't I just simply _crawl_ out?" He looked to his left and right, and indeed, there was free passage. He sighed and shook his head tiredly, "See, Elliot? _This_ is _exactly_ why you don't agree to sail with children twenty thirty or so years younger than you. They steel the last bit of common sense you have left while you aren't looking."

_"Anamaria! Anamaria, get back here!"_ Elliot gasped at the distant command. Ana was coming? Elliot growled and rolled his eyes, falling down onto his elbows as though he were reciting a prayer, "_Why_ does she have to be bloody bold and heroic all the time?"_ But she has a good heart, E, you gotta give her at least **that **much._ Elliot lifted his head from the concrete and sighed, "I guess you're right. She's at least willing to _help._"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Elliot practically screamed at the unexpected booming barks. He had forgotten, just that quick, that he had the world's largest dog hovering over him like a shack. Elliot wrinkled his nose in disgust at the unique odor that clouded about his nostrils, "The world's largest _and _most foul smelling dog."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Mr. Turner didn't know how much more of the dog's thunderous calls he could take before his ears exploded and started gushing blood, "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

_The stupid thing musta sensed Ana nearby or something, or else it- he_ Elliot corrected once he had located a certain specific piece of anatomy behind him _wouldn't be barking like a maniac_, "Hey! Shut up, up there! You're making my ears ring!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Elliot fell against the concrete surface, "Stupid dog. How come Hades couldn't-"

"Mister Turner! Mister Turner! Mister Turner!" Elliot's ears perked up at the sudden shrill cry. _That sounds like-_, "Mister Turner, where are you?" Elliot sat up straight, his eyes alert once he heard Cerberus' low threatening growls, and sensed its sudden tension in posture.

He turned widened eyes to the spot between Cerberus' left front and back leg, where a certain hard headed girl came sprinting, "Anamaria! No! Go back! Go back, it isn't safe here!" He waved his hands about in warning, signaling and twirling his arms around as though he were guiding a landing airplane, "Go! Back!"

Ana stopped short with a startled gasped cry when one of the three heads stopped in front of her, one large piercing red eye staring at her, as a low growl emitted from the deep depths of it's throat. Ana stood, shaking violently, but made no sound. The head lifted higher so that it's nose could sniff and whiff at her, the hot breath blowing her hair back like a fall gust of wind. Any other time, the discomfort of having the foul stench of the Cerberus' breath on her face would have made Ana cringe and back away, but it seemed that the smell had no effect on her, and gravity was having its fun with her feet.

It sniffed her, and examined her. Soon, followed by the other two heads, Ana was sure she would pass out. The image of the woman that Hades had discarded to his savage dogs earlier, began to play in her mind.

Her cries. Her pleas. Her blood.

Ana was shaken abruptly, a little _too_ abruptly from the memory when she felt a heavy hot blowing heat down the back of her neck. The sudden jolt shocked her, making her heart skip a beat or two, and as soon as those drooly sharp fangs towered above her, that was the last straw.

Anamaria passed out.

_"Kiss the night," _

_"And hug the day," _

_"Let me brush your tears away."_

_"When you're ill,"_

_"And in your health,"_

_"It's for you,"_

_"I'll always pray."_

_"If you sleep,"_

_"And if you wake,"_

_"It's to God,"_

_"You'll have to thank."_

_"So kiss the night,"_

_"And hug the day,"_

_"Let me brush your tears away." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha do _that_ for? Now it's ready to prey on _us_!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sparrow, would ye _please_ stop complainin'? I know what 'm doin'."

"No!" He cried, "You were so worried about Ana getting killed, now you've flipped the targets to us!"

"_No_, I didn't. I've tranced it, mesmerized it so t' say."

"By reciting a stupid poem?" He threw his hands up in exasperation and let out a cry, "I'm not just surrounded by two girls, but I'm surrounded by two _idiotic_ girls!"

"Would ye jus' be quiet? I _know_ what I'm doing."

"That's the same thing Ana. _Now_ look at her." Tia's gaze followed over where Sparrow's index finger pointed towards the unconscious Anamaria. She turned back to Sparrow with defiance.

"Well, she was rushing. She doesn' und'stand what dis ting is like, an' how to calm it down." Jack eyed her curiously, so she continued, "Only the Kalwaiiiaiysal Poem will temporarily mesmerized it, but when I say temporarily-"

The three-headed dog snarled, its fangs glinting in the bright sunlight, "Grrrrrr...ARF!"

Tia jumped back, falling against Jack's chest, "I _mean_ temporarily." Jack lightly pushed the nine year old off of him, his eyes never leaving the Cerberus, "So, now what, Captain Sweet Words?" Jack glared down at Dalma.

"Croon to it."

"What?" She shrieked in dismay and shock.

Jack looked back up at the dog, er, _dogs_ that seemed to each be occupied with eyeing all of them, excluding Ana, "Croon to it."

Tia shoved Sparrow around by the shoulder so that he stared straight at her, "You're bloody mad! _You_ croon to it!"

He pushed her hand off of his shoulder, "You obviously know how to handle these type things, Tia, and you know that I'm right about this. Unless you and those other people had your own techniques to get rid of this...this..._thing_, then-"

"They just waited three days for Hades to come back."

"Listen, woman!" _By God! She's more irritating than Ana is! Just my luck_, "You have to croon to it, sooth it while I tell Elliot that the coast is clear and me and him can-"

"Him and I, Jack, _him and I_!"

"Don't make me shoot you, Tia. This is serious." Dalma gave a defeated sigh. Trying to get him to lighten up and calm down was obviously not gonna work.

"Fine, fine. You and Mr. Turner are gonna do what?"

"We'll haul Ana off to an alley or something, keep her there."

She placed her hands on her lips, "And leave me t' get eaten like that other woman? Yer crazy, Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot about the annoying little Haitian girl that will be standing two inches away from a giant dog who will eventually gobble her down, then, said beastie will continue roaming the lands while Ana, Elliot, and I live happily ever after and claim the Haitian girl as an unremembered acquaintance."

Tia glared, "Not funny."

Jack smirked, "It wasn't meant to be."

"Would you just come on, so we can do this? My patience with you is already hanging by a short hair strand!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I thought the saying was, 'My patience is hanging by a thread.'?"

She pranced past Sparrow to step before one fo the heads of Cerberus, yelling back to him, "That thread popped a _long_ time ago!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are they doing?" Elliot whispered to himself, trying to get a better look at Sparrow and Dalma, "If the dumb dog would stop wagging it's blasted tail so much, maybe I _could_ see what the hell is going on!" He moved his head back and forth to see past the long thick bush of fur that swayed before his eyes.

It went left, so he went right. It went right, so he went left. He slammed his palm on the ground, aggravated that he _still_ couldn't see them, "Curses! Why is the stupid dog so happy anyway?" Just then, in the distance, he could faintly hear a small voice talking. He leaned forward, straining to hear, but only able to make out snippets.

"...all right...hurt you...okay...don't worry...here...please be...two friends...your friends...safely...please..." Elliot sat back with confusion plastered across his face. _What in the world are they doing out there?_ Just then, Cerberus decided to sit down. Elliot cried out, running away before he got squished. He wasn't quick enough, and made it out just barely, but his left leg was trapped beneath the huge dog. Elliot cried out.

"Hold on, Mister Turner, I'm coming!" Elliot looked up to see Jack racing over to him. When he reached the older's side, he went straight for Turner's legs, struggling to pull them from beneath the heavy dog. He only stopped when Elliot cried out again.

"No! No! Don't do that! It's too big and it's too heavy. We'd probably need an ogre or something to get me from beneath here. Just go get Ana and Tia, get them somewhere safe!"

"And leave you here? Not a chance! You are _not_ staying here, Mister Turner, whether you want to or not!"

"What is this, a death plea? I don't mean leave me here to suffer and die, boy, I'm talking about how you and the girls need to get out of here before you get hurt or something! I can't move, so if any of you become targeted for dog food, I won't be able help you. I'll find someway to get free though-"

"The only reason you're still alive is being Tia is crooning at Cerberus. And plus, _why_ didn't you just run out from beneath it? There was plenty of room, you know."

"I was at first, but then I heard Ana coming, so I stayed and waited for her. And didn't you notice what happened to that lady before? She stayed still and Cerberus did nothing, but once she screamed and turned to go back inside, Cerberus wanted her. It's obvious that it responds to sudden movements, so if I had come running out from beneath it, the dog would have made me the next dish on it's dinner platter! If you don't move, you aren't considered a threat, and that's basically what saved Ana from being killed as well. For, if she had run off screaming like a banshee when she was being sniffed, she'd have been gone like," He snapped his fingers, "that." Jack nodded in understanding, seeing Tia's pleading gaze out the corner of his eye, he quickly turned back to Elliot.

"Ye sure you can do this on your own?"

He grinned, "Son, I've been through worse trouble trying to get my shoe out of a pond. I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Jack smirked and nodded before running back to Tia, who was having trouble thinking of anything else to say to the dog. As she continued to coo at Cerberus, Jack leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. At her understanding nod, Jack went over to Ana while Tia kept her ground.

"Come on, Cer Cer," She began to slowly pet it's nose with a trembling hand, "Don't do this." Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips and began to sing the Kalwaiiiaiysal Poem quietly to the canine, still petting, "Kiss de day, an' hug de night, let me brush yer tears away. When yer ill, an' in yer health, 'tis for you I'll always pray. If ye sleep, an' if ye wake, 'tis t' God ye'll have to thank. So kiss de day, an' hug de night, let me brush yer tears away." She sang the song continuously, getting quieter and quieter each time, until Cerberus was finally lulled to sleep.

She closed her eyes with a relieved sigh, "Finally." And tip toed away from the slumbering beast, making her way to the dark alley where she would aid Jack in reawakening Anamaria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now," Elliot grunted, struggling to sit up. Once he saw Tia and Jack disappear down the alley that sat between the inn they had been in, and a bakery shop, Mr. Turner had decided to go ahead and put his plan into action, "let's see if ol' Elliot can still do this. Probably not though. That last time I _ever_ did something like this was when I was about thirteen." He grunted, trying to twist around onto his back, taking a good amount of his energy away. He tossed his left arm around his back, until he felt the hard warm concrete beneath the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and twisted his back around as much as he could, without breaking himself in half, and had a diagonal view of the dog that was..._sleeping_? _Wow._ He thought with surprise. _She's really good at this stuff._ Finally, after taking in a full breath, he spread his legs apart to make a "V", and turned his legs over one at a time.

"Whoa!" He breathed loudly, "That was...difficult." He panted and took one final breath. Elliot then slowly sat up straight and leaned towards the slumbering dog. He latched his hands around the thick wiry fur of Cerberus, climbing his hands up until they could go no higher. Holding on tight, he hauled himself up until his legs were released from the beneath the dog. He cried out as the calf of his leg, and the back of his ankle grinded against the hard ground. Perspiration formed across his brow, and the veins in his face looked as though they would burst through his reddened skin. Elliot rested against the dog's back, panting tiredly and trying to get his heart to go back to it's original beating pattern. His face went back to a slightly pinkish tone, and he wiped his brow with the back of his dirty hand.

He lifted his head and smirked at the slumbering dog, patting it's back, "It's been nice working with you, but I must go now." With a final breath, he pushed himself away from the dog, brushing his hair from it's sticky spot at the back of his neck, and went to the alley where he found Jack, Ana, Tia. Ana, eyes still closed, had begun to take small even breaths.

Jack grinned at his sudden entrance, "So you _did_ survive."

Tia giggled and swatted Jack in his stomach, though no malice was present in the hit, "Jack, be nice."

Elliot shook his head, "No, no, it's fine Tia. I'm use to it. That's all he does anyone, pick on his elders." Tia gasped and hit Jack in the stomach again, _actually_ putting a lot of force in it this time."

"Jack, be nice!"

He rubbed his middle, narrowing his eyes at the girl that sat beside her, "Ow. You hit harder than _she_ does!" At the mention of "she", Sparrow pointed a finger to the girl who lay sprawled across both his and Tia's legs, as though they were a mattress.

Tia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a groggy voice, "_She_ has a name, Sparrow, and it would be wise of you to use it." Jack, Tia, and Elliot looked down at the sudden voice, smirking at the now awakened Anamaria who looked at them through heavy narrowed eyes.

"She lives!"

Tia rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Jack." Dalma turned to the girl, who's head rested against her thigh, "How're ye feelin', Ana?"

Maria sat up, ignoring the fact that her knees were practically puncturing holes into Sparrow's thighs, "Dizzy and light-headed."

Elliot nodded, "That's normal. You just need some water, food, and rest, and you should be back to normal in no time."

"Peachy," Jack smirked with a twinkle in his eye, "Just what we need. _Both_ of the hellions are alive."

Ana and Tia glared, "Shut up, Jack!"

Sparrow turned to Elliot with puppy eyes, "See how they treat me, Mister Turner? It's like I mean nothing to them."

Ana and Tia giggled, "Because you don't." This time, it was Jack's turn to glare.

"Children," Mr. Turner intervened before they got into one of their famous arguments that could last hours on end, "Don't start this. And, sorry to break it to you, but we must be going."

"We have nowhere to go, Elliot."

"I meant, leave _here_, Ana, leave Brazil."

The three younger children's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

He motioned to everything around him, "You don't see this place? Crazy people-"

Tia spoke in defensively, "_My_ people."

Elliot continued, "Yeah. Crazy people, dogs from Hell, and a creepy town with _no_ civilization?"

Ana whined, "We could adapt!"

Elliot shook his head solemnly, "No. No. No. It's _my_ responsibility to keep you guys safe until this curse is broken. And plus, what would you do?"

"We could scout the town," Jack suggested.

"Yeah, or we could find somewhere to eat." Ana tossed in.

"And I could even show you around, show you guys the parts of Brazil that _aren't_ as ragged." Tia commented. In unison, the three children pleaded to Elliot with doe eyes and pouty lips, whimpering like beat puppies as they sat before him on their knees.

"Kiddos-" Elliot looked down at them, their charm beginning to pull him in, "You guys-" He complained, resistance fading. Finally, he gave in with a defeated sigh, "Fine. But _only_ for a week, and then we are _out_ of here. Are we understood?"

The three grinned and cheered, "Understood!"

"Good. And Tia?" He looked down at the Haitian girl and motioned to the end of the alley where the streets were, "Lead the way." Tia grinned and pulled the other two kids to their feet.

"Yes, Sir!" Together, Tia, Ana, and Jack raced out of the alley, Elliot slugging behind them with a grimace on his face.

He groaned to himself as he followed the jovial children, "Why me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AGTNR:** Another update! YAY! And I can tell that this is long, 'cause it was the LONGEST on my WordPad. So, yay for you! lol Well...yeah. You know the drill! Reviewers make me glee Jack, Ana, and Tia! The next chatper is the last chapter before they sail out and move on! Also, it will be a certain someone's birthday that day too. Who's your guess? Elliot? Jack? Anamaria? Tia? Maybe even Tehzja? Tune in next time to see!

Comments and compliments will be appreciated!

**P.S. **_Kalwaiiiaiysal _is prounounced (call-way-ee-suhl)

**P.S.S. **I made that poem AND the name of it up. Yay for me!

**P.S.S.S **Homepage of site has been updated, and a new page has been added.


	21. Tricks of a Kitty

_**Thanks to reviewers! SO SORRY FOR DELAYS!!!**_

_Captainme_

_Coutess of Angels_

_Little Miss Sparrow_

_Caribbean Babe_

_**SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT ON THIS!! Ninth grade has just been so hectic, so I haven't had a lot of time to get back to writing. Enjoy!!**_

Captain Christopher Wiley paced about his cabin, his mind racing as he waited for his first mate to arrive. He had been burning holes through his floor with his feet for the past ten minutes, yet it seemed as though they were years. Finally, a rough knock sounded at the door, answered by his gruff voice, "Get in here." The door creaked open, but he didn't stop his pacing to see who it was.

"Ye needed t' see me, Cap'n?" Wiley seized his pondering long enough to make eye contact with the new presence. Christopher nodded and motioned for her to take a seat on his bed. Emerald did as instructed and closed the door before taking a spot on her captain's cot, "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

In a flash, Christopher pulled his oak desk chair in front of the first mate and straddled it, his eyes glowing in rage as he leveled them with Emerald's confused ones, "I can' find 'im."

She furrowed her brows together confusedly, "Who? Sparrow?"

Chris rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in an exasperated manner, "No, Emerald, flippin' Neptune himself! Of _course_ I'm talkin' 'bout Sparrow! We've been tryin' t' trail the _Pearl_ for nay two-"

"Three."

"Three weeks! His bratty li'l sister is down in the galley-"

"Brig now."

"Brig, an' he's nowhere t' be found!"

Emerald opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a new feminine voice, "I think _I _may know where he is."

-------------------------------------

Night had come a little than expected. As it engulfed the up the sun, spitting out fragments of it, called stars, the sky grew darker every second that passed by. The wind had begun to pick up a little as well. It kissed against his cheek and played with his hair. The bakery doors closed, and the buildings shut down. He watched the window lanterns dim down until they left nothing but shadows against the moonlight. His feet kicked up a few grains of rubble, and he walked cautiously down the streets.

"Where are you going, Mister?" His gaze wandered down at the sudden question. He focused them on a pair of sparkling moon silver eyes, framed by the smooth tan of her skin and dirty brown hair. A thick mane. A wolf child howling on a mountaintop, she seemed.

He offered her a sided smile and glanced ahead at the three figures that walked ahead of him. He looked back down at the girl, only to see his worn boots and the rocky earth beneath his feet. He snapped his head up and searched around for any signs of the mysterious girl, but all that met his eyes was the forever lasting ocean of night sky.

"Hey, Elliot, come on! You're going to miss the best part!" The blond-haired man focused back on his small group and nodded off with a small smile.

"Just keep on! I'll be at your heels in a moment." He watched the three children disappear into the darkness, their shadows being the last to vanish as well. Elliot turned his head around once more to see if he could find the girl. How could she have run off so quickly? He had only looked up for a quick second. There was _no_ way she could have made off without him even noticing. Unless-

"What are you doing, Mister?" Elliot gasped and looked back down, surprised.

No one.

"Er...Little girl?" The whistle and wind passed near his ears, accompanied by the airborne gossip and conversations that roamed the air as well, "Anyone there?" He received an answer, but only the giggling and laughter of his young companions, as well as music and talking. Sighing to himself, he figured that he might as well catch up with them before they decided to get themselves caught in the hands of an ogre or slaughtered by a unicorn. With those three, _anything_ was possible.

He continued to walk, revealing the moon child that now stood in his previous spot as soon as he was out of sight. She threw her head back and howled into the night before disappearing once more, "Howooo!"

-----------------------------------------

Tia, Jack, and Anamaria stood in the front of the large group of people that encircled a group of jesters, laughing and cheering. The two men put on a performance for the crowd of people, playing around as a drunken pirate and a clumsy gypsy. The crowd clapped to the beat of the fiddler's tune, swaying from side-to-side at the rhythm. The performance continued as Elliot eased through the crowd and took a spot beside the children.

The gypsy, a bulky man dressed as a woman, twisted his hips, shimmying and shaking about. He bumped into the drunken pirate, a sober man clad in torn rags, bottles in his hands, and a dazed look in his eyes. When the gypsy man, er, woman, bumped into him, the drunkard tipped and toppled about, "Whoa! Such a pretty woman, such a mighty force. -hiccup- What a woman! Hey, hey! I can swoop-dee-swoop my hips like dat too! Looksie at me!" The drunkard began to imitate the gypsy's dance moves, receiving more giggles for his foolish effort.

The gypsy watched the pirate with interest. Only when he began to descend towards the ground did she, er, he, decided to intervene, "Whoa!" He caught the man, "Slow down there, honey, you're going to hurt yourself! You wouldn't want to split your head on the ground before all these delightful people, would you?"

The drunkard hiccuped again as he gazed up into the gypsy's eyes, still being held up by the tall man, "Yer a purdy li'l thang! Look, there be me booty! After dat villainous, scandalous, murderous pirate who stole me booty!"

The gypsy did a quick check down to look at the pirate's hind quarter's, "What are you talking about, foolish man, you still have your booty!" The gypsy gasped and looked behind himself to see his _own_ rear, letting the pirate fall to the ground with a thud, "Where's mine? He didn't steal _my _ booty, did he? The bastard!" The crowd began to howl with laughter as the fiddler continued to play his happy tune. Brazilian civilians slapped their knees and cheered for more, so the act continued.

The pirate clumsily stood up, chuckling madly to himself, "No no, luvvy, believe me, ye still got it! 'Tis a full moon tonigh'! Howooo!" Jack and Tia had to lean on one another for support as their sides ached with laughter, their faces stained with tears, and their lungs gasping for breath.

"Oh my goodness, this is fantastic! They're so stupid!" Jack cried out, Tia agreeing as she tried to control her tears.

"Absolutely! They're nuts! Aren't you glad we convinced E to stay?"

"Ho yeah." He, Ana, Tia, and Elliot continued to watch the act for the next few minutes. The two of them moved onto smashing bottles on each other's head, and even got a few volunteers from the audience to play along. By the time it was all done, though, the jesters took their final bow as the crowd tossed coins in their offering hat.

"Thank you! Thank you for your time and participation!" Cried the actor of the drunken pirate, "You have truly been a wonderful audience, and we hope to see you again! Good night!" He and the actor of the gypsy bowed once more before packing up their money and disappearing into the distance.

Anamaria smirked, "That was great. Do they come _every_ year?"

Tia nodded with a smile as the four of them walked away, "Yeah. Quite an interesting duo, those two. My mum was the first to bring me to see them when I was four, and I've been going ever since. And the interesting thing is is that they only perform at night."

"Interesting." Jack commented, "What should we do now?"

"Head back to the ship."

"What?" The three young children whined in unison. They each gazed up at Elliot with saddened eyes, "Why?"

"Because, this town is just gettin weirder and weirder by the minute."

Ana pinched her eyebrows together, "How? It seems perfectly fine to me."

The remembrance of the young moon girl crossed throughout his mind as he led them past the bookstore, "I have my reasons."

"But, Mr. Turner!" Ana groaned, "I like it here!" She hugged E around his waist, resting her chin against his stomach as she groaned. Normally, she wouldn't stoop to such a low level, but she'd make an exception this _one_ time, "Please, Mr. Turner? Sure, there's a few odd things in the air, but you have to admit, it's really cool here. Doncha think?"

He smiled and strung his fingers through her hair, as though it were a lyre, and then quickly stopped and flatly said, "No."

Maria sighed and let go, "No?"

"No. You said you wanted to stay here for a couple of weeks, and we did. So, now, we're moving on." He gently moved Ana to the side and continued on with the threesome slugging behind, "Oh, don't pout, kiddos. It doesn't suit you."

"But we don't want to leave." Complained Jack, "We were adapting."

"Well, you can adapt in your quarters, because that's _exactly_ where you guys are headed."

Jack scrunched his eyebrows together, "Tia too?"

Elliot nodded, not bothering to make eye contact with the younger child, "Tia too."

"Mr. Turner," Ana began, "You can't just take somebody else's child without their parent's permission. You know that, right? It's considered kidnaping." It wasn't as though Ana had something _against_ Tia, it's just that it would probably be better if Dalma stayed home, right? Right? No, that wasn't it. The bull's eye was hit: She didn't like Tia.

"It's alright," Dalma commented, "I don' even know where dey're at right now. Dey could be halfway t' China right now, an' I wouldn' even know."

Elliot chuckled, "Oh really?"

Tia nodded.

"So does this mean she's coming?" Sparrow asked hopefully. Despite the fact that she causes just as much pain as Ana, physically and mentally, it was still nice to have her around.

Elliot sighed and thought it over. Did he _honestly_ want to bring another child aboard? Have more mischief and trouble to deal with? Did he really want to have _another_, if not worse, version of Anamaria roaming about his ankles? Did he want to take the risk of losing his sanity _just_ to keep them happy? _You're such a softie, Elliot. I'm ashamed of you._ He thought to himself with disappointment. Finally, he answered, "Fine." Jack, Tia, and An-, er, Jack and Tia, cried with joy at the news. It would be so much fun to have the small group of friends onboard together!

Ana kicked up the dirt, "Peachy," Her almost forgotten cat leapt into her arms as they all boarded Elliot's ship, "Just peachy."

-------------------------------------

"How in blue blazes did ye get out, lass?" The captain cried, "I though' we locked ye up in the galley-"

"Brig."

"Brig, until we made it t' port!"

Heahvanlee twirled the large hoop of keys around her finger, a devious smile plastered on her face, "You need to train your men better, Captain Wiley. They're very easily...persuaded."

"What ye talkin' about, woman, 'cause yer makin' no sense t' me whatsoever."

Emerald rolled her eyes. Just what she needed: a dense captain. She motioned for Chris to lean his ear towards her as she whispered a better understanding of what Sparrow was trying to say. He jerked away when she was through, his eyes lit with rage as he eyed Heahvanlee, "Ye've gotta be kiddin' me, lass."

"Unfortunately, no. _Mice_ are more intelligent than your men, Captain, and I now see where it comes from."

Chris rose from his chair, blade in hand, "Pardon me, Missy, but yer in no position t' be so rash, an' tossin' insults 'round like that'? Yer pushin' yer luck mighty far." He motioned towards the chair he had been sitting in, "Sit down."

"I'll stand up." She said stubbornly.

He pushed Heahvanlee against the wall, the edge of his blade cratering the skin on her neck, "Ye'll sit down." She bumped up her chin a bit and peered down at him through her lashes with defiance. He sunk the blade in deeper until he received a successful gasp and wince. He watched the thin trail of blood trickle down her collarbone and disappear into her bodice with his piercing eyes, "Ye're a bit too brazen fer m' likin', Sparrow. I find tha' _very_ unattractive in a woman." He removed the blade from her neck and tossed Heahvanlee to the chair. She glared up at him, but showed no sign of fear toward his aggressive behavior as he grit his teeth, "Speak."

She did not meet his gaze as she let her eyes roam the captain's quarters. It was a bit odd to see that it was actually _clean_ and not completely ransacked, "Speak!" He growled forcefully. Heahvanlee startled at the sudden outburst, forgetting that he had spoken to her.

"Pardon?"

"Ye said ye knew why we couldn' fin' yer blasted brother, now I wan' an explanation!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Correction, _Sir,_ I said that I _might_ know what happened to him. The way you just filled my mouth with those words makes it sound like you think I know exactly his whereabouts." She brushed Emerald's hand away when the pirate woman had offered her a cool rag to stem the blood flow of her cut.

Wiley chuckled and shook his head from side-to-side, "Ho boy. You Sparrows, all o' ye, don' know when or how t' stop flickin' yer tongues. Such witty folk, ye are."

She cast a half smile, "Thanks."

Christopher's face hardened, "I _detest_ witty folk."

Heahvanlee sat back, "Oh. Well, er, as I said before, I _may_ know why you can't locate him. _But_," She continued when she noted that Chris had opened his mouth to interject, "The master doesn't get to brush the kitty's back without the kitty first getting her milk bowl from her master."

Chris narrowed his eyes curiously, "An' what milk is Kitty suggestin'?"

"Her freedom."

He rose his thick brows high until his forehead was molded over with wrinkles. He chuckled, "Her _freedom_? Dove, yer lucky ye e'en lasted the first two days withou' me killin' ye."

"My freedom for your information, Captain Wiley. Take it, or leave it, and I don't do any 'I O U's', ye savvyin', mate?"

Wiley snarled, but nodded anyways. He was obviously not going to win with her unless he abided by her terms, "Aye. Where're ye gonna be dropped?"

She reached into her bodice and pulled out a torn piece of parchment from between the pocket of her breasts. She handed it to him, "Tortuga. Noon. Two stars from now." Chris wearily accepted the paper as he listened to her.

"Alright. Now, what's this here?" He eyed the folded paper with amazement. How in the world did he end up in this position? He was being persuaded by a _woman_ in order to get what he needed!

"That," She nodded towards the worn paper, "is a map of the Caribbean."

"An' I care 'bout this..._why?_"

Heahvanlee rolled her eyes, "Because, _that_ map has marks of all the towns, taverns, islands that Nic and I have been to and usually go to. I suggest you go to the places marked with circles first though. Those are the places that he and I _always_ go to first."

Chris nodded, "I see. So, yer tellin' me tha' yer brother is in any of these here places marked with circles?"

"Eighty percent chance."

"What about the other twenty?"

"He'd either be in one of those places marked with an X, although we had both sworn we'd never go back, or he's dead."

Wiley nodded, "Yes, yes. And yer _positive_ that this is where he probably is?"

"Exactly."

He smirked with a twinkle in his eye, "Thanks for yer input in this little cause, m'dear. Emerald?" He pinned his eyes on the first mate.

"Aye?"

"Take Ms. Sparrow back down t' the brig. We'll be makin' a li'l pit stop tonight."

"Where to?"

He laughed, "Tortuga!"

----------------------------------

The winds had caught up with them for the last few minutes, in which helped them get to their destination faster than expected. As the Captain Wiley and his crew made berth in Tortuga's harbor, the beautiful scenery brought them members back home. It had been so long since they had dealt a hand of cards, drunken themselves to a stupor, or even welcomed the warmth of a woman's flesh.

"Now, don' be gettin' no ideas, boys, we ain' stayin'!" The crew groaned, "We're jus' 'ere t' drop of the bird an' be on our way! Bu', I promise tha' once Sparrow is killed an' the _Pearl_ in my possession, ye can _live_ in Tortuga for all I care! For now, though, 'tis strictly business! Understood?"

The crew heaved a depressed sigh, "Aye, Captain."

"Good, now drop the anchor! Emerald, go get Sparrow!"

The crew of the _Bloody Mary_ docked and waited for their captain's further instructions. Heahvanlee was brought up deck with Emerald's strong grip on her forearms, and Wiley led them down the gangplank. The three of them made their way through the bustling groups of people. The taverns were packed to the gills, and the usual "unique" stench was unusually, and quite sickeningly, strong tonight, "Right here will be fine." Heahvanlee insisted once they made it to "The Lonely Lover".

"Alrigty then." Christopher cried with glee, "Off wit ye, woman! Come on, Emerald, we gotta Sparrow to catch!" Heahvanlee watched with triumph as the two pirates made their way back to the ship, knocking over drunkards in the process. She giggled and walked into the tavern.

"I need a drink."

---------------------

"Captain Wiley?" Emerald questioned quietly.

Chris laughed, holding the prized map in his grimy hands, "What is it, Emmie, cancha see I'm rejoicing? Out wit' it!"

"I want to capture Nic just as much as you do, and claim the Caribbean's fastest ship too. But, please explain to me as to _why_ his own little sister would give up his coordinates to his location so willingly? I mean, after all, they _were_ close and all, I still find it quite odd that she would actually _tell_ you." She took the map and flipped it over onto the back, "And onto the back of a sheet of paper that says, _**'Never underestimate a woman, Wiley, **never_"

The new information struck a nerve in Christopher. That little wench had tricked him! He took the map back and tore it into pieces on the deck. He stomped on it with rage, and spit on it with fury. He snatched the rum bottles out of his sashe and threw them to the deck, crying out with loathe as the bottles crashed.

"Damn you Heavanlee Sparrow!"

**AGTNR: **Reviews are such gentle creatures. But, why don't you like to have fun with one? And I know I had said it would be someone's birthday in this chapter, and with the way I had wrote it before, it WAS, but I had decided that it wouldn't be able to fit with this. So, at the VERY beginning of 22, you'll see who it is. Sorry!


	22. Good and Bad news, or Good and Good News

_**Much Thanks to the Ever So Lovely Lovelies:**_

_**-Captainme**_

_**-DancingDivaXX**_

_**-Albino Coconut23**_

_**-rockyrelay**_

_**-Readerfreak10**_

**Hereth isth Thouth Nexth Updateth...someting like that. Anyway, here's the next update. Review please!!!**

"Erm...why are we doing this?" Ana complained. She looked up at the sky with half-closed eyes, "And in the middle of the night?"

"Shh, he'll hear you!" Tia shushed the tired eight year old girl as she pulled her across the deck of the **_Ruby Sapphire_**. "It won't be any surprise at all if your loud mouth is constantly running!" Ana glared at the back of Tia's head as they made it to the galley.

Maria followed Dalma down the ladder that led to the ship's galley, feeling along the wall to make sure she wouldn't trip and plummet straight to the floor. Her hand brushed against something moist and sticky along the dark walls. She yelped.

Tia whipped around with serious eyes, placing a finger against her puckered lips, "Shhh!"

Ana narrowed her eyes, "Don't 'shhh' me! There could have been someone behind me with a dagger at the nape of my neck, ready to kill me, and you turn around to say 'shhh'! What in the world-"

Tia cut Ana's chattering short by quickly smothering Maria's mouth with her scarred hand, "Do ye have a mental illness or something, girl? Shut yer mouth!"

Ana roughly bat the hand away from her mouth, glaring an icy chill all the while down into Tia's aggravated eyes. Once Dalma noticed that Maria was not going to say another word, she continued to lead her down into the galley. Ana gasped, "Mr. Turner? What- what are you doing up?"

"The same reason you and Tia are up." Elliot smiled and got up from his perch in a far off corner chair. He sauntered over to the two girls, an item that looked to be a large odd-shaped cube in his hands, "You two ready?"

Tia nodded, but Ana furrowed her brows together and pointed to the cube-shaped thing that was covered in a ragged tanned cloth, "What's under there?"

"A cake."

Ana arched an eyebrow and eyed Turner curiously, "_You_ can bake?"

He chuckled, "Why so surprised, Maria?"

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't know that boys or men could actually..._bake_, or do _anything_ civilized for that matter."

Mr. Turner smiled again, "You'd be surprised at what a man is capable of, Ana, _very_ surprised."

Ana rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'm sure."

At this, Tia piped in, "Um, I _do_ believe that we have someting to be doin' right now?"

"Oh yes!" Elliot cried with both eyebrows raised, "I almost forgot! Onward, miladies." Tia led Ana and Elliot back up the ladder and up on deck, where they headed straight for the cabins and stopped before the door that was across from the "Captain's Quarters".

Tia lit a small unscented candle as Ana lightly rapped on the solid wood. When she got no answer, she pushed the door open, allowing the illumination of the candles to engulf the floor before they shined upon the peaceful lump that rested in the bed. Quietly, the three of them tip-toed across the floor and crowded around the bed. Tia nodded to Elliot, who nodded to Ana, who nodded off to Tia.

Tia pulled the covers back and shook the slumbering form that was Jack Sparrow. She whispered loudly down into his ear, "Jack? Jack, wake up, mate." He groaned and mumbled something about rabid unicorns, diseased fruit, and a purple moon before flipping over to his other side. She tried again, but only received a swat on her arm by Sparrow.

Ana sighed loudly, "At this rate, by the time he wakes up, we'll be asleep..._permanently_! Now, move out of the way!" Maria moved Tia aside with a rough shove. Something about Tia being so close to his face irked her deep down in her gut, and she didn't like the feeling at all. She grinned evilly up at Tia as she leaned down over Jack, "Clearly, you've no idea how to wake up a person who sleeps like the dead."

Tia snorted, "And you do?"

"Why do you think I moved you out of the way?" Tia was ready to pounce on Maria and skin her until she looked like an albino, Ana could tell by the twitch in Dalma's eye.

Maria clamped her fingers around about five or six strands of Jack's long brown hair and gave a fierce yank. The hair strands came out, as well as a sharp loud cry when Sparrow shot up with wild eyes, "Squirrels ate my breakfast!"

Ana snickered at his outburst, as did Tia, but Elliot simply smiled with a shake of his head. Ana giggled, "You up?"

"How could I not be?" He rubbed his head where Ana pulled out his hair, "Jesus, Ana, why do you always do that?"

"Because it's the only way to wake up. Either that, or I try to drown you."

"Well, if you keep doing that, I'll end up bald!" Tia and Ana winced in unison at the images of Jack Sparrow _without _hair. They shivered. He smiled, "Precisely. Now what in the world are you guys in here for?"

Ana and Tia gathered around Elliot as he wretched the cloth off of the odd shaped cube, "Happy birthday, Jack!" The cake was simple. It was small and made of sweet dough. The top was decorated with pastry filling and topped with chopped up mango slices: Jack's favorite. His eyes grew wide, a slow forming grin crossed over his face, and Ana could have sworn she saw his eyes begin to glisten.

He eyed each of them with gleaming eyes, "You did this...for me?"

"Well, actually," Elliot confessed, "it was more on Ana and Tia's part. I didn't find out about this little event until a few hours ago."

Sparrow laughed lightly, "Well, then, thank you, _girls_." He took the cake from Elliot, "This is really thoughtful. Thanks."

Tia took a spot on the bed beside him, "You're welcome, Sparrow. Now let's eat!"

-------------

"Oh! Oh! Oooh! Hurry!" Azella cried out. She breathed in and out heavily, her heart beating furiously. Sweat formed across her brow and trickled along the sides of her face. She clutched her bulging stomach and cried out as another wave of pain from her contractions coursed over her, "My God, what are you waiting for, Barbossa? It's coming!"

His eyes were frantic as he paced about the room, "I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before!"

She grinded her teeth, "Go get Doctor Mortressor! _Hurry_!" She let a shrill cry of pain and clenched her eyes tightly shut. Her matted hair stuck to the back of her neck and her dampened cheeks.

"Ok, I can do that! Do you need anything else, Mum? Water? Blankets?"

"_GET OUT_!!!" Hector startled and raced from the house to fetch the doctor who would assist his mother in giving birth to her second child. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she screamed, "I swear I'm dying!"

-------------

A knock sounded on the door, accompanied by a small hesitant voice, "Bill?"

_'Atulia? Why in the world is she here in the middle of the night?'_ He thought with his brows pinched together. The curly haired fifteen-year-old got up from his bed and answered the door. There, outside of his bedroom, stood a trembling girl no more than thirteen years old. Her chestnut hair was disheveled and her hazel eyes glistening, "Atulia, what are you doing here?"

She burst into tears and threw herself in his arms, "We weren't safe, Bill, we weren't careful enough!" Her sobs racked harder, and Bill feared the girl's limbs would detach from one another and fall to the floor.

He held her arm's length, his eyes serious and concerned, "Wait, what are you-" He cut himself short once he noticed the small bump that poked from Atulia's small stomach, "You're..."

She nodded.

All sorts of emotions coursed through Bill's body at that moment. He released her arms and almost fell to the ground in a faint at the new information. His girlfriend was with child. With his child. Or maybe it was someone else's? _'Ha! I doubt it. Atulia wouldn't forsake me even if I **begged **her to.'_ He groaned inwardly and flopped down onto the bed. _'Look on the bright side, Bill. Think of the pros of this situation, not the cons.'_ He snickered to himslef, _'What pros?'_

He snapped out of his depresseing thoughts at the sound of her worried voice, "Are you cross with me, Bill?"

She waited. He didn't answer, so she quickly left.

--------------

"Who made this? It couldn't be Mr. Turner." Sparrow laughed in between bites, "It's actually edible."

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "Ha, ha, ha, Jack, very cute. For your information, young'n, I _did_ make it."

"Wow, miracles really _do_ happen." He shoved another large piece of cake in his mouth.

Ana laughed with a half-hearted roll of her eyes. She playfully swatted his leg and smeared the slimy pastry filling on his nose, "Be nice, Jack, poor Elliot probably went through a lot to make you this cake!"

"Thank you, Maria!" Elliot smiled with proudness clear in his eyes.

Sparrow chuckled, "Well, if Elliot made the cake, what did you and Tia do."

"We, er...uh..." Ana stumbled.

"Um...we..." Tia's mind searched frantically. Finally, it hit her and her face lit up with pride, "I was nice enough t' wake _both _of dem up t' do dis early in de mornin' as a surprise!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "And that's suppose to mean something?"

Tia glared, "Well what did _you_ contribute, _Ana_?"

She said nothing, but simply shot bullets through her eyes at Dalma's face. Tia smiled triumphantly, "Exactly."

Jack ate his last slice and wiped his goo-covered hands on his pants. Typical boy. "Well, it's the thought that counts anyway. So, what now?"

Elliot gathered up the empty plates and piled them on the small desk in the corner of Sparrow's room, "How about a little game?"

"Such as?" He prompted with a flourish of his hands.

"Charades."

Tia scratched her head confusedly, "What's that?"

Ana looked at her with bewildered eyes, "You've got to be jesting!"

Before the two got into any argument, Elliot cut Tia off from what she was about to say, "I'll explain it."

---------------------------

The door swung open to Azella's room, a sopping wet Hector Barbosa and an elderly man stood in the doorway, trying to catch their breaths, "Don't just stand there," Azella scholded, "Get over here, _now_!"

The doctor immediately rushed to her aid, "I take it that you aren't exactly feeling too sprightly, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"I'm about to explode inside and out, my impatient child is forcing itself out from between my legs, and I'm about three milliseconds apart, and now you ask me if I'm feeling _sprightly_? You must have fallen on your head, old man!"

Dr. Mortressor raised his hands in defense, "My apologies, ma'am." He turned to Hector, "I need warm water, a towel, and a wooden spoon, please." Hector nodded and fled from the room. The doctor turned his attention back to the woman that lay in agony on her bed, "Now," He pulled off his heavy overcoat, "let's get started."

------------------------------

**AGTNR: **And that's about it. Any comments, comments, or comments? lol Jk. Any comments, complains, or concerns? Review please! Much luv to you all. And just a note that it WILL start getting complicated and confusing from here on out if you don't read carefully. If you get lost or confused about ANYTHING after this, tell me, because if you miss a single thing, some of the story may not make ANY sense whatsoever. I'd be more than glad to help clear things up!!!


	23. Welcome Home, Nyhelli

**Thanks to my special lovely poppets!!!!!!**

_Hope-W_

_captainme_

_Countess of Angels_

_Readerfreak10_

_Eamare_

**Because of the two reviewers I got, I've decided to give you a treat: AN UPDATE!!! Enjoy loves, and be sure to thank **_Hope-W_** and **_Eamare_

**---A Few Weeks Later---**

"I'll race you to the bottom of the gangplank, Ana." Maria looked up from the railing, averting her eyes from the curls of water that splashed against the sides of the ship. Her eyes landed on the person who had adressed her.

"Hmm?"

Sparrow walked over to her, taking a spot beside her at the railing, "The gangplank. Race to the bottom. Me and you." He explained, as though Ana was a four year old.

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment, "Sure, but I must warn you, Sparrow, my legs may be shorter than yours, but I can still beat you."

Jack let out a quiet laugh, "Quit the confident one you are, love. I like that, but," He pushed himself away from the railing with a quick thrust, smirking devilishly all the while, "you are mistaken."

"Am I?"

"You are." With that in mind, Jack made it to the opposite of the ship, towards the gangplank, with Anamaria following closely behind.

Ana's eyes twinkled with scheme clear in her orbs, a smile gracing her lips, "Like my mama always told me, Jack, your mouth and your head have two separate brains."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that." The two made it to the top of the descending ramp, positioning themselves to make like lightning. Ana cast a glance at Jack, "I'll give ye one last chance to surrender and save yourself from humiliation."

He shook his head furiously with a smirk, "Not a chance, love! You ready?"

"Always."

"Ok. I'll count to three and we'll go then, alright?"

Ana nodded as Jack began to count, "One... " Before he could finish the count, Ana took off, leaving a shocked Jack Sparrow behind. Once it had clicked that Ana had run ahead of him, Sparrow pumped his legs to as fast as they would go in an effort to catch up to Ana, "Hey, no fair! You cheated!"

Ana turned her head around while she still continued sprinting, a wide girn on her face as she shouted back to him, "Pirate!" She faced ahead once more and smiled with triumph as she made it closer to the end. But, just as she was about to claim her victory, a flash of brown and black blurred past her. Ana stopped herself abruptly when she saw that the dark blur was actually Tia, who was now standing at the end of the gangplank with her hands on her hips and a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Honestly," She said breathlessly, "I woulda thought you could run faster than that, Jack." Ana made it to the end of the gangplank with Jack following suite. He chuckled lightly at Tia's trickery to beat both him and Anamaria.

Ana, however, looked as though she was just itching to scalp and skin Dalma.

Jack, breathing hard, gently nudged Ana's side with his elbow, a smile on his face, "And what frost bite has just nipped _you_ in the butt, love?"

Ana, narrowed eyes still glued on Tia, simply walked away and followed Elliot, who was already heading into the town of Egypt, "Nothing."

Jack and Tia watched her leave, Tia muttering, "She hates me."

Jack snapped around to look at Tia, his brows furrowed, "What?"

Dalma motioned for him to walk with her as they followed Ana and Elliot, "I don't know what I did, Jack, but she hates me. No matter what I do, it always seems like she wants to kill me."

He laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Think nothin' of it, darlin', that's just the way she is. I use to think the same exact thing, but believe me, she doesn't hate you. It may seem like every once and while, but she won't do anything to you. Ana's harmless..._sometimes_."

She matched her eyes with his, her voice unusually soft and quite, "Really?"

For some odd and foreign reason to them both, he hesitated before answering her. There was just something about Dalma that reminded him of his mother, "Really."

**--- --- --- **

Hector stood outside of his mother's room, shaking and vomiting. He thought that he could be strong and be with Mrs. Sparrow while she was in the middle of giving birth, but the sight made him a little bit too tipsy, and the doctor had insisted that he wait outside until she was done giving birth.

"Ahhh!" Barbosa winced at the shrill cry that echoed down the halls. He held his gut as the images of Azella pushing out another human being flashed before his eyes. The simple thought was enough to make him gag again, but he caught himself and simply swallowed the hot acidic fluid.

She screamed again, "Ahhh!"

Barbosa slid his back down against the nearby wall and sat on the floor with his head cradled in his hands, "Ugh! This is _torture_!" Barbosa hugged his head and tightly pinned his eyes shut until his face turned a beat red, "Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts."

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

He strained harder as he heard his mother's screams, "Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!" And then...it was over. Hector noted the sudden silence, and wondered if it was over. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head from his hands. His ears seemed to grow larger as he listened closely, trying to hear something, _anything_ that would be a sign that it was all over.

And then he heard it.

It was soft and it was faint, but Barbosa could still make it out. It was a cry: a baby's cry.

He smiled with glitter in his eyes.

**--- --- --- **

"Omna!" He banged on anything in sight, which was very little to bang on, being as he was in complete darkness, "You can't keep me in here forever! Let me out of here, _now_!"

It had been almost a whole month since Jo had been dropped down through Omna's trap door. She had, of course, supplied him with food and water throughout his imprisonment, for she could not risk him dying in her house. It had taken him a while to figure out what her plan was to do with him. That Omna was a tricky one. She had planned to strengthen him up, torture him for any information he had about Anamaria or Sahara, and then she would kill him. She would kill him and leave him as a gift to Ayana, his beloved wife, on the doorstep of their house, all bloodied and beaten.

Just the thought of the expression of her face made him cringe, and so he began beating on the walls once more, "You dirty hag, let me out of here! You will not get _anything_ from me, nothing at all, so just give up! Give it up already!"

She did not answer.

"I _swear _that as _soon_ as I get out of here, I will spoon your eyes out with my bare hands and then hang you from the governor's mansion! Do you hear me, Omna? You're sick! You're sick and twisted!"

Still, there was no response.

Frustrated with the situation, Jo kicked the wall with as much force as he could muster. The pain that errupted throughout his toe, from the impact, was so great that it seemed to feel numb and he didn't feel it at all. With his rough hands tangled in his dirty mass of hair, Jo huddled himself in a corner and did the one thing he had promised himself that he wouldn't do: he cried.

**--- --- ---**

Ana couldn't help but be upset with Jack and Tia. She was angry with Tia for always thinking that she had to be everywhere at every moment, and she was furious with Jack for not saying anything about it! She couldn't help it, it was like a...

"Like a curse." Ana whispered, coming suddenly to a complete stop. Her eyes fell upon her wrist, and the jewelry that adorned it. Ana couldn't help but laugh at herself for forgetting about the predicament she was in. Here she was, not but twenty-two years away from her death sentence, and getting steamed up over a pathetic little Haitian girl, "You're becoming even more foolish each day, Ana my girl." She told herself.

_'Talking to yourself again, are we? You know that's the first sign of madness, right?'_

Ana picked up Tehzja and held her in her arms, "Yeah."

_'Then why do you insist on continuously doing it?'_

"Because, it seems like I'm the only person I can talk to without getting angry or sad."

_'Oh, that's not true! What about me, or Elliot, or even...uh...er...' _Tez casted her eyes to Tia.

"Tia?" Ana screeched, letting out an amused laugh, "You're a comical genius, Tezzie! Clearly, you have not gotten the news yet."

Tez arched a brow, _'I haven't?'_

"No, you haven't. If you did, you would've known that Dalma is the last person I would want to talk to!"

_'But you **do **want to talk to her?'_

"Oh, stop it, you're beginning to sound like Jack." She giggled, not noticing the approaching figure.

"Who's beginning to sound like me?" Ana whipped around at the whisper, and came face-to-face with a grinning Jack Sparrow and an amused Tia Dalma. Tez, thinking that the three kids needed time alone, decided to leap out of Ana's arms.

_'Oh, looky there! 'Tis a mouse! Looks like it has problems with its legs too. My luck day! I better go catch it before it gets away!'_ And with that said, Tehzja was gone and out of sight.

Ana turned back to Jack and Tia, "Um...Tez. It's just something she...said. It reminded me of something you'd say."

"And what's that?"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? Come on, we need to catch up with Elliot anyway."

"Then will you tell me?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"What about...now?"

"No."

"Maybe now?"

"No!"

"Ok...how 'bout..._now_?"

"Jack!" She rolled her eyes with a smile, "You're so immature!"

"Tia doesn't think so."

Tia laughed and stood beside Ana, _'Maybe I can earn her friendship somehow. Maybe.', _"Nope, I agree with Ana here."

"You do?" Jack and Maria cried in unison.

"Yes, Jack, you are so immature!" Tia and Maria shared a glance before falling into fits of giggles and laughter. Maybe there might be some hope that they would become friends after all. It may not all happen in the flash of light, but at least they were lighting the candle.

**--- --- ---**

"Is it safe?" Hector poked his head into Azella's room, and immediately regretted doing so. It smelt strongly of blood and sweat.

Azella giggled, cradling a small bundle up to her chest, "Get in here, silly."

Hector, still a little traumatized, slowly moved over to Azella's side and took a spot on the bed. He leaned over and made out the small round face of a healthy baby girl, her eyes closed. There were so many characteristics in her face that represented Nic, it brought tears to Hector's eyes. He would not shed a single one, though, at least not in front of Azella. He needed to be strong for her, at least until Jack got back. Then, he would lock himself in his room and cry a whole new sea.

Hector smiled, lightly running his finger down the newborn's soft left cheek, "She's a beauty, Mum."

"Isn't she? I only wish that your brother could be here to see this. He's always wanted a sister, you know."

"Yeah, he told me. I guess he wish came true." He stopped caressing the child's cheek long enough to look his mother in the eye, "What's her name?"

She smiled, "Nyhelli. Nyhelli Sparrow. It's Native American for 'I love you'."

"Nyhelli." He whispered, letting the name settle upon his lips, "I like it."

Azella lifted her up and moved her towards Barbosa, "Do you want to hold her?"

At that, Hector held his hands up, shaking his head, "Oh, no, I saw her come out. I've had my close up with her for today." They shared a laugh, not noticing the doctor slip out of the room. Hector twirled his fingers about his baby sister's silky raven hair, whispering, "Welcome home, Nyhelli Sparrow."

**--- --- ---**

**AGTNR:** My dog is too sexy for you. lol Please, DON'T ask! Well, there's really nothing for me to say but...there you go. (shrug) Hope you like all these little sweet cozy moments, because the pain, tragedy, and all that good stuff is right around the corner. So, don't get too comfortable! Secrets shall be revealed, pasts shall be uncovered, and a little something else too. So sorry for my lack of Jack/Ana-ness! Don't worry, though, you won't be disappointed in the long run. I _swear_ it. Cya next update!

**Luv,**

**jackNanamaria**

P.S. Nyhelli is prounounced (nye-elle-ee)

P.S.S. I looked it up; Nyhelli (i made up that spelling) really _is _the female Native American name for "I love you".


	24. Huh? Lord Benipé Neema?

**Muchos Kudos! HAHA! That was gr8...**

_Peppy87_

_Countess of Angels_

_Hope-W_

_Tonx14_

_captainme_

_**I'm sooooooooooo sorry! (times 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000)**_

"Hey, Elliot, what's this say?" Anamaria stood before a towering Cathedral. Loud bells ringing above echoed all about the town, and the sky couldn't be any brighter. Many women were out today, for some odd reason, but not too many men. They scurried around as though they were clueless cockroaches exposed to a sudden flash of light.

Elliot came up to stand beside Maria, with Jack and Tia following his lead. He took a quick look at the ragged piece of paper that hung, pinned to the Cathedral's door, "It's a Want ad."

Tia scrunched her brows tight, studying the hard faces of the man and woman who had been neatly scribbled upon the parchment, "Want ad? I don' undastand."

"A Want ad, my dear seedlings, is what you post when you're looking for some big, mean, scary person who's out to hunt and kill, like a ravenous wolf." It was not Elliot, and certainly not Jack, who had responded to Tia's statement, but someone who was standing behind the foursome. In unison, all of them whipped around.

It was a priest.

"These things are post-" He stopped mid-sentence once his eyes landed on Jack. His eyes widened and he staggered back, clutching his chest in what looked to be disbelief, "It cannot be."

"What?" Questioned a rather confused Jack, "What cannot be?"

"Oh!" The elderly man fell to his knees, bowing down to Sparrow's feet, and began kissing his dirtied shoes, "Oh, Your Majesty!" -kiss- "You have come back! You have come back to us!" -kiss, kiss- "Your Majesty has finally come back to claim the throne!" -kiss, kiss, kiss-

Jack snatched his foot away from the crazy priest and then latched onto Elliot for protection, "He's going to rape me!"

Elliot rolled his eyes and pushed Sparrow away, "No isn't, Jack. He's..." Elliot looked from the priest, who was still crowded near Jack's feet, and then back to Jack, "...worshiping you."

"Worshiping me?" Sparrow turned to the priest at this, "For what?"

The elderly man laughed, "Oh, you always were one for humor, Your Majesty! I see you haven't changed a bit! Your mother will be quite pleased to hear of your return; she's been awfully worried about your well-being. Come, I shall take you to her at once." He reached for Jack's arm, but Elliot took a step and planted himself between the priest and Jack.

"Wait a second there, mate, what are talking about? Jackie here ain't no mighty Majesty. He can barely control what comes out of his mouth, never mind a whole country!"

"Oh, but he is! He is, he is, he is! We, being the whole town, never thought we'd actually ever get to Your Highness again. We thought that, after escaping from the palace in the midst of the night, he would never return to us. But, here he is, standing right in front of me! Oh, how we've missed you so, Prince Benipé Neema."

"Who?" Cried Ana and Tia in unison.

Jack grinned and turned to face them, "You heard the man, lovies, I am Prince Benipé Neema. I am your Lord, your Chief, your Overpowering Master of War."

Ana snorted, "Maybe in a world run by diseased infested monkeys." Tia laughed, but Jack glared.

"Once I'm settled on my big precious throne, I will make sure that you are the very first person I order to be beheaded." This time, Tia laughed again, but Ana shot bullets.

Elliot gazed down at Sparrow with worry, "Settle on your throne? Jack, you think that I'm _actually_ going to let you go through with this? You've completely lost your mind, boy!"

"I don't think you will, Mr. Turner, I _know_ you will."

Tia eyed him suspiciously, "An' wha's gotten into _you_, Sparrah?"

He shrugged with a smirk, "I don't rightfully know, but I like it. The chance to be their chief, a leader, a Lord? I wouldn't pass this up for the world. What they don't know, won't hurt them."

Ana's eyes bugged, "Jack!"

"Not another word, from any of you!" Jack turned back to face the priest, "Now, I do believe we must be going. We wouldn't want to keep "Mother" waiting any longer."

**--- --- --- **

All the way over in the Caribbean, Heahvanlee too gazed wonderingly at the same "Wanted" ad that Ana had noticed on the Cathedral door in Egypt. In big, sloppy, bold letters, it read:

_**WANTED**_

**Name: _Omna Nukpana Fozzi and Leonard Aaron Barbossa_**

**Age: _Omna- 65 years old, Leonard- 35_**

**Height:_ Omna-5'7, Aaron-6'0_**

**Weight:_ Omna-170 pounds, Aaron-185 pounds_**

**Description: _Omna- Indian woman, brown eyes, long gray hair, numerous Henna designs on left arm. Leonard- English Caucasian male, brown eyes, short wavy brown hair, small cut above right eyebrow._**

**Reward:_ Omna- £100,000,_ _Leonard- £20,000, Both- £120,000- £200,000_**

Heahvanlee studied the two drawn figures on the sheet, taking in their detail, "I think I know her."

"What pity."

Heahvanlee whipped around at the new voice. She turned around and came face-to-face with a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had short curly red hair that brushed against his reddening face, tickling cheeks so plump that they looked as though they would burst. He kept his hard green eyes focused on the ad that hung before them, "Pardon?"

At last, he looked down at her, "Ye said that ye thought ye knew 'er. Omna, right?"

She hesitated, still taking in his tall appearance and heavy Irish accent, "Y-yes, and what of it?"

He chuckled quietly, causing his broad chest to vibrate up and down, "You've no idea as t' why she's 'Wanted', do ye, lassie?"

"Apparently not."

"Well," He cleared his throat, "i's 'cause she's claimed t' be the most dangerous witch, since Arabelle, that is. Oi dunno 'bout you, lassie, but oi think that ye deserve plenty o' pity fer actually knowin' and havin' an acquaintance wit' ol' Omna. She ain' really one people wanna know."

Heahvanlee eyed him curiously, "What are you talking about? Omna is no witch, she's the nicest elderly woman I've ever known. Says my niece as well."

"Well, perhaps ye haven't been aroun' ol' Omna when she's up late at night, brewin' an' concoctin' all kindsa crazy things."

"Well, _you're_ being quite the rude one, Sir. How _dare_ you say such a thing! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? I don't, do I?" An eyebrow was raised.

"No, you don't!" With her hands firmly rooted to her hips, Heahvanlee glared at the red-haired man as coldly as she possibly could, "Omna is by far the nicest and most considerate woman I've yet to be acquainted with! She's got a heart of gold, and the perfect kind soul to match it! Never in my _life _have I_ ever _seen a dark side of Omna, because I know she has none! She'd never do anything to harm anyone, and she has nothing remotely rude to say about anyone, unlike _you,_ you vulgar beast rat!"

The young Irish gentleman staggered back a little at Heahvanlee's outburst, his eyebrows raising up high enough to disappear into his ocean of red hair that rested against his forehead. Perhaps it was because he thought that Heahvanlee had completely lost her mind for thinking of Omna that way, or maybe because he was just afraid of her fiery temper. Whatever it was, it left him dumbstruck for a while before he finally mustered up enough courage to respond to the stormy woman, "Well, it's obvious that we must be talking about two different people. My most deepest and sincerest apologies to you, lassie, I didn't mean to offend you."

Heahvanlee did not respond. She just stood there with smoke practically oozing from her ears and nose. The man, seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of her by continuing this debate, outstretched his hand and offered her a genteel smile, "M' name's Rava Alistar."

Heahvanlee's infuriated gazed landed on the hand that reached out to her, and her eyes softened. She couldn't stay angry forever. So, giving in, Heahvanlee sighed and took his hand in a slow shake, also offering somewhat of a smile, "Heahvanlee Sparrow."

He nodded with approval, "Heahvanlee. Heahvanlee. Heahvanlee. 'Tis quite a nice name, that one is."

She blushed, "Thank you." At that moment, she realized that she was letting him win. He was purposely trying to change the subject so she'd calm down and not decapitate him. But, she wasn't going to let him win that easily.

Quickly she released his hand and shoved her own in her pocket, averting her gaze to a group of kids playing near a creek, "I'm still frustrated with you."

He laughed, "Oi didn' expec' ye_ not _t' be. After all, oi do admit that oi was a bit rude in judging this Omna person without knowing a li'l more about 'er. Once again, Oi apologize. Can oi make it up t' ye?"

Her head snapped up at this, "What do you mean?"

"Oi dunno, maybe this ol' "vulgar beast rat", as you put it, coul' possibly buy you a drink?"

Once again, Heahvanlee blushed, "I-I'm sorry about that. I just get so worked up, until the point that everything that comes out of my mouth, reaches my ears as, 'Blah, blah, wuh, blah, wuh, guh.'"

He laughed again, "Don't worry about it, oi undastan'. There are times when oi _too_ can create a rainbow of curses withou' knowin'. So, whad'ya say, Ms. Sparrow, a drink on me?"

Heahvanlee thought it through before nodding, "Only if I'm aloud to get something to eat as well. I'm completely famished!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" She grinned, "Let's go!"

**--- --- --- **

"Your Highness, you have a visitor."

Queen Kissa Neema of Egypt nodded at her servant's statement, "When do I not? Show them in."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kissa waited a few minutes, standing in the grand room of her Victorian parlor as she flipped through books. It was but two minutes later that a man dressed in heavy white robes showed himself into the room, an nervous shake trembling throughout his entire body. He nodded at her and took her hand in his to kiss it.

"Lady Neema, Your Highness, I have come with the most wonderful news."

She arched an eyebrow, gently pulling her hand out of the elderly man's grasp once he was through with kissing it, "Is that so?"

"Very much so, Your Highness!"

"And what might, pray tell, is so dire that you needed to see me in person?"

"I have found your son! Lord Benipé stands just outside your parlor doors, waiting for his call!" His features were lit with excitement at finally getting that out. He felt as though he had just successfully located gold mine in his backyard.

Lady Kissa's bright moon silver eyes glowed, "Y-you have? Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in! Let me see him!"

"Right away!" As quickly as possible he darted from the room and came back a second later with an eleven-year-old boy in tow.

"Here he is, Your Highness, I found him not but a few minutes ago, wandering the streets!"

Kissa's eyes watered at seeing the young boy that stood before her. He was everything she had remember him as: long dark hair, soft eyes and lips, smooth skin, and slender form, "Oh, you really did find him! My precious precious son, you have found!" Fast as light, Kissa dashed over to her "son" and gathered him up in her arms, "Benipé! Benipé! Benipé! My little Benipé has finally come back to me!"

Benipé, or Jack rather, was in shock at first at the sudden sign of affection, but soon caught on and returned her loving embrace, "I've missed you, Mum."

"Not as much as I have you, darling." Kissa then released her son and turned to the guard that stood in the room, in case anything drastic were to happen, "You. Take Benipé upstairs and see that a servant gets him ready for supper." She turned back to Jack, a wide grin on her face, "We must celebrate!"

**--- --- ---**

Outside of the royal palace, Tia and Ana stood on Elliot's shoulders just as they heard Kissa announce with glee, "We must celebrate!"

In unison, Tia and Ana shared a worried look, "Oh buggar! What in the world has Jack gotten himself into?"

**--- --- ---**

**A/N:** Pretty flipping short, I know. But, it was all I could think of that would provide a reason as to exactly _why _Jack says, "And then they made me their chief." in CotBP. Plus, you gotta admit, guys, this was a pretty unique idea. Jack's the "chief" of Egypt as Benipé Neema! NOW THAT'S GONNA CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS, especially since poor Ana has yet to rid herself of her curse. Cya next chapter, luvs!


	25. You May Kiss the Bride

_**Lol. I haven't been on here in so long, I kinda forgot how to add and upload chatpers!!! Anyways, so sorry it took forever, but I'll try not to make you wait so long. Enjoy!**_

"_Now_ what?" Tia cried with her head resting against the cool window pane. How could Jack be such an idiot, and yet still get away with every idiotic thing his idiotic mind thought up? It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Well," Eliot sighed, "the only thing we _can_ do, is play along."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" inquired Ana with a little bit more venom in her tone than she had anticipated.

He smiled hopefully, "Simple; we must follow at his heels. One of you lucky ladies will enroll in the part of being his 'fiancee: the destined soul mate he met while sailing the high seas', while the other will be his 'personal servant: the gossip queen and his personal messenger".

Ana and Tia took a while to process this new information. He couldn't be serious, could he? _'Apparently, he is,'_ Ana thought. She plastered a bright smile across her young face and rested her hand on Tia's shoulder, "Well, have fun pumping out Jack's first born, Mrs. Sparrow!"

"What? Me? No! _You_ be his fiancee; he likes you better anyway!" Tia argued, shoving Ana's shoulders.

"Not a chance! It's obvious that you two have "a touch of destiny", so you should walk down the aisle!" Maria suggested, shoving her back.

"I'd rather marry a dirty animal!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "He _is_ a dirty animal! See? You two_ belong_ together!"

Elliot massaged the sides of his head, "Girls, _please_, stop the fighting! It's always something with you two, and it's getting on my last nerve!"

"Fine, then," Ana stated, placing her hands on her hips, "You decide. Who should be Jack's fiancee, and who should be his servant?" Tia too stared Elliot down with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Mista Turna, who do _you_ think would be de best?"

Elliot hadn't meant to put himself in this position. He had simply been trying to get the two of them to shut up, but, now, he had placed himself in the midst of the whole thing, "Well, I, uh…" he trailed off.

"Well?" Ana and Tia cried impatiently in unison.  
"Er... I think that…_ Ana _should be Jack's…fiancee?."

Her eyes bugged, "What?"

"Only because you've known him longer!" he quickly covered in hopes to save his skin.

"But, Tia has more in common with him!" Maria shouted, trying to salvage herself.

"Well, then," Elliot thought it over. Ana had a point: Jack and Tia _did_ have more in common with each other than Ana did with Sparrow, "Tia's going to be his fiancee."

"No!" Tia shouted at the same time Ana screamed, "Yes!"

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it. Tia, you will be Jack's fiancee, and  
Ana, you will be his servant. Let's go!"

Elliot led the two girls away from the window of the palace with Ana skipping behind him, but Tia dragged her feet along the ground.

The chefs all gathered around Kissa, leaning in towards her as they waited for her decision. She would dip her finger in each of the food dishes, tasting them one at a time, and then decide what choices would be best to serve at the celebration; she was now on her third plate: a pudding like desert.

A man of thirty or so leaned in further than any of the others, for it was _his_ dish that she was now sampling, "Madame?"

Kissa did not respond at first, allowing her finger to linger on her tongue. The different mixtures of sauces and sugar coating seeped down her throat, taking with it its rich delicacy; it was the chef's finest chocolate cake mashed into a pudding mixture. Kissa sighed and removed her finger, a moment of silence passing amongst the crowd. Then, alas, she did it.

Kissa smiled to the dark-haired man, "Magnifica, Pierre."

In unison, the chefs exhaled with relief and the tension died. Pierre was patted on the back, accompanied by quiet congratulations from the other men. Pierre smiled and bowed gratefully as he removed his dish from the table and moseyed his way back to the kitchen so the next man, an Italian apprentice, could be judged.

The Italian, Alessio, placed before her two loaves of his best garlic bread sticks. A strong aroma of garlic and butter emerged into the air, captivating all in a white cloud of hot smoke. Kissa leaned over it and inhaled greatly, "This smells divine, Alessio, I trust it tastes just as rich."

Alessio nodded, "I do hope so."

Kissa smiled at him as Alessio took a knife and cut her off the tip of his bread. He placed the small chunk in a napkin and handed it to her; Kissa accepted it and took a nibble. Even such a small bite released the biggest rush of flavor! It was soft and warm, baked to perfection, "This is absolutely delicious," she giggled, "I hope to be eating more of this this evening!"

Alessio grinned from ear-to-ear, taking his tray away from the table, "Thank you! Thank you very much, Your Highness!" with two deep bows, Alessio took his bread and rushed to the kitchen to make more. Tonight, him and hopefully the other men, would be cooking for every high stature noble, Duke, King, and Queen in all of the country!

"Mum, I think she's broken," Hector exclaimed, cleaning up Nyhelli's drool for the hundredth time. Every time he would clean her up, she'd spit again, which would give him _more_ work to have to do, resulting in him not being able to have his own free time.

Azella came into the family room, her hands sopping wet from cleaning dishes, "What?"

Hector pointed down to the baby that lay in his lap, "She's broken! Every time I wipe her mouth, she starts dribbling again."

Azella smiled and rolled her eyes half-heartedly, "You're so much like Jack, it's starting to scare me," she said. Quickly wiping the excess water from her hands onto her apron, Azella bent down to take her daughter from Barbossa's arms. Nyhelli squealed and giggled at being taken back from her mom who cooed at her as she brought the baby with her into the kitchen, "I wuv you, Nell. I wuv you!" again, she giggled and squealed, "Who's Mummy's angel, hmm? Who's Mummy's angel?"

From behind her, Hector displayed a gag face, making it seem as though he were about ready to vomit there and then, "What is it with women and babying their babes like that? It's so annoying."

They arrived in the kitchen and Azella Eskimo kissed Nyhelli, whispering quietly to her, "He's just jealous,"

Hector glared, "I can hear you and no I'm not!"

Azella smirked and handed Hector a cloth, "Be a darling and clean the rest of those plates for me, please."

Barbossa caught the dingy cloth and grumbled under his breath something along the lines of,"grumble-grumble-lazy-woman-can't-even-wash-the-dishes-because-she-had-to-go-and-get-preggy-by-a-pirate-so-she-gives-all-the-work-to-me-so-she-can-be-all-goo-goo-gaa-gaa-with-the-_babe_-grumble-grumble-grumble,"

Instead, though, Azella takes a seat at the kitchen table, Nyhelli drooling against her bosom, and gets ready to feed her. Hector's eyes enlarge at what she's about to do, "Oh gross! Ew! Mum! You can't take that to a different room? I don't want to see you all..._exposed_!"

"You're suppose to be turned the other way washing anyway! If you'd do as I say, then you wouldn't see anything," she laughed, "Now, turn and wash!"

Again, Hector mumbled under his breath, but did as his mother said and started cleaning.

"And for you, Anamaria," Elliot began, "I think this should do just fine." He pulled out a patched white shirt from the sack he carried, packed with a pair of new clothes that he had just bought; it was stained here and there on the sleeves and torso area. Along with it, he removed a pair of long black trousers and grimy boots.

Ana eyed the clothing with bulging eyes, "I'm suppose to be a servant, not a peasant!"

He frowned and the let his arms drop to his side, the clothes falling against his thighs, "Well what do you have in mind, _Madame_?" he asked with a mock bow.

"Uhh, a dress perhaps? Nothing to King-Queen-and-Duke's-Empress, but something that looks presentable."

Tia arched a brow, "All dis comin' from de girl who prefers fish scalin' ova hair stylin?"

Ana smiles with an annoyed twinkle in her eyes, "Yes, all this coming from the girl who prefers fish scaling over hair styling."

Elliot looks between the girls, his eyes darting from Ana to Tia and back to Ana, "Erm... I know this isn't the best time to be getting all into other kinds of business, but I need to ask. Is there something going on between the two of you? You seem to have been at each other's necks since you first met. It could-"

"No, it's nothing," Ana interrupted. She sighed and walked toward the nearest clothing shop, "We need to get a move on; their little celebration should be starting anytime now."

"Aye," Tia stated, glaring at the back of Maria's head as they made their way through the town.


End file.
